White Heat
by Sarah6
Summary: A rebellious princess, a kidnapping and everyone's favorite pyro...
1. Prologue

  
Hello people's, Sarah-chan here, aka WiteIris. Welcome to my first Escaflowne fic. I promise I'll try to do a good job, but no guarentees, ne?? This fic's about my beloved Dilly-sama ::shrieks and ducks a fireball aimed at her head:: OK! Dilandau-Sama! Sheesh, Touch-E!  
It doesen't really have anything to do with the actual Escaflowne plotline, and somethings I might have messed up to go along with the story. I can't remember what exactly...maybe the part about my Slayer Cuties NOT being dead... two warnings: This story contains spolier for people who haven't seen all of escaflowne and a DDA or "Disturbing Dilly Alert". We all know he's insane, I just emphasize on it a bit, better then OOCness ne?? Well I hope you guys enjoy and please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: Folken, Dilandau and the Dragonslayers do not belong to me no matter how much I wish I could keep them locked up the little hamster cage on my desk. Serryn and Aria are MINE as well as most of the other characters in this story so please ask permision if you'd like to borrow them, although I don't think anyone out there is interested...  
  
  
White Heat  
  
Prologue  
  
"Satan, you know where I lie   
Gently I go into that good night   
All our lives get complicated   
Search for pleasures overrated   
Never armed our souls   
What the future would hold   
When we were innocent" ~Fuel  
  
  
  
A loud explosion sounded somewhere in the darkness. A girl gasped, sitting up in her bed. 'Their attacking again,' she though almost instantly. She got up from her bed and headed to the balcony on the other side of the large bedroom. She opened the doors and rushed to the railing, peering out into the night in the direction of the explosion. Another one sounded and the girl covered her ears watching a cloud of burning gas rise outside the northern walls of the city. 'Fools, 'she thought. They would never breech the walls.  
  
The door to the girl's bedroom swung open suddenly. "Serryn! Their coming!" a younger girl cried running across the room and out onto the balcony, wrapping her arms around the older girl hiding her face.  
Serryn smiled, hoisting her six-year-old sister into her arms. "It's all right Aria. They can't get in. Remember what mother said?"  
  
The younger girl sniffled but nodded, clutching her sister closer as more explosions reached their ears. "Who are they Onii-chan?"  
Serryn turned back towards the sound of the attack. "The Zaibach Empire," she replied.  
  
****  
  
"DAMN IT!!!!!!" Why won't it FALL!?!?" Dilandau Albatou screamed firing another barrage of flames and crimaclaws at the city walls.  
A blue guymelef landed next to his red one also firing its crimaclaws. "There seems to be some kind of barrier around the entire city Sir!" Dilandau heard Migel's voice say.   
  
Chesta's joined in as well. "We can't break down the walls, and the 'melefs flight mode gives out when we try to fly over it!"  
The slayers observations just caused the silver haired general's anger to increase ten fold.  
  
"COWARDS!" he screamed at the army assembling on the other side of the walls. They wouldn't even fight him. They just stood behind the safety of their precious city wall....watching.  
How he longed to destroy that wall. To incinerate the fools and their entire city. To burn every building to the ground. They had been trying for weeks to breech the walls of the city of Conilia, but to no avail.  
  
"Dilandau, " He heard Folken's voice speak to him over the intercom, "fall back and return to the Vione, there's nothing more you can do. We'll have to find another method of invading the city."  
  
Dilandau cursed again, he hated to admit to it, but the Stratagos was right.   
"Pull back! "he ordered to his Dragonslayers, bringing his own Alseides into flight mode.  
As he flew up into the night sky, his garnet eyes traveled back to the dark city falling away from him. "Soon," he whispered, a sinister smile twisting across his mouth, "Soon I'll find my way and destroy you all!!" His whisper turned into a cackle that echoed across the night sky.  
  
  



	2. Stolen Away

  
Chapter One- Stolen Away  
  
"I take a wrong turn break it but I'm too far gone  
I've got a siren on my tale and that's not the fine  
I'm looking for" ~Poe  
  
  
  
  
Serryn Conil sat on the railing of her balcony, her feet dangling over the city below her. A breeze swept by her, whipping her hair about. She smiled slightly. 'If mother saw me she'd die of fright.'   
  
But Serryn was not afraid of hights, or of falling. And she did not care what her mother saw her do. In fact she wished her mother would come barging in on her right now, just so she could see the priceless look on her face.  
  
Serryn fingers clenched the stone railing in anger as she remembered the conversation she had had with the Queen of Conilia this morning.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
'No, I absolutely forbid it.'  
Serryn's mouth dropped in shock, 'Mother! You can't be serious!'  
'I am serious. As princess of Conilia and as my first born daughter you have no business learning to fight like a man.'  
Serryn clutched her wooden staff, anger swelling in her heart, and she could feel the fire burning her cheeks.  
'But mother, as heir to the throne do you not think it fit that I ought to have some fighting skills? If father thought to train me himself-"  
"But your father is DEAD!" the queen interrupted.  
  
Serryn lost her words and felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She dropped her head studying the floor, damned if she'd let her mother see her cry.  
  
The queens face softened slightly. 'I'm sorry Serryn. I...I just can't let you learn to fight in the same way your father lost his life. I just couldn't bear to lose you too!'   
Her face hardened again, appearing emotionless. "Your place is behind the castle walls, where you are protected. And that is final."  
  
Serryn opened her mouth to protest, but the queen cut her off.  
"You are dismissed Princess Serryn."  
The princess stared at her mother in disbelief, and ran from the thrown room, the tears falling silently from her pale green eyes. ~~  
  
  
Serryn closed her eyes at the memory. She would show her mother. She would be a great fighter. She dropped from her perch on the balcony and picked up her staff which lay on the cobbled floor. She examined it, running her hand over the smooth sanded wood, up to the gnarled end.   
  
She glimpsed into the crystal embedded there. A girl of sixteen, green eyes with pale gold hair falling past her shoulders stared back at her from the reflection. Serryn looked nothing like her Mother, the queen, or her younger sister who both had indigo blue eyes and hair the color of dark chocolate.  
  
Perhaps she took after her father...Serryn gasped suddenly. Why could she not picture his face? She stumbled over her feet dashing to the desk in her room, flinging the drawers open and throwing papers and documents everywhere until she found what she was looking for.  
  
It was a painting. Small with a silver frame. It pictured a man bearly in his thirties. His mouth was set in a straight line, but his eyes were smiling. Serryn smiled back at them. He had trained her, taught her how to fight, giving her his own handcrafted staff to fight with. She could recall his words to her now.  
  
"A staff is an elegant weapon. Not as crude as a sword and easier to control. And it is also an illusion. One who has practiced a sword his entire life will not believe that he could possibly be beaten by a wooden stick." He smiled handing the staff to her, a wide eyed eight-year-old at the time.  
Her mother had been furious. But her father had been the king and his word ruled.  
  
Serryn sighed placing the painting back in the drawer, closing it with a sigh. She knew her mother loved her and her intentions on protecting her eldest daughter came from her hearts love. But sometimes it was so frustrating.  
  
Her father had taught her the basics of handling the wooden staff, but after he was killed in battle years ago, her mother had strictly forbade any further training. And it was not enough for Serryn. She yearned to learn more. To excel in her abilities, and reach her farthest limits. For she had a long way to go before she would ever match her father's skill.  
  
This morning's protest was just one in a series of recurring battles.  
And Serryn always lost.  
  
*****  
  
Footsteps of the young Zaibach general echoed down the hall as he made his way to Folken's Chambers. Not bothering to knock, Dilandau sung open the door and addressed the Stratagos.  
"So did you have some information you planned on sharing with me Stratagos??" He inquired.  
  
Folken glanced up at the red-eyed general, frowning slightly. "Dilandau, I thought I told you I would call when I needed you. And just why do you think I hold any information at all.  
  
Dilandau shrugged grinning slightly, "Word gets around."  
  
Folken sighed, standing up. Apparently his theory about the Dragonslayers being more loyal to him then to Dilandau was misconstrued.  
  
"I've stumbled upon a possible way we can breech Conilia's defenses."  
Dilandau raised an eyebrow, taking a seat in the Stratagos's chair and pouring himself a glass of wine, "Do tell Folken."  
  
Folken's eyes narrowed but he continued, "A few of our spies came back with information about the barrier surrounding Conilia. They're not sure how it works exactly, but they do know that it can only be deactivated by the Queen of Conilia herself. The barrier prevents enemy guymelefs and large armies from entering the city."  
  
Dilandau snorted in disgust. "Typical of a country ruled by a woman to hide behind a barrier, never having to fight a battle. So what were your plans of getting into the city?"  
  
"I was thinking we could perhaps persuade the Queen to open the barriers."  
  
"And how do you suggest we do that, Stratagos, "Dilandau asked in annoyance. Folken always had to make his plans wordy, never getting to the point.  
  
Folken pulled a painting out from his cloak and placed in on the desk in front of Dilandau. It pictured the queen, sitting on her thrown, a young girl sitting in her lap, and an older girl standing by her side, all smiling.  
"Queen Janellia Conil has two daughters. My suggestion is that we kidnap one of the princesses and hold her hostage here on the Vione until the Queen consents to dropping the barrier."  
  
Dilandau gaped at Folken, "WHAT?!? Are you saying that the Zaibach empire, one of the most powerful empires on Gaea, should stoop to kidnapping like a bunch of unruly bandits??"  
  
"Do you have a better idea??" Folken waited for an answer, but continued when none came, "Janellia is confident now that her barrier will keep her city safe, but the more we attack the more her comfort will decrease. She will then call upon the aid of other countries. Do you want that, Dilandau?"  
  
The silver-haired boy's face was contracted in rage at the thought, but he grunted and said, "How are we supposed to get into the City, Folken?"  
  
"As I said before, the barrier only prevents large armies and Guymelefs from entering, you and a few slayers should have no problem sneaking into the city.   
On foot that is."  
  
*****  
  
Dilandau scowled looking up at the castle, ignoring the rain splattering onto his face. It had all been too easy sneaking into the city. Just as Folken said. The storm had made it easy to hide them in the darkness. And muffled any noises that might cause alarm.  
  
He kicked the dead body of a guard, venting some of his anger. And an easy task to Dilandau meant incredible boredom. He smirked slightly, an evil glint in his garnet eyes. At least he would get to scare some spoiled brat of a princess out of her little mind.  
  
"Sir? The coast it clear, "Chesta said bringing Dilandau back from his thoughts, "Gatti's got the ropes fastened."  
  
"Good, " Dilandau said, and followed Chesta to where Gatti had finished fastening a grappling hook to the balcony above, with some difficulty due to the rain.  
"Which princess are we going after? "Gatti asked.  
Dilandau looked confused for a moment, 'Oh Yeh, there's more then one,' he remembered, and pulled out the painting he'd taken from Folken, but not before rewarding Gatti's two seconds of superiority over him with a hard slap.   
  
"We'll get the small one. She'll be easier to carry, and she would probably cause more grief to the Queen, seeing as she's 'Just a widdle girl' "Dilandau sneered sarcastically.  
Gatti and Chesta nodded, and the three Zaibach soldiers began to climb the wall of the castle.  
  
*****  
  
Serryn was still on her balcony when the rain started. It began as a soft sprinkle, but the winds had picked up as the night spread over the city. She loved the rain and the wind. The combination always seemed to calm her soul, even when she was most troubled.  
  
She had retreated back into her bedroom as the wind had turned to rushing gails, and the rain came down in sheets. Laying down on her bed, she watched the water run in currents down her windows and the bolts of lighting streaking across the sky every now and than.  
  
Serryn sat up suddenly staring out of the window, her heart racing. Had she just seen someone outside her window? A black shadow had been sillouetted by a bright flash of lightning, but now it was gone. She kept staring listening for a noise, anything.   
And screamed shrilly as a hand grabbed her arm. Another hand franticly cover her mouth, but Serryn realized the size of the hand and stopped.   
"ARIA!" She hissed at her younger sister who had crept up behind her.  
  
"Sorry Onii-chan! I didn't mean to scare you!" The younger girl said, looking quite ashamed of herself.  
  
Serryn took several deep breaths trying to steady her beating heart. "It's all right, " she said, wondering absently why no guards had shown up due to her scream. She scowled.   
  
Her mother made such a fuss about her and Aria's protection, but no one even came and checked on her when she could possibly be in danger. Serryn shrugged it off, and looked down at her sister. "What are you doing in here anyway?"  
  
The little princess peeked over her shoulder, as if she feared someone might be listening, "I heard someone outside my window!" she whispered, her blue eyes wide, "The one with the doors."  
  
Serryn's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure??" Normally she would have dismissed her sisters fears as just one of her harmless childish antics, but she herself had thought she saw someone, and the fear seemed real.  
  
Aria shook her head up and down, and started pulling her sister towards the door that adjoined both their rooms together, "Come look, I think it's a monster! You can scare him away with your stick Serryn!!"  
  
Serryn giggled slightly but let her self be dragged into the other room, not actually bothering to grab her staff. It was probably nothing after all. Some birds seeking shealter from the rain perhaps. Hearing Aria's fears of monsters had calmed her own slightly.  
  
Aria released her sisters arm and ran over to stand ten feet from her balcony doors, "It's out their Onii-chan! The monsters out-" Aria voice was suddenly cut off as the shadows in the room seemingly came to life, and a darkened figure jumped from them grabbing Aria up into its arms.  
  
Serryn's eyes widened and she open her mouth to shout, but gasped as a gloved hand clamped over her mouth another encircling her waist holding her back. She tried to scream but the leather of the glove only muffled her voice, and though she thrash around wildly, the pair of arms that held her were incredibly strong.   
She stopped moving all together and the blood drained from her face as she suddenly felt cold steel pressed to her throat.  
  
"Quiet princess, or I'll slit you ear to ear," a voice by her ear promised in a jeering tone. "Gatti! Chesta! Do you have the brat?"  
  
Serryn looked up to see the shadowy figure holding her sister captive had been joined by a second. And she could see their faces now slightly. Zaibach soldiers. Or so their uniforms told her. She swore they couldn't have been much older then she was.  
"Yes Lord Dilandau," They both replied in unison.  
  
Serryn swore her heart stopped at that moment. 'Lord Dilandau???'  
Fear welled up inside of her. The most feared general of the Zaibach army, The Diabolical Adonis, the Devil himself was here in her sister's bedroom. And she was at his mercy. 'Oh creator help me.' She prayed silently.  
  
"Good, now get her back to the Alseides, I'll take care of this one, and meet up with you."  
The two boys nodded, and Serryn let out a muffled cry as the one holding her sister brought his hand down on the girl's shoulder, rendering Aria unconscious. The he and his companion quickly escaped out onto the balcony and disappeared over the edge.  
  
'NO!' Serryn silently cried, but then recalled her captors words, 'I'll take care of this one.' And she felt fear for her own life, temporarily dimissing thoughts of her sister.  
  
Dilandau whipped her around so she was facing him, still holding the dagger against her throat. Serryn gasped. She had been expecting the face of a horrible monster but instead she faced...another boy? He stood a good head taller then her, and when lighting crashed it illuminated his face. Silver hair, and eyes the color of blood. She shivered involuntarily. His eyes, she could she the evil in them.  
  
"So, "he spoke, his voice was low, mocking, "Picked a hell of a wrong time to be a good big sister, ne princess?"  
Serryn let out a shaky breath, cursing her self repeatedly for not grabbing her staff. It lay only a few feet away in the next room, but it was useless.  
  
"Don't kill me," she whispered, locking eyes with him and hoping he would remember the old custom that if you looked straight into the eyes of a person before killing them, their soul would haunt you forever.   
  
But Dilandau laughed, "And why not? It would be so easy..." he assured her. A twisted grin formed on his lips sending shivers up Serryn's spine.  
  
She groped for something, anything to say, to keep him from pressing the dagger deeper into her throat, but Dilandau spoke again. "No, I suppose I won't. First of all, there's no sport. And..." She gasped as the arm around her waist tightened pulling her much closer until his face hovered inches from her own.  
  
"...I've got to have someone make sure her highness knows it was the Zaibach who kidnapped her innocent little girl." He laughed softly, and Serryn wish she could look away from those burning eyes.  
  
"Tell your dear mother that she has two days to lower the barrier that surrounds this city. If she fails to perform this simple task, I assure you that you will never see your sister again."  
  
Serryn felt tears streaming down her face, but her eyes flashed with rage, "You bastard!" she breathed.  
  
Dilandau threw his head back laughing, and leaned in swiftly. Serryn balked as she became aware of his lips pressing forcefully against hers. She tried to pull away, but he held her close, kissing her with a fiery passion and she felt his tongue slip into her mouth.   
  
Somehow the shock caused her mind to cloud over and she didn't notice his hand raising the dagger, hilt first behind her back. Until he drove it into the hollow between her shoulder and neck.   
And then it was black.  
  
  



	3. Rememoring Myself

  
Chapter 2- Rememoring Myself  
  
"There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling... confusing what is real."~ Linkin Park  
  
  
  
"Serryn! SERRYN! Oh Gods, answer me!"  
  
"It's all right your highness calm down, the princess is only unconscious."  
  
Serryn's eyes shot open suddenly as she felt her shoulderes being shaken and she squinted at the sudden invasion of light. She tried to sit up but groaned, as a wave of pain originating from her shoulder swept over her and sank back down onto what she assumed was her bed.  
  
"Serryn!" Queen Janellia exclaimed, pulling her daughter back up from the bed in a tight embrace, "Thank the Creator you're all right!"  
Serryn gasped in pain, "Mother!"  
"Serryn! Where's Aria?? Please you have to tell me!!"  
  
"Your highness please, let the princess gather herself, she's disoriented," Serryn heard the palace Medic say.  
"NO!" she gasped, 'I'm ok! Mom it was the Zaibach! Lord Dilandau Albatou and two of his Dragonslayers, "she paused wincing as the medic placed a wet cloth over what she knew had to be a bruise on her shoulder the size of a melon, "They said you have two days to lower the Surety Shield, or else...Gods mother I could have stopped them, if only..." she trailed off feeling the tears fall down her face.   
  
Her mother sat back, the color drained from her face. "I have no choice then, "she said in a monotone voice.  
"Your highness please!" one of the queens advisers exclaimed, "You must think about this! Think about what is best for Conilia!"  
  
The queen stood up, her eyes glazed over and her face expressionless. "Yes, think about it, "she repeated, "Think. Save my kingdom or the life of my youngest child. Think about it...." She trailed off walking out the door of the room, and Serryn could hear her footsteps echoing down the hallway.  
  
The advisor and the medic regarded each other in shock. "I better go after her, "the advisor said, and hurried out of the room. The medic shook his head. "Damn Zaibach, nothing but barbarians," he assured Serryn as he examined her wound more closely. "And that Albatou bastard, he's bearly older then you and he's destroyed countless city's. Turnin' their own kids into killers."  
  
"I'm all right Latis," Serryn assured him, not really wanting to hear more, "It's only a bruise. I'll be ok."  
  
Latis nodded, 'Ok, but if you start feeling dizzy or anything come and see me, that's a nasty bump you got there." He shook his head again, mutter to himself as he left the room.  
  
Serryn let out a shaky sigh, as she stretched, popping joints that had cramped from spending half the night out cold. "Nasty bump my ass, I'm lucky to still be breathing." She shuddered remembering the look in the red-eyes of the Zaibach general. And the way he had kissed her... She gasped recalling that moment, bringing her hand across her mouth in disgust.  
  
Serryn jumped out of her bed grabbing her staff. 'If only...' the words replayed over and over in her mind. Could she have stopped them? Maybe...  
She shook her head, maybe not then but now? Yes! She would get her sister back! She would prove to her mother she could fight.  
  
Her mind made up, Serryn rushed over to the armoire on the other side of her room and flung the doors open. She shoved her way through the silks and velvets of the dresses that filled it, reaching all the way to the back. She smiled as she felt her hands grasp what she was looking for and yanked them out.  
  
A pair of boys pants, the color of the forest at night, and simple black peasant shirt. They had been her sparring clothes. Clothing her father had worn when he was a boy. She hadn't worn these clothes for several years and she hoped they still fit.  
The pants did, for she hadn't grown any taller. The shirt was a bit short, stopping right above her navel due to her more "developed" torso. She also pulled on a pair of black leather boots.  
  
Grabbing her staff, Serryn stood before her full length mirror. "Don't worry Aria, "she whispered pulling the pail gold ringlets that surrounded her face up off her shoulders, fastening them with a ribbon, I'll save you. I'll save Conilia."  
  
*****  
  
The doors to the stables swung open silently and she stepped cautiously through them, making sure no one else was there at the moment. Confirming this, Serryn made her way over to the storage stall. It the stall sat a large object covered by a tarp. She pulled the tarp away revealing what looked like a wooden horse, it's sides cover with metal sheets and a levi-stone attached to the front and back.   
  
Serryn jumped into the seat attached to the middle and pulled something from her pocket. It was an engergist, slightly larger then a marble. She placed it into a compartment next to the to adjoined handles, where it began to glow, and the contraption began to hover above the floor.  
  
Serryn grinned, her "Pegasus" as she called it still worked after all these years. Making sure everything was in order, she directed the Pegasus out the doors of the stable, and quickly increased speed, shooting up into the air. If anyone saw her they would have no way of stopping her.  
  
She had been traveling for about an hour in the direction she was sure she had heard the general of the mother's army say the Zaibach floating fortress was located. She made certain to fly just over the tree tops lest she be seen my a Zaibach spy.  
  
Serryn gasped suddenly bringing her Pegasus to a halt, lowering it into the trees as two Zaibach Guymelefs zoomed over her head. She peered over the branches, her eyes following the melefs as they headed towards a mountain in the distance. "Wait a minute..." Serryn looked closer, "That's no mountain!" It was the Zaibach floating fortress. She smiled triumphantly, and dropped her Pegasus slowly down to the forest ground, where she would wait until dark to sneak aboard the ship.  
  
*****  
  
The doors to the throne room opened and Folken walked through them. "Dilandau has the queen contacted us with her decision yet?"  
  
Dilandau yawned, twirling his dagger beneath his thumb. "No, Stratagos. I did, after all, give her two days to think the whole ordeal over."  
  
Folken raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's not like you Dilandau. I asumed you would have Conilia burning by now. Why the sudden appearance of patients on your behalf?"  
  
"Never assume you've figured me out Folken, "Dilandau sneered, "But I thought that if we gave the queen time to think about it, she would weigh both of her available outcomes. I only hope she can imagine each and every one of the things I plan to do to that little palace brat if she refuses our offer. That way she is sure to see things our way and lower her pathetic barrier." He snickered testing the blades sharpness.  
  
Folken shuddered inwardly as he watched the silver-haired general slice his thumb open and lick the blood as it oozed out. "I see, well that will be all, "he said quickly turning on heel and heading out of the room, leaving the young sadist to himself.  
  
Dilandau grinned tossing the dagger back onto the table. This turn of events was actually starting to amuse him. It had been fun dragging that screaming brat all the way back to the Vione. He had no idea such a small creature could make so much noise. He had taken care of that quickly enough. Dilandau grunted. The stupid girl acted as if she'd never been hit before. 'Hmm, come to think of it she probably hasn't,' he thought.   
  
He was ,however, starting to regret not taking the older one instead. He could have had a lot more fun with her. At least she had put up a fight. He could tell by the way she had thrashed about that she had been trained somewhat in the ways of combat. He wished he had had time to test her skills, even though he knew they couldn't compare to his own.  
  
He lips twisted into a smile as he remembered how she had tasted when he'd pressed his lips to hers, watched her emerald eyes widen for a moment then slowly slide shut. Perhaps he'd make it a point when they raided the palace to seek her out and make her his own special captive.  
  
Dilandau frowned slightly. Of course he had no real feeling towards this girl, did he? "No," he assured himself. She was just another mind he would enjoy playing with.  
  
Suddenly his eyes bulged out and he doubled over in his chair gasping for air. His whole body seemed to be convulsing.  
"Damn it..." he hissed through clenched teeth, "Not again! Not now!!"   
  
Dilandau Albatou fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
*****  
  
Moisture was collecting on Serryn's forehead as she hoisted herself from her hovering Pegasus into the hanger of the Vione. Pulling herself to her feet, careful not to make too much noise she took in her surroundings.  
  
To her right was the area all the Zaibach Alseides units were kept, and to her left was a staircase, leading up to a series of hallways. Serryn ran over to the staircase, heading up them as quickly as she could. Now all she needed to do was figure out where the prisoners were kept.  
  
Keeping her staff positioned, ready to strike she peered around the corner of the hallway, making sure it was clear. She then began heading down it. She stopped after a moment, hearing footsteps. Ducking into a crevice in the wall she waited until the footsteps passed her. Two guards. She recognized one of them as the Dragonslayers who had grabbed her sister.  
  
"Hurry, I think someone spotted her heading down this direction, "she heard him say to his companion as their footsteps faded away.   
  
'Oh no, do they know I'm here? How?' she asked silently, running in the opposite direction. She took a moment to glance over her shoulder, making sure she was not be followed, when all of a sudden her running body came in contact with another. "Ow!" she exclaimed looking up.   
Into the face of Dilandau Albatou.  
  
Serryn gasped, jumping back, hoisting her staff up in defense. 'Wait a minute...' she realized looking again. It wasn't Dilandau. It was another girl, dressed in loose black leather pants and a white sleeveless shirt that seemed to be too big for her form. Strangely she was also barefooted. She stared back at Serryn, blinking in surprise.  
"Who are you?" she demanded holding a sword out also in defense.  
  
Frowning Serryn replied, "That depends, are you a prisoner on this ship?"  
  
"You could say that, "the girl said brushing the bangs of her short blond hair away from her blue eyes.  
Serryn sighed in relief. "I'm Serryn Conil. I'm here to rescue my sister."  
  
"Oh..." The other girl nodded, "So your the Princess..." she said in a strange tone. "I'm Celena. Celena Schezar."  
  
"Celena," started Serryn a plan forming in her mind, " I can get you out of here, but first can you show me where the prison cells are??"  
  
Celena smiled, "Sure! We have to hurry though, their looking for me! This way," she turned heading down the hallway to the left.  
  
Serryn nodded and followed Celena. 'Almost there Aria!'  
  
*****  
  
Celena came to a stop outside a pair of sliding doors with a keypad lock. Pressing a few buttons, she stepped back and the doors opened.  
  
Serryn briefly wondered how Celena had know the code, but thought she must have learned it somehow in her plan to escape. How else would she have gotten out?  
  
The room behind e the doors was just another short hallway with a dead end at each side. And on each side were also five cell doors.  
"Aria!" Serryn called, "Aria are you here?!?!"  
  
"Serryn!! Help me!" Came a very muffled replied.  
  
"Here, "said Celena indicating to the third cell on the right side.  
"Can you get that door open with your sword, " Serryn asked, examining the lock. It looked like it would take some kind of key to open.  
  
Celena appeared to be thinking for a moment but then she smiled digging into the pockets of her pants. "Here!" she exclaimed handing Serryn a key.  
  
Serryn gaped at the other girl. "How did you-?"  
"I'll explain later, hurry up before they find us, "Celena urged.  
"Serryn nodded, "Right!" and stuck the key into the hole. Sure enough the door swung open and a very teary eyed Aria rushed into Serryn's arms.  
  
"Onii-chan!!!" She cried, hugging her older sister tight, "I thought I never see you again! I was so scared! And I cried as loud as I could but they wouldn't take me back, and SERRYN!!! That mean boy slapped me!!" She exclaimed burying her face in her sisters shirt.  
  
"Shhh, "Serryn whispered, trying to comfort the little girl, "It's ok Aria, I'm going to take you, and my new friend Celena and we're gonna get outta here ok??"  
  
Celena stood behind Serryn and waved at Aria when the girl glanced up at her. The little princess smiled back wiping her eyes, "Hi Celena! You wanna play dolls with me when we get back?"  
  
Celena laughed, somewhat sadly Serryn noticed. "Sure Aria, I'd love to play dolls with you."  
  
*****  
The three girls had made it back to the hanger safely, and they paused to catch their breath. "Over their, "Serryn nodded towards the opened port, "That's where I've got our getaway ride."  
  
They started in the direction Serryn had pointed out, but were stopped dead in their tracts by a chorus of shouts.  
  
"There they are!!"  
Serryn glanced behind her. A group of four boys was coming at them fast. Dragonslayers, she could tell by their uniforms.  
  
"It's her!" One with short brown hair exclaimed, "And those two princesses. Get them!"  
  
Serryn turned to her sister, "Aria! Go and get into the Pegasus! Sit down and wait for me!"  
The younger girl nodded and ran towards the port hole, climbing into the Pegasus still hovering there. Serryn turned back to face her adversaries, surprised when she saw Celena stayed poised, her sword lifted ready to fight as well.  
  
The Dragonslayers stopped forming a semicircle around the two girls. The brown haired one stepped forward. "Come on Celena! Enough is enough! Come back with us to Folken and we wont have to hurt you!"  
  
Celena laughed, "Hurt ME Migel?? I'm afraid you're the one who's gonna hurt!" With that she lunged at the surprised Dragonslayer bringing her sword against his hard.   
  
'Wow...she's good,' Serryn thought, but snapped out of it as two of the other slayers approached her.  
"Hey Dallet, look, she's got a stick, I bet that'll hurt, "the boy with grayish-blond hair snickered.  
"Yeh," the boy with shoulder length brown hair replied, "you first Gatti!"  
  
Serryn swung her staff as the boy, Gatti lunged at her, blocking his sword and lifting it up. The move took Gatti by surprise and Serryn took that chance to bring her staff down across his left sholder. Gatti gasped falling to his knees and Dallet leaped up in his place. Serryn perried his thrust to the side of her face, dropping to her knees to kick her legs out at Dallet's, tripping him.  
  
She then allowed herself a glance to see how Celena was fairing. Her eyes widened in shock. Celena was keeping Migel and another boy with blonde hair in a bowl-cut at bay, using her sword with almost no effort at all.  
  
She turned to Serryn, "GO! I'll be right behind you!"  
  
Serryn nodded and turned racing to the port hole. She stopped making sure the Pegasus was right underneath her and jumped in behind Aria, placing her hands on the handlebars. Seconds later the form of Celena came leaping over the edge of the hanger, landing in the Pegasus. Her hands clamped around Serryn's waist. "GO!" She yelled over the noise of a sudden gust of wind.  
  
Serryn didn't need to be told twice. She shot the Pegasus forward, speeding away from the Vione. She had to hurry. before the Slayers gathered themselves and chased after them with their Guymelefs. She heard Celena issued a choking gasp from behind her, which she took was in fear. "Just hold on Celena! We're almost home free!" She yelled.  
Celena tried to yell something back, but choked on her words. 'Probably motion sickness,' Serryn thought as she increased the distance between her and the floating fortress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Fair Fight, Foul Play

OH WAI!! Thankies to all the wonderful people who reviewed my story! I love getting them, and seriously they're addicting so please keep right on reviewing. And as a reward here's the 3rd chapter, hope you guys enjoy! It's a little shorter, but I hope it's just as good as the others. Oh and btw, I reloaded the first 2 chapters, having corrected all those embarrasing little errors I found after I posted them the first time. I know I still missed a few but oh well, C'est la vi, ne? Thanks again Minna-san!! ~Sarah~  
  
  
Chapter 3- Fair Fight, Foul Play  
  
"Come as you are, as you were,  
As I want you to be  
As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy"~ Nirvana  
  
  
  
"Aria sit down! We're gonna flip over!" Serryn exclaimed as her sister peered over the edge of the Pegasus to look behind her.   
  
"Serryn! I think some Guymelefs are coming!" Aria exclaimed.  
  
Serryn stole a quick glance over her shoulder in time to see the large door to the hanger of the Vione opening.  
"Shit!" she yelled, and dove deep into the forest. Hopefully the Zaibach wouldn't be able to find them down there, and she prayed they would assume she had taken off directly for the city.   
  
Her quick reflexes helped to steer around the trees, but Celena had her arms gripped around Serryn's waist so tightly that it was getting hard to breath. At least no Zaibach Guymelefs seemed to be following them just yet.  
  
'She's much stronger then she appears,' Serryn thought, trying to position Celena's arms to where they weren't almost cracking her ribs, 'better stop and take a break before she passes out...'  
  
Serryn slowed the Pegasus down as they pulled into a clearing, and let it hover above the ground a moment before turning it off completely, setting it down on the forest floor.  
  
"Wow that was fun!" Aria laughed climbing down from her seat, "We were going so fast! Boy you showed those boys Serryn! WHAM!" Aria swung a stick she'd picked up down on an invisible adversary.  
  
Serryn let an exhausted smile spread over her face. She had done it! She rescued her sister, saved her country and proved she could fight. 'Take THAT Mom,' she thought triumphantly. She laughed then, noticing Celena's arms stilled wrapped around her waist. "It's all right Celena, we're not moving anymore! You can let go of me now."  
  
"Oh no princess, I'm afraid I can't do that," a voice that was definitely not Celena's answered.  
"What the..." Serryn head whipped around and she screamed as her pale green eyes became parallel with a pair burning red ones.  
"Surprise." Dilandau grinned.  
  
"FUCK!!" Serryn yelled, grabbing for her staff. Dilandau picked up on her move though and swiftly kicked the wooden staff out of the Pegasus where it landed several feet away. But Serryn wasn't giving up yet. She reached down and gripped Dilandau's wrists, clamping her fingers down on the pressure points there digging her nails into his vains.  
  
Dilandau cried out in pain and his grip on her waist loosened slightly. That was all Serryn needed. The muscles in her legs sprung, launching her body from the seat of the Pegasus. Her leap was undirected so she braced herself as she landed, thankfully on her unbruised shoulder. Scrambling to her feet, Serryn thanked the gods when she saw her staff close by. She snatched it up, gaining a defense position.  
  
Dilandau climbed down from the Pegasus, scowling as he rubbed his wrists. Serryn's eyes were fixed on him, not believing what she saw. It WAS Dilandau. She recognized him even without his armor on. He was wearing the same clothing Celena had been, he was even missing shoes. Just like Celena.  
  
"You tricked me!" Serryn exclaimed, realization hitting her, "What the HELL are you??"  
  
Dilandau laughed. "Tricked you??? You actually think I planned this? Don't flatter yourself Princess," he said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Serryn glared at him, furious he had the nerve to mock her even now.  
"Aria," she called to her sister who stood behind her, staring speechlessly at Dilandau. Aria blinked, and found her voice, "That's HIM Serryn!! He's the mean boy who slapped me! What did you do with Celena you big bully?!" she cried running at Dilandau, her little fists balled.  
  
Serryn grabbed the back of Aria's dress before she could get any closer.  
"Aria, listen to me, "she said slowly, her eyes never leaving Dilandau, who was watching them both in mild amusement, "Run now, in the direction of the Mystic Moon, keep going until you come to the city. Understand??"  
  
Dilandau spoke before the younger girl could answer, "That would not be a very smart idea," He warned drawing his sword, "I suggest you both get back in this contraption of yours, right NOW."  
  
"Like hell we will!" Serryn exclaimed, giving her sister a shove. "Aria RUN!"   
Aria, tears now streaming down her face, nodded and took off into the forest, not looking back.  
  
Dilandau smirked, "You just made things extremely difficult for me. But at least I won't be bored." Without a warning he lunged at her bringing his sword down with mind numbing speed. Serryn cried out as she was bearly able to block the move with her staff.  
  
"Not bad," He commented coming at her again, this time from the side, but Serryn was prepared for this and quickly blocked him again. Although, while she was able to defend herself from him, she wasn't able to even take one swing at him.   
  
'I can't keep this up forever,' she thought desperately as she block yet another of the silver haired boy's attacks. Her eyes darted towards the Pegasus. A plan forming in her mind, she chanced a blinded swing at Dilandau midsection, and just missing the point of his sword, dived at the Pegasus. 'If I can't beat him,' she rationalized reaching for the compartment next to the handle bars, 'he's going to have a hell of a time bringing me back to that floating rock!'   
  
Dilandau was coming after her fast, sword raised, when realization of her motives hit him. He yelled grabbing Serryn's wrist and yanked her away from the Pegasus, but not before she was able to clutch the tiny drag-energist and fling in deep into the dark forest.  
  
Dilandau growled in anger, spinning her around to face him. Her eyes glared back at him defiantly.  
"You Bitch!" he screamed, and brought the back of his hand across her face. Serryn cried out, the force of the impact knocking her from her feet. She fell back against the Pegasus and gasped as the back of her head came in contact with the metal of the machine.  
  
Serryn groaned. Her entire head ached now, and she could tell from the coppery taste in her mouth that he'd probably split her lip open. She glanced up dazed, able to make out Dilandau towering over, fury evident on his face. Apparently he was deciding whether or not he was angry enough to kill her here and now.  
  
'It's not up to him!!' her mind screamed, her body agreeing and reacting. Quicker then Dilandau could contemplate, Serryn swung her leg up, her foot connecting very painfully with a place she knew HAD to hurt.  
  
Dilandau screamed as he dropped his sword, falling to his knees. Taking no chances, Serryn reached forward, shoving the red eyed general to the ground. She leaped over him, taking up her fallen staff and ran for all she was worth into the forest, not looking back once.  
  
****  
  
Dilandau lay on his back, gazing at the sky, smiling lazily. One passing by might take him for a boy camped out in the woods, peacefully observing the night sky. But the thoughts running through the young general's mind at the moment were far from peaceful.  
  
'That Goddamned bitch,' he mused, his fingers twitching slightly. He would hunt her, catch her, and wrap his hands around that pale little neck of hers, watching gleefully as the life was drained from those beryl eyes. He scowled, remembering briefly that if the Queen of Conilia had not lowered the barrier, he wouldn't be able to kill her. Not yet anyway.  
  
"Damn you Celena," he hissed pulling himself to his feet, "this is your fucking fault." This time he was going to go back to that poor excuse for a Stratagos and make sure he did the fate alteration RIGHT. He growled kicking the strange contraption the girl had left behind, gritting his teeth as he was reminded of his absence of foot wear.  
  
Dilandau yelled, rage burning in his eyes. "Just great! Just fucking GREAT!!!" He was stuck out in the middle of nowhere. His prisoner had escaped. And he was totally lacking anything that even resembled armor, all because his counterpart found it to heavy for her pathetically weak body.  
  
He let out a sigh, sitting down on the useless hunk of metal. He sat brooding for a moment, running his fingures down the length of the scar on his right cheek. His eyes traveled suddenly onto a pair of leather saddle bags, hanging from the seat of the contraption. Frowning, Dilandau reached for the bags, and began rummaging through them. Slowly a disturbing smile spread across his face.  
  
*****  
  
Serryn didn't know how long she was running. The fear she'd forgotten temporarily back at the clearing had caught up with her, forcing her to stretch her legs as far a she was physically able to, desperate to increase the distance between her and that red eyed, shape shifting monster.  
  
She ran, almost blindly though the forest, the only light coming from the two moons hanging in the sky high above her. Suddenly a tree root seemed to reach up from the earth, snagging her foot and causing Serryn to tumble face first to the moss covered ground.  
  
She lay there for a moment, gulping air into her heaving lungs. Her knuckles were almost white as she gripped her fist into the ground, her fingers sinking into the soft, pungent soil.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Serryn found herself laughing. "I beat him!" she gasped and collapsed into an all out fit of giggles, tears pouring from her eyes. She, Serryn Conil, respected Princess of the country of Conilia had fought one of Zaibach's most skilled and feared warriors. And had actually BEATEN him!  
  
She snorted softly, bringing herself to a sitting position and wiped the tears from her eyes. It hadn't really been a fair fight. She HAD used almost as many dirty tricks as he did. She shrugged, all was fair in love and war, as they said. And at least SHE wasn't low enough as to attack from behind.  
  
Serryn turned her gaze to the sky. The two moons hung above her. They were positioned in the northern part of the sky, and she estimated that if she walked in that direction she would make it to the city before dawn. But would she be to late?  
  
"Two days, "she reminded herself, "He said two days. Mother can't give up that easily. She'll wait it out until the very last second I know it!" Serryn nodded smiling. And Aria was already on her way. Hopefully the younger girl would make it to the city and the arms of their mother sooner then she hoped, and put an end to this nightmare.  
  
"Don't worry Mother," Serryn whispered looking determinedly at the two shining moons, "Everything's going to be all right."  
  
  
  



	5. Smoke and Ash

  
Hey again everyone! I'm back, wow this is really amazing I can't believe I've got the next chapter out. Usually writer's block would be hitting me BIG time by now, but I'm still going strong, ((take THAT writer's block! *WACK WACK*)) The next chapter after this one should be out really soon. I've already got most of it planned out, just gotta type it.  
Thankyou Thankyou you wonderful reviewers you!! ::throws confetti:: you really help cuz every time I get a review I'm inspired to write more. Oh and thanks to Dilandra for reminding me about the scar, I am so bad with my left and rights, and I'm grateful you pointed that mistake out to me, it's fixed now! Well that's enough bla-bla-bla, here's the next chapter, Enjoy and Review!! ~Sarah~  
  
  
Chapter 4- Smoke and Ash  
  
"Wracked again by indecision   
should we make that small incision   
testify to the bleeding heart inside   
we cut we scratched we ran we slashed   
and when he opened up at last   
found a cul-de-sac deep and black   
smoke and ash   
deep and black, smoke and ash"~ Natalie Merchant  
  
  
  
  
Serryn shivered, wrapping her arms tighter around her bear shoulders. The slight breeze reminded her that summer had long since passed, no matter how many warm afternoons had preceded it. She cursed herself for not bringing warmer clothing, but this situation had never presented itself to her previously.  
  
She had been walking for a few hours now. Her legs were aching, and her nerves were shot. Every snapping twig or creaking tree branch caused her to jump, for fear of an ambush. But no, if anyone had been following her she would have known by now. She would have been dead. At any rate, exhaustion was also beginning to set in.  
  
Serryn glanced up at the sky. The moons were beginning to sink below the tree line. She calculated it was about five in the morning. The sun would be rising soon. She glanced around. Things were starting to look familiar. She smiled seeing an ancient oak she had used to climb when she was young. Not long now.  
  
"Maybe...." Serryn stifled a yawn. Maybe she should stop and rest. It felt like years since she'd slept last.   
"No," she said firmly shaking her head to keep herself focused. Rest now and she was sure to sleep until the sun had risen high into the sky. She had to keep going. Only a little while longer.  
  
She continued walking. She yawned again, taking in a deep breath of the early morning air. She stopped momentarily. Was that smoke she smelled? Serryn looked around expecting to find a cottage or something somewhere in the trees. She found none.  
  
'Campers maybe,' she decided, but her muscles had tensed.  
Then came the thunder. Thunder so loud it shook the earth, she could feel it through the leather of her boots. Serryn's face snapped up. Clouds...there WOULD be clouds. Her mind would not allow anything else.   
  
There was, one gigantic one. Burning red with inner fire, and black smoke boiling around its edges. It rose from behind the trees like a vision from a nightmare,  
and Serryn ran.  
  
****  
  
Conilia was burning.  
  
Every roof top in the entire city seemed to be aflame. She could feel the the flames, and wave of heat rushed at her suddenly, blinding her mometarily. Her eyes were wide, but all she could see was white. White heat...  
  
"No," came Serryn's choked whisper, she blinked regaining her vision, "NO! No no nononononono...." She repeated over and over. The words came in time with her foot steps as she ran through the flaming streets. She'd not come upon a living soul since first entering the city. The dead littered the ground, most burned or mauled beyond recognition. Some were soldiers, some civilians. Zaibach armor adorned a few if them, but only a few.  
  
Rounding a corner she froze. Soldiers. Five of them, standing around several stationary guymelefs. Serryn dove behind the wreckage of a half flattened food cart. She crouched there gasping for breath, catching a few of one of the soldier's words.  
  
"- wait for his word to regroup. We're supposed to look for survivors in the mean time."  
  
Serryn recognized that voice. 'Look Dallet, she's got a stick.' She grimaced but fought the urge to go tearing at that cocky Dragonslayer, hoping to hear more.  
  
"What does he want us to do that for?" Dallet asked, sitting down on the foot of his Alseides unit.  
  
Gatti shrugged, "I guess because the two princesses are still missing. He's hoping they'll turn up or something."  
  
"Folken's gonna be pissed," Migel commented as he cleaned his sword, "He hates it when Dilandau goes overboard and sets fire to everything he gets his hands on..." the Slayer trailed off.  
  
Serryn shook her head. She COULDN'T have heard right. 'It's not possible!' she exclaimed mentally, 'there's no way he could have made it here before me...'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a blatant cackle that split through the smoking air, and a house not twenty feet from where she hid was instantly engulfed in flames. Serryn screamed, her voice thankfully covered by the roar of the fire. She flattened herself on her stomach, pulling a fallen piece of roof over her head.  
  
She coughed from the smoke, as debris from the exploded building came raining down on her. It stopped a moment later. Serryn raised her eyes, peering up and gasped. Looming over her, like a giant red demon, was another Zaibach Guymelef. The group of Dragonslayers had leapt to their feet, fear evident on their features. They stood lined up, not taking their eyes from the blood colored Alseides.  
  
It came to a halt in front of the aligned soldiers, the compartment door to the middle of it opening. A figure clothed in red armor leaped down from it.  
"Gatti," Dilandau's voice was dripping with sweetened venom," Stop me if I'm incorrect but as I recall I ordered you and the rest of the Slayers to search the city for any potential survivors."  
  
The blood had drained from Gatti's face, "Um, yes Sir! I was just ordering the rest-"  
Gatti gasped as the force of Dilandau's gloved hand snapped his head to the side. "-to move out and begin searching," he finished, wiping the blood that now dripped from the side of his mouth.  
  
Serryn's eyebrows furrowed. This was how he treated his own men? She studied the faces of the Dragonslayers as Dilandau began barking orders at them. 'Why...they're afraid of him!' she realized. She moved a little, trying to get a better look, but in the process she accidentally caused the rest of the food cart that was still intact to topple over.  
  
She gasped, leaping to her feet as the wreckage crashed down on the spot she had previously been lying on. The noise of the crash unfortunately caught the attention of Dilandau and every one of the Dragonslayers.  
  
"It's the princess!" Gatti exclaimed, pointing her out.  
  
Dilandau's face had expanded into a wide grin. "Princess! Nice to see you again. Care to join us?" he asked and laughed maniacally.   
  
Serryn, her eyes wide, spun on her heel and ran. "After her!" she heard Dilandau yell from behind her. 'Stupid!' she screamed silently at herself. 'Stupid stupid stupid!' She turned a corner suddenly. At least she had an advantage over them. She knew ever street and back ally in this city.  
  
****  
  
Dilandau watched the green eyed princess vanish around a corner pursued by his men. "Fast runner, "he observed, as the Dragonslayers disappeared from site.  
  
He looked up at the sky. The two moons had already disappeared from view, but the sun had begun to rise, casting a crimson glow over the city. It only added to the burning red and oranges of the fires that surrounded him, making it seem like some bizarre dream state.  
  
He closed his eyes breathing in the smoke and ash that filled the air. This was what he lived for. The joy of battle. Of the pursuit. He would soon settle the score with the little bitch who dared defy him. Dared to make a fool of him. He licked his lips in anticipation. She would pay.  
  
The girl was heading south, he calculated. Towards the middle of the city. He grinned. Towards the castle. "Stupid girl," he muttered, laughing softly and began walking down a street that led directly to the palace entrance.  
  
****  
  
Serryn stole a glance behind her. They were still following her, one man short now. She'd taken the liberty of hiding behind a corner and knocking one of them unconscious. But she still had four more to worry about. They were the same ones as before, her friends from the Vione she noted, joined by two new ones. At least she'd gotten the one who'd hit her sister that first night. She hoped his head killed him when he came to.  
  
She looked back in front of her, focusing on the matter at hand. 'If I take the left, I can cut through Hudson's Inn and take the back passage way, that will lead me to the gates.'  
  
Serryn dove left, thankfully the door to the Inn was ajar. She slammed it shut and pulled the wooden bar down over the lock, looking around. She sighed in relief. The room was deserted. Anyone who'd been in it had hopefully evacuated.  
  
She didn't hesitate, running across the dining room and into the kitchen. Pots were still on the stove, filled with water, and a bag of oatmeal still sat open on the counter, waiting to be cooked. The scene seemed so surreal to Serryn. 'Why mother?' came the question asked as she bolted out the back door and ran through the back all. The castle lay right in front of her. She ran towards it, knowing exactly where to go. A memory played itself in her mind.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
She was in her bed, both her mother and father by her side.  
"So remember Serryn-chan," her father said in a gentle but serious voice, "if there is ever a time the castle is under attack, you are to go directly to the highest tower in the West wing."  
  
"But why father?" she had asked in a confused voice.  
"Because love, "her mother smiled, "there will be an air ship there waiting to take us to safety."  
"All of us?" Serryn asked, "You father? And mother? And even Aria?"  
"Yes, "said her father, "You and Mother and Aria. But I will stay here and fight to protect the city." ~~  
  
Serryn held back tears as she ran. Her father had died that way, while she and Mother and Aria had escaped. And now it was happening again. She prayed they would be there.  
  
She had cleared the ally when a sudden movement caught her. She cried out and ducked, the edge of a sword just missing her.  
  
"Damn it!!" Dilandau cursed, his garnet eyes flashing with rage. Serryn screamed. He had know where she was heading, and had tried to cut her off. She couldn't fight him, the first time had been nothing but luck and she knew that. Her only hope was to outrun him in hopes his heavy armor would slow him down.  
  
She dashed up the stairs to the palace entrance before Dilandau could come at her again. Slamming the door behind her she then took off to her left. "Hello?!" she yelled as she ran, "Is anyone here???" Her voice echoed off the walls of the abandoned castle. There was no one to help her.  
  
The crashing sound of the doors being thrown open fueled her fear and encouraged her almost numb legs to keep moving, her burning lungs to keep breathing. Serryn had to find someone, ANYONE to help her fend that psychotic bastard off. She made it to the stair that lead up to the West wing of the castle.   
  
It was usually the busiest part of the entire castle besides the throne room, but now it was as deserted as the rest of the city. 'Where the hell IS everyone?!' she gasped, running down the hall and heading up the second and last flight of spiraling stairs.  
'Almost there,' Serryn told herself, praying the footsteps behind her were farther away then they sounded, "Almost there, almost there, almost-"  
  
"MOTHER!!" she yelled bursting into the top of the tower, "Mother! MOM? ARIA???"  
Silence. It tore at her like a rabid animal. There was nothing. A few birds fluttered around in the rafters above her, but the room was empty.  
  
"No..." Serryn whispered, she wouldn't believe it, she refused to.  
"MOTHER!!!" She ran across the room to the open balcony at the top of the tower. But suddenly a strange feeling ran up her legs, and Serryn realized she was no longer running, but sliding. She gasped as she slipped, flailing her arms around trying to stop herself.  
  
She cried out in pain as her abdomen connected and then broke through the rotted wooden railing, and the a scream ripped it's was through her throat as the ground two hundred feet below became parallel with her eyesight. Her arm shot out blindly as she fell. She felt steel and gripped it tightly. Her fall was brought to a jarring stop, almost causing her to lose her grip, but Serryn held on, her life literally depended on it.  
  
Serryn's heart was racing, and her mind spinning. She gasped for breath, and opened her eyes when she realized they were closed tight to take in her situation. Nausea swept over her body as she realized just how high up she was.  
  
She was hanging over the edge of the highest tower in the West wing, the burning city stretched out before her. Her hand, closed around an iron bar that held the railing up, was the only thing preventing her from plummeting to her death.  
  
Serryn gasped again in pain. Her arm felt like it was being pulled from it's socket. "Breath, "she whispered, her lips trembling, "Think....and breath." She felt with her feet trying to determine where the side of the tower was, but all she felt was air.  
"Breath, "she repeated, but then heard a sound that seemed to stop her heart.   
  
Footsteps clicked over the cobbled stone of the floor, getting closer and closer. Serryn choked back a sob, 'I should just let go, 'she thought numbly, 'deprive him the pleasure of killing me himself..." But as she glanced down, she could only grip the iron bar tighter, "I can't, "she gasped.  
  
The footsteps had stopped. And were replaced by a new sound. Laughter.  
"Well well, what do we have here?" the words made the blood in Serryn's vains run cold. "You seem to be having a little trouble, ne princess?" Dilandau grinned, leaning over what remained of the railing.  
  
Serryn's jaw clenched in anger, but she said nothing. She refused to feed his fire.  
"That really was a stupid thing for you to do, you know, "he told her, "Running up here to your little family get-together room when it was the most obvious thing you could do."  
  
Serryn looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock. "How did you know...?"  
  
"Oh your mother's trusted advisor confided in me before he ran out of breath."  
  
She closed her eyes, tears rolling down the side of her face. So...he had known all along where she was going, but...  
"How did you get here in the first place??" she demanded.  
  
Dilandau smiled wickedly, kneeling down so his face was closer to hers. "One of the most important rules of war, "he explained, "is that you ALWAYS make sure you strip something of all its valuables before leaving it behind with an enemy. But," he cut in before she could say anything, "those spare engergists in your saddle bag came in incredibly handy. So I'm grateful for your ignorance."  
  
He laughed again as rage washed over her face. "Go AWAY!" she growled at him.  
Dilandau raised an eyebrow, "Now why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Don't FUCK with me Dilandau!" she screamed, "I know you want to kill me, but I'm NOT going to let have that privilege. I swear to the gods, just try! I'll let go, I swear it!" She promised, looking him dead in the eye. She could. Now she could, if she had to...  
  
All the expression had left Dilandau's face. He leaned back and crossed his arms. "All right...do it."  
  
Serryn's mouth dropped. She hadn't been expecting that. She had expected him to laugh again and then come at her, his sword drawn. But...was he actually going to let her kill herself??  
She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the ground rushing up at her. She could do it. She could. 'Mother, 'she voiced silently, letting out a shaky breath, 'I'll be with you soon...' Her grip began to loosen.  
  
"Of course, "Dilandau's voice spoke up suddenly, breaking her concentration, and causing her grip to tighten again, "that WOULD leave you poor little sister all alone. What a shame it would be for her to find your broken body lying on the ground. The only person she had left..."  
  
"Gods...Aria!" Serryn whispered. Was it possible she could still be alive? Could she still be out there in the woods somewhere?  
  
"Yes...Aria, "Dilandau said in mock pity, "Poor poor Aria."  
  
Serryn shook her head, "It doesn't matter! Death by you, or death by myself, she'll still be alone."  
  
"...Who says I'm going to kill you?"  
  
  



	6. Sweet Surrender

Next chapter, up in a flash, just like I promised, ne? Perhaps I'm just expressing my increasing Dilandau withdrawl. You'd think one of the main characters would be in each Vol. at least ONCE ne? Who else votes Vol.6 SUX??? Well, I've only got 2 more to go, but I'm sorta dreading it. I like my Dilandau as his current 100% male self, thankyou! Kudos to Celena though, not like its her fault^.^()   
And for those of you thinking "She hasn't seen the whole series yet?" I'm a crack addict when it comes to spoilers, although I *did* figure out Dilly's lil secret on my own, only afterwards did I read into it.   
Jebuz I chatter so, well enjoy the fic and as always:   
Be Kind Re Wind-ack-*VIEW*!.  
~Sarah~  
  
Chapter 5-Sweet Surrender  
  
  
"It doesn't mean much  
It doesn't mean anything at all  
the life I've left behind me  
is a cold room  
I've crossed the last line  
from where I can't return  
where every step I took in faith   
betrayed me  
and led me from my home"~ Sarah Mclachlan  
  
  
  
Serryn stared at the red eyed Zaibach general, her mouth dry, opened in disbelief. She closed her eyes, laughing softly. "You may be a skilled warrior Dilandau, "she said bitterly, "But you're a horrible liar."  
  
"Am I?" he countered, stretching his arms out behind him, popping a few joints.  
  
"You tricked me before, and I'm not letting you do it again."  
  
Dilandau's eyes narrowed in anger. "I never tricked you," he said in a low and dangerous voice, "Get that through your fucking head."  
  
Serryn opened her mouth to yell at him, but cried out instead as her grip on the iron bar slipped slightly. "Shit!" she gasped, "Oh gods..." She reached out her other arm, trying to grab the bar with it, but the way her shoulders were positioned made it impossible for her to reach it.  
  
Her breaths came faster as little by little her grasp slipped. She looked up trying to get a better view of the railing, and a surprised yelp escaped her lips when a gloved hand suddenly appeared in front of her eyes. She followed the hand up to the face of it's owner.  
  
"What the hell is that?" she demanded.  
  
"It's my hand, "Dilandau replied in annoyance, "Take it."  
  
"No, "Serryn said defiantly, turning her face away.  
  
"Serryn..." his voice was low and calm, but the pupils of his eyes had contracted to slits, "Don't be an IDIOT."  
  
Serryn's heart seemed to skip a beat, and her eyes wandered back to his face. It was the first time he'd ever addressed her by her name. She studied his eyes. They were still expressionless, but for a moment something flickered in them, something that was there and gone before Serryn could identify it.  
  
She glanced back at his hand masked in black leather and red armor. 'Think about Aria,' a voice in the back of her mind whispered, 'Give her hope.'  
Serryn closed her eyes. 'Ok.'  
  
She lifted her own free hand and placed it in Dilandau's. His fingers closed around it firmly and she felt herself being pulled back up onto the balcony, into his arms. Serryn stumbled slightly, moving her arms to push herself away from him, but was almost instantly overcome by a wave of exhaustion. Now that her body was no longer struggling to keep her alive, it demanded sleep. Her legs felt like they were about to give out on her any moment.  
  
As she calmed her breath, Serryn looked up into the silver haired boy's eyes. "Thankyou..." she mumbled, her eyes half closed. His expression was mildly amused now and his lips moved in reply, but whatever he was saying was lost to her as she slowly slipped from consciousness, sleep desperately seizing control of her body.  
  
The last thing she remembered seeing before the world faded away was a puddle of liquid on the cobble stone floor that had caused her to slip. A puddle that reflected like a ruby in the early morning light.  
  
****  
  
Dilandau's smug expression faltered for a moment and his eyes widened in surprise as the girl collapsed in his arms. "Stupid," he muttered, clutching her forearms to keep her from falling. "Fine time to fall asleep."  
  
A single thought crossed his mind at that moment. 'Why?'  
He had had that arduous, poor excuse for a princess at his mercy. He could have killed her a hundred times over by now. He had WANTED to. But he hadn't...  
Dilandau dismissed the thought momentarily as his ears became aware of footsteps closing in on him.  
  
He turned, shifting the girl to where he was supporting her back and legs with both of his arms, and faced to door right at the moment it burst open.  
  
"Lord Dilandau!" Chesta, who headed the group of Slayers exclaimed as he and the rest of Dilandau's men rushed into the tower room. All five of them filed in one by one. Gatti, who brought up the rear walked a little dizzily, a hand placed tenderly over a very purple bruise on his forehead.  
  
All the Dragonslayers fell silent upon seeing the seemingly lifeless princess in the arms of their commander.  
  
"Um...Is that the princess, Sir?" Migel asked, struggling to keep his voice toneless.  
  
"No Migel, it's Emperor Dornkirk. He decided to drop in for a surprise visit," Dilandau replied, glaring at the brown haired boy in disgust.  
  
The Slayers exchange several confused glances. "Of COURSE it's the Princess you morons!" Dilandau shouted, his hand clenching the girl's shoulder tighter then he probably meant to.  
  
Migel broke into a sweat, gulping, "I-I meant Sir, is she dead?"  
  
Dilandau frowned, and let out a small sigh to the Slayer's relief. "No. I've decided to take her prisoner for the time being. Folken may want to ask her a few questions."  
'And maybe it will help him forget my slightly hasty disposal of the Queen herself,' he added silently.  
  
Stepping forward he lifted his arms and dumped the girl's body into a very surprised Chesta's arms.   
"Take her back to the Vione," he ordered, making his way through the small group which quickly parted for him, "After you've taken care of her, you are all to report to the throne room for further orders." With that said, the red eyed general disappeared down the stairs, the echo of his footsteps fading away.  
  
The Dragonslayers all simultaneously let out large sighs of relief.  
"Well, THAT was weird, " Guimel stated, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Tell me about it," Dallet laughed," Since when is he concerned about what Folken might want?"  
  
The other's shrugged. "I think he likes her," Dallet added, grinning.  
  
"You think EVERYONE likes EVERYONE Dallet. But don't let him hear you say that," Migel warned," he'd kick your ass before you even finished speaking."  
  
"Um...GUYS!" Chesta, who'd been silent for the passed few moments suddenly spoke up, his face turning several shades of red, "Could...um, could someone fix her shirt...PLEASE!"  
  
The other slayers looked up and immediately burst into laughter. Poor Chesta was doing his best not to look at the girl's upper torso, where her shirt had been pulled down to where, had she been conscious, she would have fixed immediately.  
  
"I think CHESTA likes her!" Dallet hooted.  
  
"WooHoo! All right Chesta!" Viole exclaimed slapping the blonde boy on the back.  
  
"GUYS!!"  
  
****  
  
Serryn's eyes were open wide, but she could see nothing around her, just empty black space. Her eyes then wandered down to her hands. She gasped, her stomach convulsing. Both of her hands were covered in blood, reaching all the way up to her elbows. It dripped from her fingers forming puddles on an invisible floor.  
  
The puddles shone, light reflecting from them, contorted and broken like shards of glass. Though she looked, Serryn could find no source of light. She suddenly heard a cry from behind her, turning just in time to see the back of a woman as she fell to the ground. As her body hit the floor, the woman's head snapped back, allowing Serryn to see her face.  
  
"Mother!" Serryn cried, running to the side of the fallen queen, but it was too late, she was dead. A deep gash in her side seeped blood. "NO! Mother!" Serryn pulled the queens body into her arms, burying her face in her mother's dark hair, sobbing. The sound of footsteps caused her to look up. A dark figure was approaching, sword held to it's side, shining in the same invisible light. The tip of it also dripped blood.  
  
Serryn grasped her mother close, trying to back away. The figure grew closer. She struggled to see it's face, but it was cloaked in shadow. All that was visible was a set of eyes, inhuman eyes that glowed crimson.  
  
"NO!!!!!" Serryn screamed, lurching forwards. She sat gasping for breath, sweat beading on her forehead. It took a few seconds for her vision to clear, but when it did she realized it was no longer dark, and she was alone.  
  
She was lying in a bed. Blinking Serryn looked around. A bed in a fairly small room. The only light came from a gas lamp sitting on a table next to her. It cast eerie blue and black shadows throughout the room.  
  
"Where am I?" Serryn whispered, dangling her legs over the side of the bed. She winced slightly, the sore muscles in her arms and legs reminding of previous events.  
She knew where she was.  
  
Her first reaction was to search for her staff. But it was gone. In fact she couldn't even remember when she had had it last. She laughed softly at her incompetence, but her face slowly grew serious.  
  
"So I lost," her voice stated in monotone. Serryn grimaced, 'I'm such a coward,' her mind berated itself.  
'And yet...I'm still alive. Why?' she wondered, remembering the rage in Dilandau's eyes. 'He had every reason to want to kill me...'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a clicking sound as the door to her room slid open. Light that was slightly brighter then the one in her room shone in and she recognized the face of the boy who stood there.  
  
'Gatti,' she remembered, and smiled seeing the large bruise that still adorned his forehead. That was some condolence.  
  
"Lord Folken would like to see you, "he stated, "Please follow me."  
  
Serryn nodded getting to her feet and followed the Dragonslayer out the door and down the hallway. They had been walking for a few moments when she decided to speak. "So, who's this 'Folken' guy anyway?"  
  
Gatti glanced at her sideways, smiling slightly, "He's the commander of this ship. His orders come directly from Zaibach's Emperor."  
  
"Oh..." Serryn replied smirking, "Dilandau's boss?"  
  
Gatti was about to reply, but the words suddenly caught his throat. Serryn looked ahead and paled slightly. Dilandau was walking torwards them. Gatti came to a halt, instantly saluting.  
"Lord Dilandau." He said acknowledging his superior's presence. Dilandau glance briefly at him, but he gaze rested on Serryn. When he spoke it was to Gatti, but his garnet eyes never left her own pale greens.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" he questioned.  
  
"I'm taking her to see Lord Folken, sir. The Stratagos has requested an audience with the Princess." Gatti replied.  
  
Serryn's face was calm and expressionless, but underneath she was seething. She hated the way the both of them spoke like she wasn't even there.  
  
"Return to your post, Gatti, "the silver haired general commanded, "I'll take her to Folken."  
  
Gatti looked like he was about to protest, but Dilandau shot him a quick glance, and the Dragonslayer swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Sir!" he spoke turning around quickly and walked back the other way.  
  
Dilandau waited until the Slayer was out of site, before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Serryn took a few quick steps and was soon shoulder to shoulder with him. She thought for a moment, but pressed her lips tightly together. Her message was clear: 'I'm not speaking to you.'  
  
Dilandau smirked slightly, but he agreed with her as he also remained silent. The pair stayed that way until the Dilandau came to a stop outside a large pair of doors. He entered a code into the key pad, and the doors slid open. The young general stepped inside the room, and Serryn followed, a bit more cautiously.  
  
It was a large room, also lit with the dim blue light of several gas lamps. The furnishings reminded Serryn slightly of the study in the Conilia palace. The only difference was where the wood had been replaced by stainless steel.  
  
A man sat a desk in the corner of the room. He stood upon their entry, and Serryn studied him. He was very tall, clothed in a long black cloak. His greenish-blue hair almost blended in with the color of the lamps. His face was stolid, though his eyes seemed kind. A great sadness seemed to surround him, that much she could tell.  
  
"Good evening, Princess Serryn Conil, "He greeted her, "Please have a seat."  
  
  
  
  



	7. Friends and Enemies

Back again, with yet another chapter. I think it's the longest one I've done so far, and probably the most humorus. Yes, belive it or not people I do humor! For proof check out my story "WiteIris's Harem Fic." If anything, it'll at least be entertaining. If you like Slayers, and Gundam and Outlaw Star and Fushigi Yugi... Dilly's gonna be in the second chapter once I post it.((if nothing that'll get you folks to read it))^-^ All right, enough shameless self advertising, on with the fic!  
~Sarah~  
  
  
Chapter 6- Friends and Enemies  
  
"But I threw you the obvious  
Just to see if there was more behind the  
Eyes of a fallen angel  
Eyes of a tragedy." ~A Perfect Circle   
  
  
Serryn flinched slightly as the doors behind her slid shut. She glanced at the small table the man had gestured at, and hesitantly took a seat in it. The man sat in a chair across from her. Dilandau didn't bother sitting, instead preferring to lean against the wall by the door.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, "the man said, "I am the Zaibach Stratagos, Folken Fanel. It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."  
  
Serryn stared at him. Pleasure her ass.  
"I can't say I feel the same Stratagos Folken, "she replied, crossing her arms.  
  
Folken raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"  
  
A laugh sounded from across the room. Both Serryn and Folken turned their heads. Dilandau was still leaning against the wall, his eyes now heavenward. Folken frowned at him before turning back to face her.  
  
"You had my city burned to the ground," Serryn said angrily, "It's not the kind of thing you do to get people to like you."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about that inconvenience Princess Serryn, but you must understand this is a war. In war there are two options. You become alias, or you fight. I'm afraid your mother chose the latter."  
  
"It was wrong!" Serryn exclaimed, "It was unfair! You have no right to even think you can justify what you did. It was Zaibach who started all of this goddamned fighting in the first place."  
  
Despite her outburst Folken remained unwaivered. "I'm certain you are familiar with the phrase 'All's fair in love and War' your highness?"  
  
Serryn gaped at him in a total loss for words. Had she only recalled those very words this morning after her first fight with Dilandau? Folken leaned back in his chair, obviously aware that he had made his point, whether she agreed with it or not.  
  
"The only question now is what do we do with you?" he stated, looking at her thoughtfully.  
  
Serryn's eyes widened, fear suddenly making itself know to her once again. "Please sir," she addressed him more politely then before," if you would just release me. I'm obviously not a threat to you anymore. My sister may still be alive and I have to find her..."  
  
"On the contrary," the Stratagos said, folding his arms on the table, "Your mother died during our attack on you city, leaving you her eldest heir," he glared momentarily at Dilandau, who once again averted his eyes, "This makes you Conilia's rightful ruler."   
  
Serryn's eyes fell to the ground as she felt tears forming at their corners. The words 'mother died' and 'rightful ruler' swirled around in her head, making her dizzy.  
  
"As you might know, we cannot let the ruler of even a fallen enemy country go free. You would be at liberty to go to other country's, giving them valuable information about us. We can't allow that," Folken continued quietly.  
  
"But I promise that I won't-"  
  
"I have no guarantee of anything you might promise me your highness, "The Stratagos said cutting her off. "I'm sorry but I have only two options to offer you. The first is that you can join the Zaibach Empire, and become one of our warriors. I'm aware that you are somewhat skilled in the art of combat," he explained catching her confused expression. "If you join us you will receive training and I guarantee your skills will excel."  
  
"You...you would let me fight?" Serryn asked, not quite believing what she had heard. Folken nodded.   
  
Something inside of her was strangely intrigued. They would train her. She could become a great warrior, just like she dreamed. No more set backs or barriers, no more sneaking behind someone's back. 'But they are the ZAIBACH!' her mind argued, 'The MURDERERS of your country!'  
  
"What's the second option? "she asked a bit hesitantly. She knew it couldn't be good.  
  
"Death." The Stratagos clearly stated.  
  
Serryn let out a shaky sigh. She had been right. But her mind was torn. Side with the enemy, or die. Ironically the same choice had been given to her mother. She had chosen and she had died. 'It must have seemed like the honorable thing to do,' she thought absently, 'With that shield protecting us, mother thought she couldn't lose. Yet she did.'   
  
Then a horrifying thought occurred to her. 'What if it was all my fault?? What if I was the reason she lowered the shield so quickly? I never did leave her anything saying where I had gone. She must have assumed I'd been kidnapped too!' Serryn was trembling now. 'Gods what have I done?'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted then by the Zaibach Stratagos's voice. "I'm aware that this is not an easy decision for you Princess, so you have until tomorrow evening to give me your answer."  
  
Serryn nodded, remaining silent.  
  
"You may go then. I'm allowing you free access to the level that your room is located on. Please do not be foolish and exceed these boundaries." Folken stood then, pushing in his chair. He returned his desk, back to whatever he had been doing before her arrival. Obviously the conversation had reached it's endpoint.  
  
Serryn jumped suddenly, feeling a pressure on her arm. Dilandau had stepped up behind her. "Let's go," he told her, pulling her to her feet. Serryn glared at him, jerking her arm out of his grasp. She turned and walked toward the door, nose up. "I can lead myself, Thankyou," she assured him.  
  
Rage flashed in the young general's garnet eyes, but was quickly replaced by dark amusement. He obliged her by once again taking her arm, much more firmly, and guiding her out the sliding doors.  
  
****  
  
Serryn was furious by the time she and Dilandau had walked back to her assigned room. The silver haired general had made it a point on their way back to explain to her in detail all the possible ways she would be put to death, should she chose the option.  
  
"And there's my personal favorite," he continued, actually following Serryn into her room, "where we take the prisoner and hang them outside the Vione by his, oh excuse me, HER wrists. Then we have target practice-"  
  
She whirled around on him without warning, anger burning in her eyes. "Dilandau, she shouted," Shut UP!"  
  
Serryn gasped as she found her back connecting almost instantly with the wall, her wrists locked in an iron grip on each side of her head.  
  
"Lets get one thing straight here, Princess," Dilandau's voice was dangerous, as was the smile twisted on his lips, "I've spared your life twice now. If your a smart little girl, you'll watch what you say to me, because I don't care WHAT Folken says, you are MY prisoner and I WILL kill you, should it please me."  
  
She stared up at him, her eyes wide, and her face flushed with rage. But she didn't dare speak back because she new what he said was true, and if her life was to end it would be on her own terms. Her breath quickened as he leaned in closer, his mouth right next to her ear.  
  
"Don't think too hard about Folken's offer," he whispered, his warm breath on her neck causing goose bumps to rise on Serryn's fleash, "Cuz either way it's gonna be hell."  
  
He leaned back then, releasing his grip on her wrists. Serryn took this opportunity to step quickly away from him, putting the bed between her and the sliver haired boy.  
His mouth was now set in a straight line, but she knew he was silently laughing at her.  
  
"There's a wash room across the hall and two doors down from here," he stated calmly, as if nothing had happened, "You can find some clean clothing on the shelves. If you look hard enough, you might actually find something that fits," he told her, and with that he left the room, the door sliding shut behind him.  
  
Serryn let out an involuntary sigh. "Bastard!" she exclaimed, her fist slamming into the pillow sitting on her bed. "Should it please him...Go to hell." She flopped onto the bed, this time pounding both fists into the unfortunate stuffed piece of cloth. 'How dare he threaten me like that!' she thought rolling over onto her back, starring at the ceiling. How she wished she could....what? Kill him? Serryn shook her head. Even if she was physically able to manage it, she didn't think she was capable of killing anyone.  
  
'But if that's the case, how can I join the Zaibach. They act like killing is what they were born to do...but am I prepared to die, rather then join them?'  
  
She shuddered thinking of what Dilandau had said they would do to her. But no, he must have just been trying to scare her. The Zaibach may be murderers, but they weren't sadists...were they? Serryn frowned, rolling back off the bed.  
  
Dilandau certainly appeared to thrive on other people's pain. But what about the rest of them. Folken seemed decent, once she got passed the fact that he was so biased to his own opinion on how the world worked, and the Dragonslayer Gatti had even been kind and polite to her.  
  
Serryn sighed and turned, making a discovery. She was standing in front of a wall, where instead of steel, there was a large mirror. Her mouth dropped at the sight of her own reflection. "Gods, I look awful!" she exclaimed. Her pants were ripped at the knees, and her shirt also had countless tears in it. Dirt and soot markings covered her face, and her hair had come loose at one point, the pale golden curls tangled and wild.   
  
"No wonder that asshole made a point of telling me where the wash room was," she muttered. But now that she thought of it, a nice hot bath sounded like a piece of heaven, and she immediately went to the door. She was relieved in finding that Dilandau had not stooped low enough to ignore Folken's words and lock her in.  
  
****  
  
Serryn found the wash room where Dilandau had said it would be. Thankfully it was vacant at the moment, and she hoped it would stay that way. The room itself was similar to the one Serryn had had in her own bathroom. A large pool was placed in the center of the room, its depths reaching to about four feet in the middle. Bars of soap were placed randomly around the pool's edge. She could tell from the size of it that it was intended to be used by groups.  
  
She then noticed a control panel on a wall of to the side. After studying it for a moment she learned that it controlled the temperature of the water and Serryn set it for a soothing eighty-five degrees. She then shed her clothing, and wrapped herself in one of the blue towels she found on a shelf. The point of this being so she would have SOME cover should she be walked in on.  
  
Serryn let out a long sigh as she stepped into the warm, slightly scented water. She felt the tension in her shoulders slowly evaporating, and her sore muscles rejoiced. She let her self soak for a while, before reaching for a bar of soap and vigorously scrubbing the dirt and soot off her skin and out of her hair, using the now soaked towel as a washcloth.  
  
She jump, startled suddenly at the sound of the door sliding open. She cursed softly, wrapping the wet towel back around her. Luckily it was big enough to go around her body twice for extra cover. She sunk low in the water, having it bearly reach her chin as a trio of boys, wearing identical black pants and sleeveless blue shirts, walked noisily into the wash room.  
  
It was Gatti, and two other slayers, both of whom she recognized. Chesta, Dilandau had called the one with the blonde bowl cut, and the other was the one who had made fun of her use of a staff. Dallet, if she remembered correctly. The three of them were talking, still oblivious to her presence.  
  
Chesta then turned around spotting her. His face immediately flushed red and he made a startled choking noise. The other two also turned around, their chatter coming to a halt. There was an awkward moment of silence, before Gatti finally found his voice.  
  
"Woah, sorry princess! Um...didn't mean to walk in on you!" he said laughing nervously.  
  
"Yeh, we had no idea you were in here, "Dallet explained although he sounded a lot less nervous.  
  
Chesta said nothing, preferring to just stand gaping at her.  
  
Serryn laughed nervously as well, "It's ok, you just scared me a little," she assured them smiling. It was rather amusing to watch the three Zaibach Dragonslayers panic at the site of a girl in a tub.  
  
"Ok, well we'll leave you alone now, sorry again!" Gatti said, grabbing both Dallet's and Chesta's arms directing them back out the door.  
  
"Oh, wait!" Serryn called. She didn't know whether or not she actually planned to join the Zaibach yet, but it might be best to have a few friends before venturing into unknown territory. And these guys didn't seem that bad at all, once their fearless leader was absent.  
  
The three boys stopped, looking at her, somewhat confused. "If you guys were wanting to get in, don't mind me, I really don't want to be a nuisance." She told them.  
  
"Oh no! Your not-"  
  
"It's ok, "Serryn smiled, "It was getting kinda boring in here, it would be nice to have someone to talk to."  
  
Gatti stilled looked hesitant, but Dallet broke out in a wide grin, and immediately began to strip his clothing off. Serryn's hand reached half to her eyes, before she realized, relieved that the brown haired boy was wearing a pair of shorts underneath, which he kept on. He then jumped in, causing a large wave that soaked the other two slayer's shoes.  
"Come on you pansies! She's just a girl, she's NOT gonna bite!" he jeered laughing.  
  
Serryn laughed as Dallet turned to her, shrugging his shoulders, making a face.  
  
Gatti sighed, rolling his eyes, and began to take off his clothing as well. Chesta followed suit after Gatti lightly hit him in the back of the head, which seemed to snap him out of his daze.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed rubbing the back of his head, and then proceeded to shove Gatti into the pool.  
  
"You little..." Gatti gasped, wiping water from his eyes, swiftly catching Chesta around the ankles, and the blond boy immediately toppled over into the pool, splashing water everywhere.  
  
The next few minutes were spent in an all out water war. Serryn even joined in, helping Dallet hold Gatti's arms while Chesta gave him a soap nuggie. Shrieks and laughter echoed of the tiled walls until all four of them leaned against the edges of the pool panting, smiles plastered across their faces.  
  
It was a new experience for Serryn, she had never spent time having fun with others her own age before. Especially boys. If she had, it would have been seen as courting and before she'd know it, her mother's advisor would be ranting about weddings and such. It was nice to just lay back and enjoy herself for once. 'It's also great view," she thought blushing as Gatti yawned stretching, absentmindedly showing off his well toned chest.  
  
Her smile faltered slightly. It had only been this morning that she had lost everything that made up her entire life. Her home, her family, and her freedom. It seemed wrong suddenly, to be enjoying herself like this. People were dead. Her mother... Serryn then became aware that Gatti was speaking to her.  
  
"What?" she asked blinking.  
  
"I was asking if maybe you wanted to come with us to raid the kitchen...?" he asked, blushing noticeably.  
  
They were being so nice to her when they really had no reason in the world to be. She WAS a prisoner after all.  
Serryn grinned, if a bit weakly. "Sure. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday!"  
  
Gatti smiled, and Chesta and Dallet cheered, jumping out of the pool, grabbing towels, and splashing water over everything that was still dry.  
  



	8. To Think and Do

Back again, another day another chapter, ne? Heh, look I rhymed! ^-^ Well for those of you who think I forgot about poor Celena, here ya go, booyah! ::wonders why on earth she just used that word:: Well hope you guys enjoy, remember to review and....::glances at TV:: good Gods are they playing that Weezer video again??? . That's three times in one night! ::wanders off grumbling::  
~Sarah~  
  
  
Chapter 7- To Think and Do  
  
"Deep inside of a parallel universe  
It's getting harder and harder  
To tell what came first   
Under water where thoughts can breathe Easily  
Far away you were made in a sea  
Just like me."~ Red Hot Chilli Peppers  
  
  
  
Dilandau leaned against the railing of the balcony adjoined to his room. The world was spread below him, illuminated by the two moons the hanging in the sky. The Vione was positioned above a nomad's land, perhaps twenty miles east of where it had last been outside the city of Conilia.  
  
The young general was staring at the larger of the two moons. He wondered about the supposedly cursed planet and the people who were said to live there. It angered him because it was something he would never see, never be able to understand. Dilandau hated not understanding things.  
  
Colors swirled on the moons surface, deeps blues contrasting with vivid greens. Dilandau frowned. The green reminded him of something. Eyes wide with anger, staring at him in loathing. And soft lips struggling not to open and scream insults at him. He didn't quite understand her either...  
  
The silver haired boy growled tearing his gaze away from the moon, and he headed back inside to the dimly lit space of his room. 'Why am I thinking about her,' he demanded wordlessly, sinking into a chair. 'I should have killed her. What the hell was I thinking?'   
  
But he knew somehow he didn't really regret it. He smiled, a thought coming to mind. If she joined the Zaibach he would be in command over her. The thought was quite intriguing. He would show her the beating of a life time, pay back to what she did to him in the forest. And Folken wouldn't have a word in on it. His smile faltered suddenly.  
  
'You think about her a lot, even if it is negative thought,' he heard a voice say, seeming to come from the depths of his mind. But it wasn't his voice.  
  
"Shut up." Dilandau growled, his hand clutching the arm of the chair, causing the wood to creak.  
  
'Why? You know I'm right,' the voice pouted, but it's tone changed, pleading, 'Please let me come out.'  
  
Dilandau grinned wickedly, 'Still beat from your last attempt?' he questioned mentally.  
  
'Please?' the voice asked again, 'I get so lonely...'  
  
'Shut up, 'Dilandau said again, 'Don't think I've forgotten what happened last time. You really screwed me over Celena.'  
  
'She was kind! She offered to help me. I only wanted a friend, please Dilandau! I-"  
  
"I said SHUT UP!!" Dilandau screamed, jumping to his feet. The voice grew silent. He breathed in heavily, wondering momentarily why he was out of breath. "That's it," he muttered, heading for the door, "I'm fucking sick of this, Folken's going to fix it and he's going to fix it NOW!"  
  
The young general stormed down the halls of the Vione. It was early morning, the Stratagos was usually up by now. And if he wasn't he soon would be.  
  
"Folken!" Dilandau shouted, barging into the Stratagos's room.   
  
Folken glanced up from where he stood, having just finished pulling his cloak around his broad shoulders. "Your up early Dilandau, having trouble with something?"  
  
"I want you to get this whining bitch out of my head! For good!" Dilandau exclaimed.  
  
Folken raised an eyebrow stretching out his metallic arm, examining it, "Really? Is that all?"  
  
"Save the sarcasm Stratagos. I am REALLY not in the mood. I don't care how you do it, just get her out of me before she drives me insane!"  
  
Folken sighed.  
'To late for that,' he thought bitterly, turning to face the disgruntled general.  
"I do have a method I've been testing for the past few weeks," He told Dilandau, "but for it to work you have to be in the middle of the transformation."  
  
Dilandau gaped at him. "You mean to tell me you can't do it until the stupid bitch tries to force herself out of me again? That'll take days! She still exhausted from her last attempt!" The red eyed boy's teeth clenched in anger at the memory. "She almost ruined everything!!"   
  
The Stratagos shrugged, "It's the only thing I can offer you right now Dilandau. Unless you'd like to try another fate alteration..."  
  
Dilandau's face paled noticeably. Although it was what he wanted, the thought of the process scared the hell out of him.  
  
"And I can't guarantee it will work." Folken added.  
  
"Fine!" Dilandau growled, a scowl marring his face. "I'll try your stupid method. Just have the preparations ready when the time comes!" he commanded and stormed out of the Stratagos's room.  
  
Folken sighed again, shaking his head, "There's just no pleasing some people."  
  
****  
  
Serryn felt a warmth on her face, bringing her mind back from the depths of sleep. She opened her eyes blinking slightly. Sunlight streamed over her, originating from a window in her small room she hadn't taken notice of before. It was morning. She got up and peered out the window. Late morning, judging by the sun's position in the sky.  
  
"How long did I sleep?" she wondered absently turning to the mirror. Her reflection was a great improvement from the night before. Her face was clean and her hair once again tame, if a but ruffled from sleep. She wore a pair of pants and a simple white shirt, both which hung loosely from her petite body.  
  
Serryn had looked hard but these were the smallest she was able to come across. Thankfully Gatti had lent her a belt, which helped to keep the pants up, but they still dragged a good half a foot. She leaned over cuffing the ends up, playfully cursing her height challenged body.  
  
Her stomach growled slightly, reminding Serryn it was breakfast time. She smiled and headed out the door in the direction of the kitchen. Thanks to Gatti, Chesta and Dallet, she now knew that everything she required was located on the level Folken had restricted her to.  
  
Besides the wash room and kitchen/mess hall there was also a reception area where the soldiers went when they were off duty to converse with each other, and oddly enough there was also a nursery. It had unnerved Serryn to think that the Zaibach actually took their families along with them to war. She couldn't imagine raising children in this type of environment.  
  
Serryn reached the mess hall. It was scarcely occupied this late in the morning. A few middle-aged women sat conversing noisely with each other while attempting to feed their fidgety children, but obviously all the soldiers had left to their duties.  
  
She grabbed some bread and fruit from the kitchen, and left. She wasn't in the mood to sit with those women, especially with the looks she was getting from them. Apparently the entire floating fortress knew of her presence.  
  
Serryn chewed on a piece of fruit, walking back down the hallway when some noises from an open door to her left caught her attention. She wandered over to the door, curious as to what lay beyond it.  
  
On the other side she found a large catwalk that rested above a stadium like room. Far below her she could see what looked like a gigantic sparring room. Soldiers were positioned all over the place, swinging everything from swords to fists, deep in training. Most she noted wore the black and blue uniform of a Dragonslayer.  
  
It wasn't long before she spotted Dallet, and she laughed because he was franticly waving at her from where he stood on the ground. She waved back at him, and also at Gatti and Chesta when they took notice of her as well.  
  
Dallet then cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "Watch me kick some ASS!!" He gained a few glances from other soliders, but apparently he couldn't care less. Serryn watched as he then rushed at an unsuspecting Chesta, hoping to catch him of guard. But Chesta was one to catch Dallet off guard as he immediately turned and blocked Dallet's swing.  
  
Serryn smiled. The blond boy had skill, despite his outward appearance, he swung his sword with air of great experience. Dallet was obviously having trouble keeping his ground. Gatti then joined in, swinging his sword at Chesta and blocking his next move. Dallet grinned siding with his new comrade, but let out a surprised yelp when Gatti took a swing at him too. It was every man for himself.  
  
Serryn laughed until her sides were sore. In an actual war situation, these boys would have probably caused a lot of damage, but it was so plainly obvious that they were all trying to impress her, she couldn't help but laugh. The three sided battle came to an abrupt end as all three boys lost their weapons and ended up wrestling each other to the floor.   
  
Gatti turned out being the victor, and he stood triumphantly, one foot placed over Dallet's back. Dallet of course lay sprawled across Chesta's stomach, looking increasingly disgruntled. Chesta just looked winded. Gatti waved again to Serryn, flashing her the victory sign, and she grinned clapping.  
  
Gatti paused suddenly, the humor draining from his face and he immediately lifted his foot off of Dallet's back. Dallet and Chesta both scrambled to their feet, falling in line with Gatti. They were instantly joined by the rest of the Dragonslayers.  
  
Serryn wondered at this for a moment, but then the explanation himself strode into her line of vision, a menacing air about him. She couldn't here most of his words when he started yelling at the slayers, because they weren't directed at her, but she heard "incompetent" and "wasting your time playing around" pretty clearly.  
  
She felt slightly guilty for getting Gatti, Chesta and Dallet in trouble. They had only been trying to impress her. Dilandau had finished his ranting and the Dragonslayers solemnly returned to their training, but it was as if he could read her mind. His head tilted back, instantly locking eyes with her. Serryn straightened nervously. The expression on his face wasn't one she could easily read, but she was pretty sure he was annoyed by her presence.  
  
He looked away then, dismissing her and walked out the doors of the room. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. 'I shouldn't let him scare me like that,' she scolded herself, 'that's just what he wants.'  
  
She continued watching the Slayers train, catching Gatti's eyes for a moment, and giving him an apologetic smile. He shrugged rolling his eyes and returned to sparring with another slayer Serryn didn't know by name.  
  
'This is what it will be like if I join them,' she realized, 'having him order me around, yelling at me for anything I do wrong.' She sighed sadly. There was always the thought of her sister.   
'But the question is,' she thought to herself, 'will it make a difference. If I choose to die she'll be left alone. If I choose to live, who knows if and when they'll even let me search for her. If she's even still alive...'  
  
Serryn shook her head turning back to the door. She need to go somewhere quiet where she could think. She looked up, and let out a startled gasp. Dilandau stood there, leaning against the door frame, watching her. He smirked, amused that he'd surprised her. "Having fun up her princess?" he questioned.  
  
She frowned, mentally yelling at herself for flinching, while also nervously wondering just how long he had been standing there. "I was just watching them train," She replied, turning her back on him so she wouldn't have to see the smugness spreading across his face, "They're pretty good."   
  
To her annoyance, he joined her, leaning his arms against the railing. "They've been in training their entire lives," he told her, "they are the best warriors Zaibach has to offer."  
  
"You must be proud to be the commander of such a talented group of soldiers, "Serryn said a bit sarcastically, "You're lucky."  
  
Dilandau glared at her. "I'm their commander because my skills outrank theirs considerably. They are the best of Zaibach, and I am the best of them. 'Luck' has absolutely nothing to do with it."  
  
Serryn chose not to reply to that statement, though she seethed hearing the arrogance in his voice. Instead she averted her eyes, frowning. She then noticed Dallet and Chesta conversing with each other, and both boys flashed worried glances in her direction. Apparently Dilandau noticed this to.  
  
"They act as if they know you," he remarked casting a suspicious look at her.  
  
"I met them last night," she explained trying to hide the nervousness in her voice, "Dallet, Chesta and Gatti. They...showed me around. To the kitchen and stuff." She left it at that, hoping she wasn't getting any of the boys in trouble again. Dilandau frowned, but said nothing. The two stood in silence for a moment, watching the slayers as the sparred with each other.  
  
Dilandau was opening his mouth to speak again when he clenched the railing, gasping suddenly. Serryn turned looking at him, and her eyes widened in surprise. His face was strained as if he were in a great amount of pain. His eyes had become wide and unfocused. He began inhaling in short but quick breaths.  
  
"Are you ok??" Serryn asked cautiously, raising a hand to try to calm him. Why, she didn't know.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Dilandau snarled at her through clenched teeth, then without warning he shoved passed her, and hurried out the door. She could hear his footsteps echo rapidly down the hallway.  
  
"That was strange..." Serryn said softly. But for some odd reason, it was also very familiar.  
  



	9. One of Them

Oh Jinkies! ((pardon moi, too much Scooby-Doo)) Sorry this chapter took longer then usual to get out guys. I'm a workin girl now, which means I won't be able to pull as many all nighters as I did before I got a job. See late night = better concentration which = more chapters, but I'll keep trying.  
Oh and I suppose I have some explaining to do for the person who asked about Serryn's relatives.  
I guess, even though I probubly won't mention them, that Serryn does have other relatives in different countries, but the situation is the same as it was with The King of Asturia and Prince Chid. The Zaibach's got a pretty bad Rep for beating down countries that get in it's way and if your not on their hit list then you're probaly not willing TO be just for the sake of one girl who, for all her relatives know, might not be alive or even missing for that fact. And if they did know They probably wouldn't want to risk endangering their own countries.   
Also, I might be messing things up a bit in this chapter. I don't know exactly how technologically advanced the Zaibach are, but I'm just gonna say, enough so I'll be able to pull this next scene off.  
Well I hope that explains things, so on with the chapter!! OH! BTW, did everyone see that 'Ash, Betrayal and Bloodlust' by Planeswalker was updated finally?? WOOHOO!!  
  
  
Chapter 8-One of Them  
  
"Now I sit here I'm all alone  
So here sits a fucking mess  
Tears fly home  
A circle of angels  
Deep in war."~ K's Choice  
  
  
  
Serryn paced the length of her room, her face a combination of fear and confusion. "Stupid" she muttered, kicking the side of her bed in frustration. Out the window in her room the sun was setting. Time was running out, and Serryn had no answer to give the Zaibach Stratagos.  
  
The rest of the day had seemed to go by in a complete blur. Shortly after Dilandau had made his unusual exit, she had been joined on the catwalk by Gatti, Chesta and Dallet. It had took a bit of coaxing on their part, but the boys were finally able to persuade Serryn to return with them to the mess hall for lunch. There they had presented her to the other half of their immediate group of friends.   
  
Serryn couldn't really remember much of anything else she had done that day, before she ended up back in her room and noticed the sun sinking dangerously low in the sky. 'It was a total waste of time,' she reaproached herself over and over as the swell of fear inside her grew the lower the sun went.  
  
'It's unfair!' her mind exclaimed as she collapsed onto her bed near tears. The decision was so unfair.  
"Think, damn it!" she pressed her fingers to her temples. 'Gods Aria...if only I knew for sure if you were alive...' She stood up again, unable to keep herself still much longer.  
  
Serryn's heart skipped a beat suddenly as she heard a knocking on the door. She prayed it wouldn't be what she expected. Holding her breath she opened it.  
  
Migel, one of the slayers she'd just recently met stood there. "Lord Folken wishes to see you now."   
  
Serryn let out her breath. Her time was up. She nodded stepping out of the room, struggling slightly to hide her disappointment. She had been hoping it would be Gatti who brought her to see the Stratagos again. She had felt like she would be able to talk to him, ask his advice, even if she knew what he would suggest. But Migel...he seemed so serious. He hadn't added much to the conversation at lunch, leaving almost a soon as they got their to work on his Alseides unit. Dallet had explained he was a bit obsessive.  
  
But she looked at him now as they walked. His face was totally expressionless. Serryn looked away, feeling totally alone. They had reached the doors to the room and Migel opened it. It was the same as it had been the night before, except this time the room was empty.  
  
"Please take a seat," Migel said as Serryn stepped inside, "Lord Folken will be with you in a moment." He didn't come inside, instead stepping away and closing the doo behind him, leaving the princess once again to her thoughts.  
  
She walked to the table and sat down, resting her head in her arms. 'What am I going to do?' she thought desperately. The words 'live' and 'die' echoed around in her head until she thought she would scream. 'I can't join them, it's wrong...'  
  
"It's WRONG!" she repeated out loud. They destroyed her city, killed her mother, separated her from her sister. She would never be one of them. 'But...I'm afraid. Oh Gods, I'm afraid!' It was the first time she had admitted it. The first time she'd actually even fully realized it.   
  
She became aware of her whole body shaking then. She closed her eyes, feeling tears forming, and took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, urging herself to stop trembling. She might have admitted it to herself, but she wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of knowing how very frightened she was.  
  
'If only there was a way around it...' she thought, her mind a little more rational now, 'If only I could...trick them or something...'  
  
Serryn's eyes widened suddenly, and she sat up straight. "That's it!" she breathed, a plan already forming in her mind. 'I can PRETEND to join them! If I train hard enough and do everything they ask of me, I can get them to trust me! Then it will be easy to escape!" She couldn't help the grin that found its way to her face. It was perfect!  
  
She turned her head, her ears picking up the sound of the door being opened. Quickly she bowed her head urging a solemn expression onto her face, mentally preparing herself for the act of a lifetime.  
  
Folken entered the room then. Serryn lifted her eyes to look at him. She had expected Dilandau to be right behind him, but the doors closed and there was no sign of the arrogant silver haired boy. 'Odd,' Serryn thought. It didn't seem like Dilandau to miss out on a life balancing decision, but she dismissed all thoughts, focusing on the matter at hand.  
  
"It's good to see you again, your highness," Folken said taking the seat across from her again, "I trust you are ready to give me your answer now?"  
  
Serryn nodded, "I...I will join the Zaibach Empire."  
  
Folken studied her face, "You are sure? You may very well regret this decision later on..."  
  
She locked eyes with him. "Yes, "she said firmly, hoping the tone in her voice was a believable one. 'It is what I want. I belive it's my best option." 'For now,' she added silently.  
  
Folken nodded. "To tell you the truth, I am relieved Princess Serryn. You've made a wise decision." He then extended his arm to her, intending to shake, sealing the agreement.  
  
Serryn stared at his arm for a moment, trying to keep her mouth from dropping to the floor. It wasn't even an arm at all, more like a grotesque metallic claw. 'What kind of people are they?' she couldn't help but think, but she mentally shook herself. 'Don't worry your almost out of this,' she assured herself and held out her own hand, and he took it.  
  
They shook and Serryn smiled. But it was only momentarily, a second later her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped in pain, jerking her hand out of Folken's grasp.   
  
"What the..." She trailed off studying her arm. There in the center of her inner wrist was a tiny puncture wound, a droplet of blood seeping from it. "What the hell did you do?" she demanded, glaring at the Stratagos.  
  
Folken was studying his mechanical arm. A long syringe was protruding from the index finger. Serryn felt the blood drain from her face as the needle disappeared back into the metal arm.  
  
"I merely injected a tracing device into your arm," Folken explained in monotone. All our soldiers have one. It helps us to locate them, no matter where they are." He looked up then, taking notice of Serryn's now horrified face. "I'm assuming you were unaware of this procedure?"  
  
He received no answer as the princess leaped to her feet and fled from the room, tears falling from her pale green eyes.  
  
****  
  
She felt the chilly wind whip past her, and she knew she was shivering, but the cold was only skin deep. And she was already numb. Her back was leaned again the outside wall of the Vione, and from where she sat she could see the world spread out in front of her. The sun was set by now, but a pinkish orange hue still kept the land beneath her dimly list.  
  
Serryn was oblivious to everything. 'I'm so stupid,' she thought numbly, 'to think I could out smart them.' Fresh tears rolled down the sides of her face. 'I am a failure. I am a disgrace! I've sided with the enemy. Gods mother forgive me...Aria...I'm so sorry.'  
  
She was looking over the edge at the ground below, wondering absently if she had the courage to step off when she became aware of footsteps then, coming down the outdoor walk towards her. She didn't bother looking up, bidding them silently to go away. No luck.  
  
"Hey, is that you Serryn?" It was Gatti's voice, and by the sound of it he was unaware of her current state. "Hey, what's going on? What are you doing out here?" He asked, but it was then that he noticed her tear streaked face.  
  
"Serryn, what's wrong??" He asked, crouching down to her eye level, an alarmed expression on his face.  
  
Serryn looked away, "Go away Gatti," she whispered, for fear her voice would crack if she raised it, "Please..."  
  
"No way, come on Serryn! Tell me what's wrong! Are you hurt??" Anger clouded the Dragonslayers face, "If any one hurt you Serryn, I swear I'll-"  
  
"NO!" Serryn exclaimed, "Please Gatti just leave! I just want to be alone!!" she sobbed, burying her face in her arms.  
  
"Come on Serryn!" Gatti pleaded again, now seriously worried but determined not to give up on her, "Let me help you! If your going to join us you have to trust-"  
  
He was cut off as Serryn jumped up suddenly, anger burning in her teary eyes. "NO!!" she screamed, her knuckles turning white from clenching her fists so tightly, "Don't you get it??? I don't want to join you! I NEVER wanted to join you!! You killed my family and burned my city and...." She gasped taking a breath, "I HATE YOU ALL!!"  
  
She rushed at him, blinded by rage, and started pounding her fists onto his armored chest, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. Gatti didn't move, didn't raise a hand to stop her.  
"I'm not one of you!" she said more to herself this time, "I'm not..."   
  
Eventually her fists slowed as Serryn wore herself out, and with on last feeble hit, her legs gave away. She fell into his arms crying softly. "I hate you all..." she repeated, bearly a whisper, before sinking into unconsciousness.  
  
Gatti lowered himself to his knees, not sure what to do. "Serryn...?" He called softly, but there was no reply. He then lifted her right hand, and turned it palm up. He closed his eyes, his assumption now confirmed.  
  
It was there, a small red dot on her pale skin, still surrounded by dried blood. Gatti released her wrist, and took his glove off studying his own. It was the same mark, his only a scar of course. The same mark, but so very different as well.  
  
"I'm sorry," He whispered lifting her into his arms. 'I'm sorry you didn't have a choice.' For the first time he could remember, Gatti felt a deep shame for ever having joined the Zaibach empire.  
  
****  
  
He walked down the hallway of the Vione, shifting his hold on Serryn's sleeping body so he wouldn't drop her. Glancing down at her motionless features the Dragonslayer sighed. He didn't know what had happened exactly, but he had a pretty good idea.  
  
Gatti had reached the door to Serryn's room and was about to open it when a voice froze his motions.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Gatti?"  
  
Gatti's eyes widened and he could have sworn his blood froze at that moment. He stole a quick look down at Serryn, wondering for a split second if he could possibly hide her. Realizing how incredibly stupid that particular thought sounded, he finally turned to face his commander.  
  
"Uh, S-sorry Sir! The princess, well...she fell asleep and I was just making sure she got back-"  
  
"Gatti," Dilandau interrupted, obviously not in the best of moods, "Why is it that every time I see you, you're either WITH or LOOKING at or THINKING about that stupid girl???"  
  
"I-I...."The beige haired Dragonslayer stuttered. Though he was almost scared out of his wits about now, Gatti couldn't help realizing that this was the first time he could ever remember seeing Dilandau without his armor. But he had no time to dwell on the matter. "I mean, I just-"  
  
Before he could finish his weak attempt at an explanation, Dilandau had back handed him sending his back slamming against the wall. Gatti gasped, gritting his teeth as he struggled not to let go of Serryn's body, his cheek now burning with a dull pain.  
  
"Just shut up," Dilandau snarled, "I have no time for your pathetic excuses."  
  
Gatti opened his mouth to apologize, but paused. He narrowed his eyes looking beyond Dilandau's shoulder. 'I could have sworn I saw someone....'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by Dilandau's shouting.  
"Would you stop fucking hiding from me like some idiotic coward!!!" he roared in anger.  
  
Gatti's mouth gaped open in shock, but he then realized it wasn't him that Dilandau was speaking too. A girl stepped out from behind a corner, wearing the expression of a child who's just been reprimanded.  
  
"I'm sorry," she spoke softly, smiling shyly at him. This just appeared to anger the red eyed General even more.  
  
"And stop following me around!! You act as if you have no mind of your own!! Weren't you the one who wanted to be free in the first place??" He demanded, as the girl stepped closer despite his angry words.  
  
"Yes, I know... I'm sorry I just-" She gasped suddenly as Dilandau's hand wrapped around her neck, and shoved her against the wall.  
  
"Then stay the fuck away from me!" He squeezed tighter, pressing on the girl's windpipe, "Understand?"  
  
The girl choked, shaking her head up and down franticly. Dilandau released her then, turning away from her, annoyance still clear on his face. He awarded Gatti one last look of disgust and stormed down the hall.  
  
Gatti didn't realize he was staring until he girl looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "You ok there Gatti?" for someone who had almost been strangled, the girl sounded incredibly cheerful.  
  
The Dragonslayer shook his head, trying to clear his vision. Nope, she was still there. "Celena??" he asked in disbelief.  
  
The girl's face spread into a wide grin. "YUP!" She exclaimed, and laughed wrapping her arms around the stunned Slayer's neck. She made a surprised noise, backing away, and Gatti was suddenly made aware he was still holding Serryn.  
  
"Oh goodness! Serryn?? Is she ok?" Celena asked, looking up at Gatti worriedly.  
  
Gatti seemed to snap out of his daze then. "Uh, Yeh, she's ok. She's just asleep is all," he explained vaguely, still staring at Celena in amazement, "Um could you get the door for me?" He asked.  
  
Celena nodded, opening the door to the bedroom. Gatti thanked her and walked into the room, laying Serryn on her bed. Celena followed behind. "What happened to her?" she asked, studying Serryn's sleeping face.  
  
Gatti shrugged. "I don't know exactly, but I think she was forced to join the Zaibach. She's had a transmitter injection already."  
  
Celena brought a hand to her mouth, "Oh gods..." she whispered.  
  
"Yeh," Gatti said sighing, "when I found her she was pretty upset. She started screaming at me when I asked her what was wrong, and then she just...collapsed."  
  
Celena nodded staring at the sleeping girl. Gatti noticed something flickering in her blue eyes. 'She understands,' He realized, 'the same thing happened to her too, in a way...'  
  
"Um....Celena..." he trailed off, not knowing whether he should ask or not.  
  
"I don't know," she answered his unspoken question, "I just remember waking up and seeing Dilandau's face. And it wasn't just a mirror's reflection..." her voice seemed distant, like she wasn't really focusing on what she was saying.  
  
Gatti nodded, he wouldn't press her. 'Um...I think I should get going now..."  
  
Celena nodded. "Go, I'll stay with her. Make sure she's all right and everything."   
Gatti smiled and nodded, feeling more at peace as he left the room.  



	10. How Did This Happen?

  
Wow, next chapter, sorry about the wait once again, I've actaully had this typed for a few days, but I didn't get around to reviewing it till just now. Good news, I'm off work until Tuesday, bad news, I'm going on vacation to Michagain (sp?) for about a week and I don't think I'll be getting much writing done during that time period, good news, by the time I get back I'll be the proud owner of the Escaflowne Movie and a very niffy Dilandau keychain. His hair is blue, but I'll fix that...just a little Mirror Magic nailpolish...^_~ I think I might be able to get one more chapter up before I leave though, I'll try my hardest. Gomen nasi Minna-san! To Read is good to Review is Divine! Enjoy!!  
~Sarah~  
  
  
  
Chapter 9- How Did This Happen?  
  
"Don't let the world bring you down.  
Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold.  
Remember why you came and while you're alive  
experience the warmth before you grow old."~Incubus  
  
  
  
  
Serryn was dreaming. She wasn't sure how she knew. It seemed so real. She could feel the warm sand surrounding and almost covering her feet, could hear the sounds of the ocean behind her. It was strange though. She had never seen the ocean.  
  
She sighed, sitting down in the sand and bringing her knees up to rest her head on them. It was incredible how real this dream seemed. Hearing the sound of movement Serryn lifted her eyes. Her mother stood in front of her. A ghostly vision, her face pale, her eyes deep and unreadable.  
  
Serryn wondered why she didn't leap up that instant. Or scream at the vision of the ghost. She sat unmoving. "Hello mother."  
  
The ghost of the Queen of Conilia lowered to her knees before her eldest daughter. She lifted her hand taking Serryn's own in it. Bringing the hand up before her eyes the queen studied Serryn's wrist. After a moment her eyes slid shut, and she brought the hand too her mouth, laying a gentle kiss upon it. She then dropped the hand, and lifted both of her own to Serryn's cheeks.  
  
Serryn noticed tears spilling from her mothers eyes then. "Mother...what's wrong?" she whispered. The queen remained silent, but her mouth turned up in a sad smile. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to the princess's forehead. "Mother?" Serryn asked again in confusion, raising her voice.  
  
'Be brave....'   
  
Serryn's heart jumped. The words were unspoken, echoing throughout her mind. Her mother stood, stepping away then, and Serryn felt a rush of all the emotions she had somehow forgotten moments before overcome her at that moment.  
  
"Wait..." she breathed, getting to her feet, but her mother was backing away faster now, into the sea, fading the farther she went. Serryn cried, "WAIT MOTHER!!"  
  
She started after the disappearing image of the dead queen, but gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. "NO!" she exclaimed, reaching out her arm desperately, trying to pull away.  
  
"Mother STOP!" The ghost was bearly a ripple in the air. She cast one last look at Serryn, and then one at whomever held the panicking girl back. A single transparent tear fell from the women's face before she faded away completely.  
  
Serryn stared past her outstretched hand, gazing at the space her mother had just occupied. But no matter how hard she looked, there was still nothing. Her hand dropped, the muscles in her face relaxed, leaving a dazed expression on her face. "Come back..." she whispered, staring out into the empty ocean.  
  
A soft chuckle behind her ear made the hairs on Serryn's neck stand up, and caused the muscles in her shoulder to tense involuntarily.  
'Let her go,' another voice in her head said softly, and she became aware absently of lips pressing against the hollow of her neck and shoulder. She tried to turn, to see the face of the person that held her, but the arms were strong, keeping her still.  
  
"Who are you?" Serryn asked, lifting a hand. She reached back, feeling a neck, a jawbone, a pair of lips. Another laugh escaped those lips.  
'You're mine Princess.'  
  
Her eyes shot open. The dream ended, and the vision of the ocean disolved. Serryn blinked becoming aware of a pair of large blue eyes, staring down at her face intently. She gasped, sitting up quickly, glaring at the other person who occupied her room. "Who..." she trailed off as recognition suddenly hit her.  
  
"It's YOU!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. The blue eyed, blonde haired girl had leapt to her feet in surprise at Serryn's sudden movement. "But...you're Dilandau...aren't you??"  
  
Celena calmed down and smiled. "No, I'm not Dilandau," she replied, "not anymore..."  
  
"What do you mean??" Serryn demanded, looking completely lost, "Who are you? WHAT are you?"  
  
Celena sighed, "It's a long story..."  
  
****  
  
Dilandau winced slightly as he tried pulled the white undershirt over his head. His arm was still considerably sore from the procedure, and he swore he had never been stuck with so many needle in his entire life life.  
  
"Damn Stratagos," He growled giving up and instead ripped the shirt open with his good arm, 'He was supposed to fucking get rid of her, not make her a completely separate person.' He threw what remained of the shirt away from him, sitting down on the large bed.   
  
He grabbed a bottle of alcohol sitting on a table next to him, taking a drink. He let out a breath as the strong, slightly burning liquid flowed down his throat, causing his muscles to relax almost instantly. Dilandau grinned slightly, remembering how the Stratagos had insisted he was too young to be drinking. "Kiss my ass," he muttered taking another swig.  
  
At least most of the procedure had caused him to pass out, so he didn't have to see exactly what was happening. The silver haired general's eyebrows furrowed suddenly at the remembrance of the dream he'd had during his state of unconciousness.  
  
She had been there, standing idly, gazing at nothing in particular, an unreadable expresion on her face.  
  
He'd approached her, not quite realizing he was dreaming.  
"Why are you here??" he demanded angrily. She turned to him then, regarding him slightly in fear, but more in curiosity. She'd gazed into his eyes, as if searching for something.  
  
Dilandau stared back at her, confusion evident on his features. What was she looking at? Her hand lifted then. She brought it up hesitantly, her eyes flickering to his right cheek. He knew she was looking at the scar there. She moved her hand up closer to it. Her fingers were millimeters from touching the marred skin when Dilandau's arm snapped up catching her small wrist in his hand.  
  
"Don't." He warned, watching her green eyes widen momentarily in surprise. He pulled her closer to him then, not know why exactly. He took a breath, inhaling her scent. It was pleasant.  
  
He looked down at her. Her head was bent, her eyes closed. She seemed to be contemplating something. He frowned and grasped her chin in his figures lifting it to face him. She stared at him, her eyes questioning. Dilandau became aware of his heart beat then. It was rapid.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" he asked in a low voice, his grip on her wrist unconciously tightening. He wanted an explanation. Why did he suddenly feel so strange when he looked into her eyes?  
  
She frowned at him, trying to step back, but he didn't let her. "What?" he repeated, and then he became aware of his own lips pressing against hers. She looked probably as surprised as he felt, her eyes going wide again for a moment. She calmed down then slightly, aversely returning the kiss.  
  
It was different from the first time he had kissed her. Then he had just been having fun, distracting her while he moved to render her unconscious. But this time it was...different.  
  
He had awoken from the dream then, his garnet eyes opening, meeting with another pair of eyes. Wide blue ones gazing at him in a state of wonder.  
  
Dilandau cursed, his mind shifting back to the present. "This is fucking ridiculous," he snarled, slamming his bottle back down on the table, leaving it almost half empty. Now there were TWO idiotic girls making his life more of a hell then he normally liked it to be.  
  
Celena just annoyed him. 'Why did Folken have to bring her back? It would have been so much easier to have just destroyed her pathetic soul and be done with it.' he argued with no one in particular. But the Stratagos insisted she was useful though, so it appeared Dilandau was stuck with her.  
  
But the princess...  
The red eyed boy growled. No one was supposed to make him feel like that. Make him have dreams like that. He was a warrior. He fought, he killed, and he enjoyed it. These foreign feelings that had prevented him from killing that girl so many times were an annoyance. They were a weakness he wouldn't tolerate.  
  
Dilandau frowned though. How many times had he seen his Dragonslayers on their free time, cavorting around taverns with local girls at their sides, giggling and admiring their armor and weapons, and then felt that he was missing out on something? Or when he saw the two demi-felines falling over themselves to please Folken, why had he felt jealous that no woman went out of her way to please him without him demanding so?  
  
It wasn't like he hadn't had women before. But most of them came to him almost purely out of fear. They assumed being with a known and feared Zaibach warrior would protect them from Zaibachs wrath. Dilandau had always taken pleasure in watching the horror cross over their faces when they realized too late thet HE was the one they needed protection from.  
  
But he still felt like he was missing out on something. Something everyone else around him seemed to understand, except him.  
His mind fought to find an answer, again akcnowledging how much it hated to NOT understand, but it was slowly growing fuzzy from his intake of alcohol making it hard to think.  
  
"It's her fault," he mumbled at last, laying back against the cool sheets, his mind shutting down as sleep took him.  
  
****  
  
Serryn stared at the blue eyed girl is disbelief as she finished her story. "Gods..." she breathed, "that's so horrible. I'm so sorry Celena!"  
  
Celena leaned back against the bedpost, smiling sadly. "It's all right. It's all over now. Thanks to Dilandau I'm free."  
  
Serryn's eyes widened in shock, "Thanks to Dilandau??" she exclaimed, "Celena! That bastard kept you trapped inside of him for twelve years! How can you even forgive him, much less thank him??"  
  
Celena stared at the enraged girl in confusion, "I...I don't know," she admitted, "I guess, I've been with him for so long, he's all most like a brother to me." She looked up at Serryn her face forlorn, "He's the only family I've ever really known. I can't even remember my mother's face. And my brother..." She trailed of, looking close to tears.  
  
Serryn's expression softened, "I'm sorry Celena, " she apologized, "it's just....well he's the reason I lost everything. He's so cruel to me."  
  
"I suppose after knowing someone your whole life, you tend to overlook the wrong they do," Celena sighed, "He saved your life though."  
  
Serryn snorted, "Yeh, and I'm sure he did that out of the goodness of his heart. Like he wouldn't benefit for taking the crown Princess of Conilia prisoner!"   
  
"He thinks about you a lot."  
  
Serryn eyes snapped up, blinking, "What??" she exclaimed.  
  
Celena's hand was clamped over her mouth, her eyes wide. She obviously hadn't meant to say that last statement. "Oh gods!" she moaned, shaking her head, "He'll kill me if he finds out I told you that!"  
  
Still trying to recover from her shock, Serryn placed a hand on the other girls shoulder, trying to calm her, "It's ok, I won't say anything!" she assured Celena, who nodded gratefully.  
  
"So...are you going to be ok?" Celena asked, obviously wanting to change the subject. Serryn stared at her for a moment before her heart sunk, realizing what Celena meant. She was now a servant of the Zaibach.  
  
"I....I don't know," she stammered burying her face in her arms, "things are so messed up. I'm a disgrace to everyone who ever meant anything to me. I'm just glad my mother is dead so she couldn't see what I've done. And my sister..."  
  
"Hey, it's all right," Celena said comforting her, "we're in the same boat. We gotta stick together, right?"  
  
Serryn sighed, nodding, brushing away a few tears.  
  
"Oh gods," Celena exclaimed, jumping up suddenly, "I have to go before they start looking for me. I wasn't exactly given permission to leave Lord Folken's laboratory when I did." She grinned sheepishly. "I'll see you again some time, hopefully." She headed for the door.  
  
Serryn smiled, watching the other girl leave. "Oh..." she said, turning back to face her, "Stay strong Serryn." With that Celena Schezar left the room, the door closing behind her.  
  
  
  



	11. The Game Begins

Hey! Look what I got!! And so soon too! Maybe I'll even have the next chapter up by tommorow! ::does a dance:: Woowhoo! I'm on on a roll! And I hear that going on vacation is a great way to get inpired so when I get back I should be overflowing with new ideas! YAY! Or I can always watch the Joy of Painting o.O, for some odd reason that hippie guy just gets my mind working and I get all these good ideas! Weird, ne?? Wel,l go read now! Enjoy! ^-^  
~Sarah~  
  
  
Chapter 10- The Game Begins  
  
"Someone take these dreams away  
that point me to another day  
A duel of personalities  
That stretch all true reality"~ Nine Inch Nails  
  
  
It was morning again, but Serryn hadn't slept much. The whole night had been spent lying in her bed, thinking. Thinking about so many things. She had gone over the strange dream she'd had, trying to make sense of it. Or did it even make sense at all?  
  
She sighed and rolled on her side, gazing out the window.  
'Why were you there mother? Was it just a memory? Why did you cry?' Serryn felt shame wash over her. Did her mother know? Could she know, even beyond the grave, how her eldest daughter was foolishly tricked into becoming a servant to the murders of her own country?  
  
She brought her marred wrist up to her eyes. The small wound would soon scar, she knew. It was deep enough. It was a claim. Zaibach owned her now, and most likely would until the day of her death. She felt the urge to cry again, but fought back. 'It wont help,' she chided herself, 'I've done it enough times by now to know.'  
  
She averted her mind to other matters. 'I wonder if Dilandau knows yet,' the thought came to mind suddenly. He had too, but she still queried.  
  
'Either way, it's gonna be hell...' his voice echoed in her mind. Had he just been trying to scare her? she wondered again. No, she had seen the fear in his Dragonslayers's eyes when the thought they might have displeased him crossed their minds. They had a reason to fear him.  
  
But Serryn frowned remembering Celena's words. 'He thinks about you a lot...'   
She snorted, 'What the hell did that mean? Thought about her a lot?' She never had gotten a chance to aske the other girl about it. Maybe it was just Celena's opinion. But no...the girl had shared minds with Dilandau almost her entire life. And she didn't seem like the type to lie. Not about that.  
  
But Serryn was confused. Did Dilandau have some sort of feelings for her, despite how incredibly ridiculous the thought seemed? Serryn had sometimes thought back to the first night she'd met him... 'Gods, has it only been five days?'  
  
When he had kissed her she had wondered why he had done so. But she didn't like to dwell on the question. Didn't WANT to. She always dismissed it, saying he was only trying to distract her. Which he had obviously done. She still had the bruise to prove it.  
  
But it didn't explain why he hadn't killed her all those times. Serryn was starting to worry. What if the Zaibach General DID have some kind of feelings for her? It couldn't possibly be love...   
  
'Ha! That jackass probably doesn't even know the meaning of that word,' she mused bitterly. 'Stop thinking like you have no brain,' she commanded herself, 'it's not like you have feelings for the guy.'  
  
She blinked then, uncertainty crossing her face. Did she? "No...absolutely not!" she exclaimed, disgusted by herself. 'He's a homicidal maniac, obsessed with destruction and other people's suffering. The fact that he's handsome and an extremely talented warrior doesn't change anything.' She mentally kicked herself for THAT thought.  
  
Serryn growled, covering her eyes with her arms. "If I'm going to be stupid enough to fall for one of 'them' " she spat out, "It could at least be with someone decent! Like Gatti, or-"  
  
She gasped, suddenly, the memory of what had happened the night before rushing back to her.   
'I HATE YOU ALL!" the memory of her own words causing blood to flush her face. 'Oh Gods, I hope he didn't take me seriously....I was hysterical...I was..." Serryn let out a sorrowful sigh. 'Nothing is going right anymore...'  
  
A knock sounded on the door, and Serryn looked up. 'Probably the Morning Brigade here to drag me to the mess hall,' she thought smiling slightly. Perhaps she would have a chance to apologize to Gatti if he was with them. And she was hungry at least, having missed dinner the night before.  
  
"Hey guys, I- OOF!" Serryn felt the wind being knocked out of her the second the door swung open as an 'extremely happy for this early in the morning' Celena all but jumped into her arms.  
  
"SERRYN!!! It's GREAT! Lord Folken says I get to train you!!!" Celena exclaimed, hugging Serryn tighter.  
  
"Can't...breath!" Serryn gasped.  
  
"Oh this is going to be wonderful!!!" Celena cried, letting go, not because she heard Serryn, but so she could clutch the bewildered princess's forearms and drag her down the hallway, "We can fight together, and look out for each other!"  
  
"Um...Celena?" Serryn inquired, dodging a passing solider who raised an eyebrow at the two girls rushing by.   
  
"We'll be just like Naria and Eryia! They're so cool! The best female warriors Zaibach has to offer!"  
  
"Celena??"   
  
"Maybe Lord Folken even will give us our own Guymelefs to use! That would be great, I already know how to work one just as good as Dilandau!"  
  
"CELENA!!!"  
  
Celena spun around, blinking her wide blue eyes at Serryn. "What is it Serryn??"  
  
"Can we get breakfast first?"  
  
****  
  
Dilandau exited the Stratagos's room, and strode down the hall way, a pleased expression on his face. 'So she's decided to join us then,' he thought grinning. This was going to be fun.  
  
He had come to an understanding that morning. The girl was doing something to him. Something to cause these strange feelings to boil inside of him, and he knew she was aware of it. It was the only logical explanation, or so he concluded.   
  
It was some kind of game she was playing with him. Probably a way to take a sort of indirect revenge on him. But, Dilandau scoffed, it wouldn't work. He would play her game all right, but he would follow his own rules.  
  
Folken had said the princess was presently located in the smaller of the two sparring rooms, along with his former better half. He made his way there, stopping momentarily to grab something out of his own room.  
  
"We'll see how much you like to play, now that the tables have turned Princess," he said softly. A wicked smile twisting his lips reflected off the crystal embedded in the smooth wooden staff he carried.  
  
****  
  
Serryn cursed as she once again lost the grip of her sword and the blade went flying across the room.  
"Celena...this isn't working," she sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "I just can't seem to get the hang of it."  
  
"Oh come on Serryn!" Celena exclaimed, retrieving the sword. "You're getting better. No one said you'd be a master your first day. Just keep practicing you'll get it!" She smiled cheerily handing the sword back to the discouraged princess.  
  
Serryn frowned, slightly annoyed by Celena's never-ending optimism. "Yeh easy for you to say, you never had to learn anything. You just inherited your skills, like that," she snapped her fingers.  
  
Celena opened her mouth but no words came, a hurt expression crossing her face and the taller girl's head drooped slightly. Serryn immediately felt guilt wash over her. 'Stop being such a bitch!' she reprimanded herself. "Sorry Celena, I...I didn't mean that, I guess I'm just in a bad mood that's all."  
  
The somber look on Celena's facade vanished just as quickly as it had appeared, 'Ok Serryn!" she smiled, "Lets try it again. I'll go easy on you this time."  
  
Serryn smiled too. But something about the other girl bothered her. 'She doesn't act right,' she thought, raising the odd feeling sword to a defense position, 'It's like, she's thinks she's still a child or something."  
  
She flinched as Celena charged at her, sword raised, and hunched her shoulders, blocking the opposing blade. Whether she acted right or not, this girl was still an incredible fighter.  
  
Celena fell back suddenly, and Serryn looked up at her in confusion, "What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Serryn, you're not even trying to attack me," Celena stated, "you're just defending yourself. You'll never be able to win a battle in you aren't aggressive."  
  
Serryn stared at the other girl in surprise. "I-I didn't know," she said blinking, "I was just doing everything my father taught me to do...but maybe-" she cut off, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked beyond Celena's shoulder.  
  
"You have a very bad habit of doing that you know," She said, annoyance clear in her voice, as she sheathed the sword. Celena blinked and turned around.  
  
Dilandau grinned from where he stood leaning against the open door. "I don't think so," He said stepping into the room, "It's my right to observe my soldiers whenever I feel fit to do so."  
  
"Hello Dilandau!" Celena called, running up to the red eyed general. Dilandau glanced at Celena, but totally disregarded her, shoving the blue eyed girl out of the way as he walked towards Serryn. Celena stubbled back, looking quite shocked and slightly hurt.  
  
'Why is she so surprised?' Serryn wondered, glancing at Celena, 'she acts like he's her best friend or something.' Her thoughts were distracted then as she became aware of red and black armor directly in front of her eyes.  
  
"What do you want anyway Dilandau?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Lord."  
  
Serryn blinked, "What?"   
She cried out then as his hand whipped back and was brought hard against her cheek, snapping her head to the side.  
  
"You will call me LORD Dilandau. Now that you have become a part of the Zaibach empire you will show respect to those who hold command over you." He smiled watching her favor her reddening cheek, shock and anger flashing in her emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm pleased by your decision though,' He said, leaning in closer, and Serryn fought the urge to step back, "Death would have been the easy way out. And I assure you I HATE anything that is easily taken. The only things worth taking are the ones you fight LONG and HARD for."  
  
Serryn kept her eyes locked on one of the gold buttons that adorned the leather of his jacket, refusing to look him in the face. The searing pain spread from her cheek making the rage inside her boil.  
  
"Is that understood?" Dilandau asked, obviously enjoying the anger he was causing her.  
  
"Yes," she muttered, her fists balling.  
  
Dilandau raised a hand, clutching her jawbone and forcing her eyes to meet his own,  
"Yes...?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau," she replied though clenched teeth.  
  
Dilandau released his grip on her chin, and reached down towards her waist. Serryn made a surprised noise, stepping back. But Dilandau smirked, watching her flush as she realized he was only pulling her sword from it's sheath.  
  
"You seem to be having some difficulty with this weapon Princess," He stated, examining the blade absently.  
  
Serryn folded her arms, mostly to keep herself from strangling him at that instant. "I suppose it's because I'm not used to handling it," she admitted.  
  
"And that would be because you were only taught to fight with a pathetic piece of wood, am I correct?" Dilandau's mouth was set in a straight line, but she could see in his blood colored eyes that he was laughing at her.  
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau." She answered, stealing a glance over to Celena, trying to see if the other girl could somehow get this asshole to back off. But Celena shrugged, obviously not wanting to get on her "brother's" bad side again.  
  
"Why aren't you using your staff now, then? If it suits you so much better..." Dilandau's voice was dripping with mockery.  
  
"Beacause, Sir," she spat the word out, "before I was brought here I lost track of where I left my staff." She glared at him. "I believe by now it's become part of the ashes that is all that remains of my city."  
  
Dilandau chuckled, and pulled out the arm she just now noticed he had been holding behind his back, and thrust the wooden staff into the princess's arms. Serryn's mouth dropped in shock, and she couldn't help the way her eyes lit up at the sight of the only remaining object she owned. Her hand felt down the smooth wood in wonder. "Where did you..." she breathed, trailing off.  
  
Her eyes jerked up suddenly at the sound of metal sliding against leather. Dilandau had drawn his sword. He raised it, pointing the tip directly at Serryn's heart.   
  
"Let's see how you fair this time Princess," He said grinning, "There is no running now."  
  



	12. This Again

WAI!! I'm such a good person! Even when I'm forced to return to work a day early, I still make time write more and more! I'm pretty sure this will be that last chapter i write for a few days, so enjoy it as much as you can. Sorry if this chapter was a little short, I'm really not that good at writing fight scenes but I tried my best, oh and I also tried my best to keep Dilly-sama in character. And trust me with this next scene, it was hard!   
~Sarah~  
  
Chapter 11- This Again  
  
"You and me, Meant to be   
Immutable, Impossible   
It's destiny, Pure lunacy   
Incalculable, Insufferable"~ Smashing Pumpkins  
  
  
  
Serryn broke out in a cold sweat. Once again she was faced with the Silver haired Zaibach general. And he was right, this time there was no running. But she would have to try, there was no way she was going to let him walk all over her. Her pride alone wouldn't allow it.  
  
As she raised her newly acquired staff to a fighting posture, Serryn's mind was already working. Her best chance was to outsmart him. From what she had absorbed in her previous encounters with Dilandau, she was sure he relied almost entirely on his brute strength and skill.  
  
Dilandau chose that moment to charge at her, but was brought up suddenly as Celena, who had remained silent all this time, dove in front of him.  
  
"Dilandau STOP!!" the blue eyed girl exclaimed, holding her arms out in a feeble attempt to protect Serryn, "You know very well that she isn't nearly as skilled as you are! She stands no chance against you!"  
  
Serryn was slightly miffed at Celena's oblivious bashing of her self esteem, but was in turn hoping the other girl's words would prevent Dilandau's advance on her.  
But it didn't seem likely, telling from the fury that was now evident on his face.  
  
"Get...out," he hissed at her through clenched teeth.  
  
"But Dilandau I-"  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Dilandau roared, swinging his sword at Celena.  
  
Celena shrieked, jumping back as the sword missed her neck by inches. She dashed around Dilandau and ran for the door, flashing an apologetic glance at Serryn before disappearing around the corner.  
  
Serryn watched her go, but felt no resentment. 'It's not her fault, I most likely would have done the same if I were her...' Her thoughts were immediately interrupted by light reflecting off of a moving blade. Serryn gasped bringing her staff up blocking Dilandau's blow.  
  
"Let's keep our minds on the battle now, shall we?" Dilandau grinned bearing down on her.  
  
'Be aggressive,' Serryn silently reminded herself. She tightened her grip on the staff and shoved it up, knocking Dilandau's sword away. She then ducked, delivering a well placed kick to the silver haired boy's unguarded stomach.  
  
Dilandau gasped as the air was knocked out of him, but recovered quickly, coming at Serryn from the side. She dodged, swinging her staff and bringing it down hard on his back. The blow had to hurt, she knew, but Dilandau never even flinched. Instead he whipped around grasping the staff and pulled hard.  
  
Serryn maintained her grip on the staff, but cried out as she lost her footing. Dilandau swung her over his shoulder, and she landed hard on her side. Her chest heaved, but as if her sixth sense had suddenly kicked in, she brought her staff up over her head, and felt the jarring connection with Dilandau's sword once again. She shoved upward, releasing the blade from the groove it had carved into the wood of the staff.  
  
She then rolled forward, somersaulting away from Dilandau, and leapt to her feet. Pain seared by her left arm. It was a shallow cut, the blood was already slowing, but what scared her was she hadn't even relized he'd hit her until now. She panted, glaring at Dilandau, waiting for his next move.  
  
"It's nice to see you're finally holding your own Princess, I was growing tired of countering your defense," the general commented, smirking, "I won't hold back now!"  
  
He charged at her again, this time with a speed she had never seen before. He was on her within seconds. His blows came at her again and again, and Serryn gasped. She was bearly able to tell them apart they came at her so fast, and a moment later she realized she was no longer able to attack. Once again, she found herself merely blocking his attacks and making none of her own.  
  
Dilandau must have realized this too, but he did not let up. Serryn's teeth clenched, she felt like her arms were going to break from all the blows she was countering. Her eyes widened suddenly as she spotted an opening by Dilandau's left shoulder. 'ATTACK!" her mind screamed.  
  
Everything seemed to slow down then. Serryn saw her arms whipping her staff away from Dilandau's blade, and bring it up over her head. The staff swung down at his shoulder, but she also saw his eyes flicker across to it, realizing her motive. His sword arm lowered while his other shot up and gripped the wood and once again he lifted the staff up over his shoulder. But this time Serryn felt her grip slip and suddenly lost her footing. Her back came crashing hard against the ground.  
  
Her eyes clenched shut as pain shot up her spine, making her head feel like it would explode, though it probably would have hurt more if the floor of the room hadn't been padded.  
  
Her lungs convulsed, desperately trying to replace the air that had been knocked out of her and tears of pain flowed from her tightly closed eyes. The throbbing was starting to recede slight, when Serryn instantly became aware of cold metal pressing against her neck.  
  
Her emerald eyes slid open, meeting with Dilandau's blood reds. He loomed over her, his face was inches from her own and his knees on either side of her waist. One slight twist of his hand would mean the end of her. She glared up at him, her eyes wide as she felt the color leave her face.  
  
"Your dead Princess," Dilandau spoke finally, a triumphant smile crossing his face.  
  
Serryn blinked, confusion washing over her. "What?" she whispered, still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"You're dead," He repeated, "I win. Although I'm impressed, you held out much longer then I expected you too."  
  
Serryn just stared at him, wondering whether she should thank him, or pass out. Funny how passing out sounded so much easier at the moment. But instead she asked, "Um, could you please put that away now, if you don't intend on using it?" Her eyes flickered to the arm that was still holding his sword against her neck, dangerously close to drawing more of her blood.  
  
Dilandau smirked, but pulled the sword away from her neck, placing it back into its scabbard. Serryn breathed a sigh of relief, raising herself off the floor. She gasped suddenly as Dilandau snatched both of her wrists, shoving her back down against the floor.  
  
Serryn thrashed her arms, trying to break his grip. "Let go!" she exclaimed, but drew a sharp breath as Dilandau leaned in much more closer then she would have ever considered comfortable.  
  
"I know what you're doing," he whispered, his lips inches from her ear.  
  
Her expression was dumbfounded, "What?"  
  
"I know what you're doing Princess," he repeated in a sultry tone, "and it won't work. I figured it out, so now we'll see how you like playing games when the rules are no longer on your terms."  
  
Serryn opened her mouth to demand just what the HELL he was talking about, but her words were cut off as his mouth abruptly covered hers. She felt her eyes go wide at the sudden sensation of warm lips pressing against her own. She again tried to break free of his grip, but he held her down firmly with his strong arms, kissing her more insistently.  
  
For a moment she thought she would scream, but Serryn suddenly realized something. It didn't feel wrong. She felt as his tongue parted her lips then, exploring her mouth, and at the same time a warmth spread through her body.  
  
'This is wrong!' her mind screamed at her, urging her to make it stop somehow. But from somewhere another voice spoke. 'Why is it so wrong? It doesn't feel wrong. It feels...nice...' It was this voice that made Serryn realize suddenly that she was responding to Dilandau's lips now, kissing him back hesitantly.  
  
But before she could make sense of what both voices were telling her and what she herself was actually doing, Dilandau had pulled away from her, releasing his grip on her wrists.  
  
Serryn remained lying on the floor, gasping for breath now for an entirely different reason. What had just happened?? She pulled herself to a sitting position, watching as Dilandau rose and walked over to pick her staff up from where he had thrown it. His face was expressionless now, but his eyes gleamed with something that sent shivers down her back.  
  
Dilandau tossed her the staff, and she was bearly able to catch it, her eyes still locked on him in a shocked expression. "I want you training everyday from now until I give you further notice. We'll be attacking within a few days, and I want you prepared to fight." Once again he spoke as if nothing had happened.  
  
Serryn finally found her voice at that comment. "What do you mean fight?? What are you going to have me do?" she asked, unable to keep the fear from her eyes. They were going to make her go to battle? It was absurd, she wouldn't last five minutes in an actual war!  
  
Dilandau grinned coldly at her as he walked towards the door, "Well Princess, I'm afraid that's a secret, for now," he let out a sinister cackle and exited the room.  
  
****  
  
Celena rejoined Serryn sometime later, coming back to find the princess viscously attacking a padded post in the shape of a human figure. Serryn's thoughts came in time with her blows.  
  
'I *WACK* am such *WACK* a moron *WACK*.' She berated herself. He had kissed her again. And instead of fighting she had kissed him BACK! The thought horrified her. 'What was I thinking???' she demanded, and let out a cry, throwing her staff across the room. 'What is wrong with me??'  
  
"Um...Serryn? Are you ok?" Celena asked timidly, worry evident in her features.  
  
Serryn let out a sigh, sinking down to the floor and crossing her legs. "Yeh, Celena I'm fine..." she lied, her voice a dull tone.  
  
"Are you sure? Dilandau looked like he had it in for you real bad...He didn't hurt you too much did?" Celena's eyes swept over the long shallow cut on the princess's arm.  
  
Serryn felt a bitter smile twist across her lips, 'If only you knew.' But no, she didn't want to talk about it with Celena. In fact she didn't want to talk about it period.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked, ignoring the question, glancing up at the blue eyed girl.  
  
"Um, I think it's a little after noon, "Celena replied.  
  
"Good," Serryn said, getting to her feet, "let's go get some lunch."  
  



	13. Delaying Tragedy

  
::peeks around corner: HA! I bet you guys thought I was gone, huh?? Fooled you!! ^-^ Actually I am in Michigan like I said I would be, but me dearest mum surprised me and brought her laptop YAY! Plus as a bonus, we drove all the way up here so that means I had plenty of car time to think of what's to happen to Serryn, Dilly and all the other bright eyed and bushie tailed occpants of the Vione. ::cackles maddly watching all the characters sweat drop:: The only problem will be finding time to write, with picnics here, boat outings there, and the occasional Diablo obsessed brother strangling me because he just got the expansion pack and can't WAIT a friggin 15 min.....Ok ok, got a little carried away. I do realize the chapters are getting shorter, but sorry bear with me. I'll be concentrating very hard and I might just have the next chapter up very soon. It contains a slightly...herm...*intense* scene between Dilandau and Serryn *hint hint ^.~* so I'm gonna have to work extra hard. Ok I'm going to shutup and let you fine people read now, tata!  
~Sarah~ (Who's just lonely and has no one to talk to so she must ramble shamelessly)  
  
  
  
Chapter 12- Delaying Tragedy  
  
  
"straight up,   
what did you hope to learn about here   
if I were someone else,   
would this all fall apart   
strange, where were you,   
when we started this gig,   
I wish the real world,   
would just stop hassling me"~ MatchBox 20  
  
  
  
  
  
Three days come and gone found the silver haired general sitting at his throne, a furious expression evident on his features.  
  
"Come again, Gatti?" he asked, his voice low and menacing.  
  
Gatti, who had already broken out into a sweat the moment he had first read the parchment he held gulped.  
  
"Sir, General Adelfous has reported that our team of spies was delayed in their stake out at the country of Therra's capital city due to frequent flooding. He has ordered a weeks delay on the invasion," he repeated, wishing he could bolt out the door at that moment.  
  
Dilandau looked like he wanted to throw something. So he did. Gatti cried out and dodged to the right as a half emptied bottle of red wine flew past his head and smashed against the opposite wall.  
  
"FUCK!" the red eyed boy's holler echoed throughout the room, "How can he do this to me??? FLOODING?? Of all the pathetic insignificant excuses..." Dilandau growled, his eyes flashing like glittering rubies.  
  
"Sir..." Gatti started hesitantly, "We ARE in the northern part of Gaea and the fall season here does tend to bring very violent storms-" Gatti's voice cut off as Dilandau rose from his throne and in three steps was eye to eye with the beige haired Dragonslayer.  
  
"Gatti, I don't care if there's a goddamned ocean out there, this is a whole WEEK I'm going to have to sit up here in this floating rock with absolutely NOTHING TO AMUSE ME!!!"  
  
"Sir I-"  
  
Dilandau let his hand fly, backhanding Gatti half way across the room. Gatti groaned getting to his feet. 'Should have expected that,' he thought bitterly wiping a trickle of blood from his lip.  
  
"Get out," Dilandau hissed, turning his back on the slightly dazed slayer, "Get the HELL out of my sight."  
  
Gatti didn't have to be told twice. He bowed his head and quickly retreated, leaving his commander to brood in peace. Or maybe not entirely in peace.  
  
"Damn IT!!" Dilandau growled kicking over the entire table at the side of his chair, sending glass and wood flying in all directions. His expression now resembled one of an extremely disappointed child.  
  
"One week," he muttered, flopping back into his chair, absently stroking his scar. It seemed like an eternity to wait. Waiting did not become Dilandau Albatou.  
  
He craved the blood and battle, and he craved it NOW. Not just the simple beatings he gave his soldiers during their training, or sometimes simply for the hell of it.  
  
No...he wanted to kill. He wanted to charge the enemy's stronghold and burn it to the ground. He wanted his sword to drip with human blood. To hear the terrified screams of innocents as he hunted them down one by one.   
  
A wide disturbing smile had crept across the Zaibach general's face. The memorized images he had made for himself were almost enough to sate his bloodlust. Almost...  
  
Dilandau grabbed his dagger from where it had clattered across the floor during his previous outburst. He studied his reflection in the polished steel. The thought of bloodlust led him to thinking of another kind of lust. And a particular green eyed princess.  
  
He chuckled recalling the surprised and slightly horrified expression on her face when once again he'd captured her mouth with his own. She had acted like she didn't know what he was talking about when he had told her he knew of her intentions, but Dilandau was no fool. She would pay for making the mistake of taking him for one.  
  
Not with her life of course, but in other more interesting, and certainly more amusing ways.  
  
****  
  
"What? We're not going to battle for another week?" Migel exclaimed, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Woah Migel, calm down a bit," Gatti replied, going back to polishing his sword, "You can go beat up one of the 'melef technicians again if you need to vent or something."  
  
The entire room exploded in laughter, and Migel's face turned beat red. The other day, Migel hadn't been to happy when one of the technicians accidentally backed a supply cart into his Alseides unit, leaving a huge dent. And Migel had had expressed his unhappiness pretty clearly.  
  
Serryn laughed as well, but partially for a different reason. She wouldn't have to fight just yet. Relief had washed over her like a wave when Gatti had delivered the news to them that evening where they all gathered in the larger of the two sparring rooms. It wasn't much of a delay in her opinion. A week seemed like an incredibly short amount of time, but it was something.  
  
The laughter died down a bit, and Migel dropped back down to a sitting position looking quite disgruntled.  
  
"But you guys should have seen the look on Lord Dilandau's face when I read him General Adelfous's letter," Gatti snickered," It was priceless! I almost died laughing."  
  
"Yeah, right after you pissed your pants Gatti??" Dallet jeered, elbowing Gatti's side. This time it was Gatti who flushed red, but he covered it up by tackling Dallet to the floor.  
  
"Well," Celena spoke, raising her voice so as to be the center of the room's attention once again, "I think this short wait will prove to be useful. Serryn here still needs some polishing up before she kicks a little enemy ass, right Serryn?  
  
Serryn smiled if a little weakly, but nodded in agreement. She was glad she would have a chance to improve on her skills. She was already getting better at attacking, and was learning some more effective defense moves. Ones where she wouldn't risk a broken arm or two. But on the inside the princess was balking at the thought of helping Zaibach defeat yet another country.  
  
"Yes, it will be nice having a few more days to train," she replied, but a thought crossed her mind, "Do you guys think, you know since it'll be a few days, I might be allowed to go look for my sister? You think Lord Folken would let me?" She glanced around the room, her expression hopeful.  
  
Celena and the Dragonslayers exchanged looks. "Well..." Gatti started, "I don't see why not, but Lord Folken wouldn't be the one to ask."  
  
"Why not?" Serryn asked, her heart sinking slightly.  
  
"Because he only give orders to his own personal soldiers, and sometimes to Dilandau if they come directly from Emperor Dornkirk." Dallet said, when he noticed Gatti conflicting on whether to tell her or not.  
  
"So...you're saying I have to ask Dilandau, aren't you..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Serryn cursed. She should have known. It figured Dilandau would always be making her life miserable, standing in the way of the things she considered more important the her own life. Aria was the only reason she was still in existance for that matter. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Chesta suddenly jumped to his feet. "Woah! Speaking of Lord Dilandau, we're supposed to be meeting in his throne room for a briefing. He'll maim us if we're late, come on guys!"  
  
The rest of the Dragonslayers instantly jumped to their feet as well, and began heading for the door. "Sorry Serryn! We'll talk later," Gatti called over his shoulder. Serryn smiled. At least he cared. She had been so relived when she found out he wasn't mad at her for screaming at him like she did.  
  
"Yeah!" Dallet added, poking his head back into the room, "Good luck with you request Princess, Don't let the MAN get ya down!!" An arm reached around the door, cuffing Dallet's jacket. "Bye Celena!!" he called as Gatti dragged him out of the room and the door slid shut.  
  
Celena and Serryn burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"You've really got them fighting for your attention," Serryn commented.  
  
"Yeh," Celena agreed, "they've always been curious about me. Ever since I made my first surprise appearance." The blue eyed girl laughed at the memory," You should have seen it, Dilandau wouldn't come out of his room for two days. I guess it shook him up a little, learning he used to be a girl and all."  
  
Serryn nodded, "I'm surprised he's still right in the head after all that." A strange expression crossed Celena's face at that comment, but it was gone the next moment.  
  
"So are you going to ask him?" She asked Serryn, making sure her sword was free of marks before returning it to its scabbard.  
  
Serryn's content expression faded, "I don't know," she admitted, sighing, "There doesn't seem to be much of a point now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he'll say no. He's such an asshole, he'd do it just to spite me."  
  
Celena shrugged, "You don't know that for sure. Besides, it's not like you have anything to lose."  
  
"My dignity?"  
  
Celena snorted, "OH please, Like that didn't go flying out the door the first time he beat the crap out of you."  
  
Serryn glared at the other girl,"Thanks alot..." but she sighed again. Celena was right after all. "I just don't think it'll be worth it."  
  
"Well, do it for Aria."  
  
Serryn looked up at the blue eyed girl, blinking, but she nodded. "All right."  
  



	14. Unwanted Answers

Woah yikes, I'm getting some long reviews, WAI!! I see your point Bear, but you gotta think about how OOC Dilandau would have to be if Serryn became the dominant one. It could get messy, but don't you worry because though Serryn may not be able to over power Dilly-sama, she certainly makes up for it...ACK! what am i doing giving away hints, BAD SARAH-CHAN!! ^^; well anyway, here's the next chapter and as I warned before situtations between Serryn and Dilandau get pretty intense, and I'd like to put out a reminder that this IS an R-rated fic, so any kiddies out there ((i see you rachel, I thought I told you not to read this anymore!!)) stuff happens, but nothing too serious...or wait...erg just read before I ruin it for you!!   
~Sarah~  
  
  
Chapter 13- Unwanted Answers  
  
"I didn't come this far   
for you to make this hard for me.  
And now you want to ask me 'how'?  
It's like - How does your heart beat,  
and why do you breathe?  
How does your heart beat,   
and why do you breathe?"~ Lisa Loeb  
  
  
Serryn couldn't help the nervousness that overwhelmed her body as she crept down the hallway of the Vione. She didn't know why she was being so sneaky about it. It seemed as if most of the ship was asleep at this hour anyway.  
  
But she couldn't help shaking slightly. She truly didn't know what to expect the red eyed general's reply to be now that she'd decided to ask him. Would he just laugh at her, and straight out deny it? Or would he strike her? Or...would he say yes?  
  
At the moment either of the first two outcomes sounded most likely, but Serryn would hope. Hope that she really didn't have him figured out just yet.  
  
She followed Celena's directions carefully, and was thankful when she didn't get lost. The ship was like a maze. But she now found herself standing in front of a large door. The symbol engraved in the metallic material was unintelligible to her, but Serryn was pretty sure it was the right room.  
  
She raised an arm hesitantly, and taking a deep breath, rapped her knuckles against the door. It slid open almost instantly, causing Serryn to take a step back in surprise.  
  
The door had opened automatically, for no one stood behind it. Serryn found her self stepping into a large room with a domed ceiling. The decor matched most of what she had seen in Folken's study. The only differences were the overly sized bed against one wall, and the large mahogany desk against the other.  
  
Dilandau sat at the desk, his back to her, seemingly deep in concentration over something. Serryn moved closer to him, and for a moment she was worried he wasn't aware of her presence. She debated on whether or not she should say something to get his attention, but he spoke then, causing her to gasp involuntarily.  
  
"To what do I owe the honor Princess?" He stood from the desk, and turned to face her, his expression smug. Maps and letters littered the surface of the desk, as well as a few daggers that only helped to add to Serryn's insecurity.  
  
She immediately blushed when Dilandau turned around. Perhaps because she was embarrassed to think he wouldn't notice her the instant she had stepped into the room. But it was most likely the fact that she'd never seen him so...underdressed before. The only thing clothing him was his uniform leather pants.  
  
She shook herself to clear her mind, finally finding her words, "I'm sorry to have bothered you so late in the evening Lord Dilandau," she might as well sugar coat this as much as she was capable of, "But I-"  
  
"Is it accustomed for my soldiers to wander the late night halls of the Vione barefooted, or is that just something you do personally?" he interrupted her.  
  
Serryn stared at the silver haired boy in confusion but was then made painfully aware of her appearance. She suddenly felt incredibly foolish standing there, clothed only in a pair of cotton shorts and a now uncomfortably thin shirt. And yes, she was indeed barefooted. "I....I..."   
'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' her mind berated itself.  
  
"You do know it's against regulation to even be out of your room at this hour, don't you princess?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
Serryn's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry, no I didn't know," she admitted, staring at her feet, "I just couldn't sleep so I-"  
  
"So you decided to come pay me a visit?" He raised an eyebrow, "That's quite interesting..."  
  
"No!" Serryn exclaimed. She flushed again, lowering her voice, "No Sir, I had something I wanted to ask you..." She trailed off, looking at him questionatively. He folded his arms, staring back at her. When it became obvious he wasn't going to ask, she continued.  
  
"Um, I was just wondering, Lord Dilandau. Well, we won't be going to battle for another week," His eyes narrowed at this, "so I wanted to ask you if it would be all right if I took a day or two to go look for my sister? If she's alive, I mean..."   
  
Dilandau stared at her for a moment silently, before throwing his head back, roaring with laughter. Serryn felt her heart sink into her stomach 'I should have know...' Tears forming at the corners of her eyes, she turned to bolt for the door.  
  
But she had only taken a single step when Dilandau's hand shot out and grasped her arm, pulling her back. "I'm intrigued Princess," He smiled down at her, but his tone was mocking, "None of my Dragonslayers would have even thought of asking me such a thing."  
  
"So...will you let me?" Serryn asked, trying not to be obvious about wiping away her tears.  
  
"I didn't say that ... why should I anyway?"  
  
Serryn was taken back. Was he just playing with her? Getting a rise out of her despair, then offering empty hope??  
  
"Well, you said yourself that she might still be alive. That I should go on living so she wouldn't be alone! What you said was the whole goddamned reason I joined you Zaibach in the first place!!" She stated,snatching her arm away from him and gaining back her confidence. She knew what she said was partially true.  
  
Dilandau shrugged turning back to his desk, "I say a lot of things to get what I want Princess."  
  
Anger flooded into Serryn, causing her to disregard her fear for the moment, "And what exactly DO you want Dilandau??" she cried, "Why is it you feel you have to be the cause of torment and suffering to all the lives that you touch?? Are you that much of a bastard??" She glared daggers at his back, her fists balled, wishing she had something to strike him with.  
  
"Well, FINE!" She yelled when he didn't answer, "If that's the way you want to be, fine! I'm going to look for my sister, whether I have your permission or not, and I don't GIVE a damn what you have to say about it!!!"   
  
There, she'd said it. There was no way in hell she would let him push her around now. She crossed her arms, a look of defiance set in place on her facade. But her confidence was washed away the moment Dilandau turned to her again, and she felt herself pale.  
  
His features were twisted in a bizarre way, making it hard tell if it was laughter or fury that shrouded his face. His eyes did not look at her, instead studying the wickedly sharpened dagger he now grasped.  
  
"Is that so?" he asked softly, and Serryn took a step back. There was something very disturbing about the silver haired boy's expression. "I wouldn't say such things if I were you," his garnet eyes now locked hers, and Serryn felt as if he were trying to burn a hole to her soul.  
  
"Why not?" she countered, "I will not let you push me around. You don't scare me!" It was a lie, she knew but at the moment she could pretend it was the truth.  
  
"I don't?" he chuckled stepping toward her, Serryn stepped back again, eyeing the dagger nervously. "No," she said, though her voice was shaky.  
  
"Not even a little?" he continued his advance as she in turn retreated.  
  
"I...I..." Serryn stammered, her backward steps quickening. She gasped suddenly as she felt the back of her legs bump against something hard. She glanced back and bit her lip realizing Dilandau had backed her up against the bed.  
  
"I think you're lying," he said, now directly in front of her, toe to toe. "And I think I'm going to have to prove that to you." He grinned, watching Serryn's eyes widen as he raised the dagger up in front of her.   
  
She flinched when he brushed the smooth part of the steel blade against her cheek, but dug up the courage to counter him, "Are you going to kill me Dilandau?" She asked hoping her tone was a taunting one.  
  
"Oh no princess," his voice was wicked, "this is going to be MUCH more fun."  
  
Serryn opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he was talking about, but her words came out in a surprised cry as Dilandau reached out, using his unarmed hand to push her onto the bed. She fell easily, having been taken by surprise.  
  
Surprise was instantly replaced by terror when she realized as he moved over her, what Dilandau's intentions were.  
  
"No!" she cried, pushing herself up in a desperate attempt to escape, but he held her down with strong arms. The grin on his face was almost demonic.  
  
"Yes, Princess," he replied, "I'm tired of playing this game. It's over. I won, and now I'm taking the prize."  
  
Serryn's heart was racing. 'What game??' her mind screamed, but the words didn't reach her mouth, as she was too occupied with trying to break free. But she couldn't. Dilandau's strength was no match for her petite body.  
  
Her eyes caught movement and Serryn let out a shriek as the hand holding the Zaibach General's dagger came plummeting down. He was going to kill her. Her eyes squeezed shut, bracing herself. But the blow never came. Instead there was a muffled thump as the knife imbedded itself into the mattress, inches from Serryn's head.  
  
She panted, relief quickly washing over her, but it was short lived. Dilandau leaned forward capturing her lips. It was a fast kiss, hard and fiery, meant to get her attention. He broke it, leaving her gasping, and positioned his hands so he held both of her wrists with only one. Using the free hand he moved to undo the laces of her shirt as his lips covered her neck.  
  
"NO!!" Serryn shrieked again, trying to twist her body away, "Please don't do this!" she pleaded.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, his warm breath brushing against her throat as he pulled the laces loose, "It would be so easy..."  
  
Serryn's eyes widened. It was déjà vu. His words, the situation. All the same as the first night they'd met. Only this time it wasn't her life that was in danger. But suddenly it dawned on her. She had a defense.  
  
"You're right Dilandau," she whispered, closing her eyes ceasing to fight, "It would be easy... And I know how much you like taking the easy way out." Dilandau's eyes snapped up, his brow furrowed, but Serryn wasn't finished, "But wait...weren't you the one who said you HATE anything that is taken easily?? 'The only things worth taking are the ones you fight LONG and HARD for.' Isn't that right Dilandau??" she demanded, her voice rising with each word.  
  
The silver haired general stared at her, his garnet eyes wide with shock. He backed away from her then, glaring at her like she'd grown a second head. Serryn took this chance to get her legs back under her, but she didn't bolt, not just yet.  
  
"It's funny though," she remarked watching him carefully, "you don't strike me as the hypocritical type." She'd hit the nail on the head, she could tell. Dilandau looked completely lost, his eyes no longer set on her, instead on his own shaking hands  
  
'I should be happy to have finally caused him some pain,' she thought idly, 'he deserves it for all he's done to me." But for some reason, she didn't feel right about it at all. She almost wanted to put an arm around him, comfort him. She'd never seen him this way before, and it scared her...  
  
Her thoughts were shattered suddenly as Dilandau lurched forward, grabbing the hilt of the dagger he'd thrust into the bed. With a snarl he ripped it out and hurled it at Serryn. She screamed, jumping away. The blade gouged into the wall as Serryn painfully landed on the cold floor of the room.  
  
"Get OUT!!!" Dilandau roared, the glint in his eyes not quite sane anymore, "Get the fuck OUT!!!!"  
  
Serryn didn't hesitate. She scrambled to her feet and fled. Grasping the front of her shirt to keep it closed, she bolted to the door. Somewhere along the way she was aware of the crashing sound of another item being thrown in her direction. But she didn't stop, didn't turn, until she was safely out the door.  
  
It slid shut behind her silently, leaving the princess alone in the dimly lit hallway, gasping for breath and clutching her beating heart.  
  



	15. Dress the Part

  
Yay! It's battle time ladies! ((and Gents if there happen to be any)) This was fun to write, and I think I have about five good chapters planned out for it. Mountains and boat rides are GOOD for all those writers who need inspiration. It's so calm and peaceful and ::itches a bug bite:: ok ok, there's like tons of bugs up north, but who cares bring bug spray ^-^ Anywho, yes we'll be getting back into the action part of the story, I refer to the last few chapters as the calm before the storm, even though it wasn't all that entirly calm...teehee. My oh my, what is Dilandau to do, after all we all know he ISN'T a hypocrite, ne? oh and pardon my random use of japanese in this story, sometimes I like to use it sometimes I don't, just when it sounds or feel right, no da?? hehe... My Dilandau key chain has BLUE eyes! BLUE!! GAH! ::sobs:: how could they do this to me??? *pant* ok I'll stop being weird now...::scampers off to find a red felt tip pen whilst cackling like movie Dilandau right before he decapitates someone::   
~Sarah~ (who enjoyed her escaflowne movie even though the graphics sucked and the subtitles were almost illegable)  
  
  
  
Chapter 14- Dress the Part  
  
"swing low sweet cherry  
make it awful  
lts your life,its your party, its awful  
Lets start a fire  
Let's start a riot! Yeah it's awful  
It was punk  
Yeah, it was perfect now its awful"~ Hole  
  
  
  
  
Serryn was shaking. Her reflection in the mirror showed a weary girl with dark circles under her eyes, and healing bruises covering her arms and legs. Her eyes were half closed and unfocused. And her mind was far from the task of dressing which was what she was attempting at the moment.  
  
Time was up, the soldiers were assembling in the hanger of the Vione, preparing to attack the small city that lay below them. The people of Therra were just now preparing for bed, not one of them aware of the danger that lurked high in the blackened sky.  
  
The princess let out a broken sigh. She had thrown herself into training. Ever since her terrifying encounter. The harder she trained the less her mind would wander back to what had almost happened. Her teeth clenched willing the memory away, but he was there again. The heat of his lips and his body pressing against hers.  
  
Serryn shook her head. She wouldn't think about it. She saved herself from him. Besides she had more important, more frightening things to worry about. "What the hell am I supposed to do down there anyway?" she growled pulling her boots on, "He's out of his mind if he thinks I'll make a difference."  
  
She wasn't afraid to admit her limits. She knew that even if her skills were considerably better then they had been before, she wasn't prepared to go to battle. Not with only a single week of training. And Dilandau still hadn't revealed to her what his orders were yet. But that wasn't surprising considering he hadn't even looked at her for the past week.   
  
The door to Serryn's rooms slid open, and Celena stepped half way in. "Better hurry, Serryn," she chided, grinning, "or they're gonna leave without us!" As she spoke a few soldiers rushed by. That and the blue eyed girl's words added to the atmosphere of excitement the entire ship seemed to be feeling, excluding the princess of course.  
  
"I wish they would," Serryn answered, tightening the leather belt around her waist.  
  
Celena frowned, stepping fully into the room, "Are you ok Serryn? You've been acting kind of strange all week."  
  
"Have I?" The look Serryn gave Celena killed any more questions the other girl might have. "Lets go then, gods forbid we delay the destruction of another innocent country and it's people," she headed out of the room then, not bothering to check if Celena was following her.  
  
****  
  
Dilandau watched as the groups of soldiers dispersed, heading to the guymelefs and transport ships. Not far away the Stratagos was giving detailed instructions to his twin lackeys. The gold and silver demi-felines licked their lips in anticipation of the battle.  
  
The red eyed general scowled. "Damn females," he muttered, turning back to his thirty-something Dragonslayers who were waiting silently for his orders. "Pull out and stay with in range of the other squadrons," he commanded, "spread out and surround the city, but keep out of site. I will join you shortly, so do not attack until I give the order. It will be a few hours before the city is secured, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" the Slayers answered in unison and then dispersed, climbing into their assigned Guymelefs.  
  
Almost half of the army had vacated the Vione when Dilandau noticed the doors to his right sliding open and Celena and Serryn stepped into the hanger. The blue eyed girl's expression was one of excitement, but the princess's was solemn. Dilandau smirked, the memory of what had happened days ago was still fresh in his mind. Part of him still seethed when he thought about it.   
  
The fact that what she had said was undoubtedly correct tried him, but he had some condolence in knowing that after that she would always think twice about defying him. And that she WAS in fact afraid of him.  
  
"You're late," he remarked as the two girls neared him. Celena bowed her head smiling sheepishly, "Sorry Dil- I mean Lord Dilandau," she smiled up at him.   
  
"Yes, please forgive us," Serryn added quietly, not actually looking at him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The general's red eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the deep voice of the Zaibach Stratagos.  
  
"Princess, Miss Schezar? If you two will come with me, I have some things to explain to you," Folken said, stepping up the three young adults.  
  
Serryn nodded, a bit of a smirk on her face, and immediately followed the Stratagos. Dilandau held back a growl as Celena hurried to follow behind them. Even though she wasn't even looking at him the entire air of the princess's presence seemed to be mocking him.  
  
"You may come too Dilandau, if you wish," Folken called over his shoulder, "Some of the things I'm going to explain to them are vital parts of this attack."  
  
Dilandau grinned watching the princess's shoulders tense, "Of course Stratagos, It would be a pleasure."  
  
****  
  
"NO! Absolutely NOT!" Serryn's screech echoed throughout the small room.  
  
Celena cringed taking a step back from the mirror she and the princess both stood before, "Woah, calm down Serryn! It's not THAT bad..."  
  
"Not that bad??" the green eyed girl exclaimed, "Ok, being spies for Dilandau's damn troop of slayers is 'not that bad' because it means we won't have to fight much, but this outfit makes me look like a...a...you KNOW!!"  
  
Celena and Serryn were both now clothed in new identical uniforms. Well, perhaps uniforms was stretching it a bit. The outfits consisted of a black leotard like thing made out of tight fitting material, that was all covered by a light-wait armor. Knee high boots and elbow high gloves accompanied them as long as a utility belt. The wispy almost see-through skirt that hung from the belts served as a cover up.  
  
The uniforms purposes were to be an easy to move in, hard to see attire, that would allow the two girls protection and allow tem to blend in with the night, but hide the fact they were Zaibach soldiers. To anyone who might spot them, they were to be a pair of traveling dancers, which explained the slighlty suggestive appearence they exhibited  
  
"Oh I don't know...I think it compliments my eyes, don't you?" Celena giggled, doing a little turn.  
  
Serryn huffed, spinning on heel and head out of he small closet that served as their dressing room.  
  
"Lord Folken," she said in a forced voice, for she hadn't yet forgiven the man for deceiving her, "You cannot possibly expect me to wear this!"  
  
Folken raised an eyebrow, "Why is that? I see nothing wrong, it will certainly serve its purpose for the orders I've given you."  
  
"Yes, I know but...well, couldn't you have come up with something with a little more cover?" the princess complained, tugging at the scooped neck of the leotard, trying to get it to stay above her collarbone. No such luck. Serryn growled as she suddenly caught the grin that had spread across Dilandau's face the moment she'd barged out of the closet.  
  
"YOU!" she exclaimed, her face furious, "This was all YOUR idea wasn't it??" The cat-like grin only widened as the general shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Serryn was debating whether or not it was worth her life to dive at the silver hair boy and rip his eyes out when Celena chose that moment to waltz out of the closet.  
  
"Oh I feel so free! This thing fits liked a glove," She danced over to Dilandau, securing her sword to the utility belt, "What do you thing Lord Dilandau-chan??"  
  
"I think the next time you call me that, I'm going to rip your ribcage out through your nose," Dilandau replied, he's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Celena wrinkled her nose, but was otherwise unfazed by the general's crude retort, "Ugh, sometimes you worry me Lord Dilandau. You ready to go Serryn??"  
  
The princess was struggling to keep from laughing at Dilandau's enraged expression. 'No matter how much she annoys me sometimes, she always knows just how to cheer me up...' she though, smiling. "I guess so," she replied out loud, lifting her staff from where it leaned against.  
  
"Which Guymelefs are we gonna use Lord Folken?" Celena inquired stepping up the Stratagos.  
  
"You'll be using the Incipient Unit," The Stratagos replied, "It's located in docking bay five. The contros are similar to the Alseides, so you shouldn't have any trouble-"  
  
"The Incipient Unit??" Celena interrupted, "That thing is ANCIENT!"  
  
"It's the only guymelef we have that seats two people," the Stratagos replied calmly, obviously he'd been expecting this outburst, "Unless you think that princess Serryn is able to operate one of the Alseides units..."  
  
Serryn's eyes widened, "NO! We'll take the Incipient!" she elbowed Celena when the blue eyed girl looked ready to object again.   
  
"Oof! Ok ok," Celena grumbled, rubbing her side. She turned then, following the Zaibach Stratagos to where the Guymelef was located.  
  
Serryn also moved to follow them, but a hand gripped her upper arm, pulling her back. Serryn let out a surprised breath. "What?" she demanded, her eyes involuntarily locking with Dilandau's.  
  
"Your not carrying a sword?" It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"I have my staff, " she replied in an "you should know that by now you dumbass" tone.  
  
Dilandau tightened his grip on her arm causing her to gasp in pain, "You won't be able to kill anything with that."  
  
Serryn jerked her arm away, angrily taking a step back, "Nor do I plan to! Just because I'm fighting for you does not mean I will kill for you!" The dagger was in his hand before she had a chance to blink. She cringed, almost stepping back again. It was the same dagger he'd used that night. She recognized the engravings on the handle.  
  
Dilandau knelt then, and Serryn felt her eyes widening. Dilandau reached behind her left calf, and slid the dagger into the concealed sheath in her boot. His face was level with hers a moment later. "Just in case," he smiled, and then turned, heading for his own guymelef.  
  
Serryn let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Jerk..." she muttered, and headed in the opposite direction to find Celena.  
  



	16. No One

  
And I thought I wasn't gonna get this out till the weekend, but Yay here it is! I think things happen a little fast in this chapter, but hopefully everything is understandable. Fighting yipee, everybody was kung-fu fighting....Man I seriously need sleep, but I stayed up just for YOU guys to finished this chapter, aren't I great?? I think I'll go write another one now! I can do it...I can...Heh heh....ZzzZZzzZZzzzZzzz.........  
~Sarah~  
  
  
"Well, I can't ever really believe  
No one was sent to get me  
And I feel like I'm being  
Erased and no one got left here  
I'm all alone no one was sent to get me  
I'm all alone no one got left here"~ Cold  
  
  
Chapter 15- No One  
  
  
  
The green eyed princess groaned, tightening her grip on the tree branch she perched on. The ride down to the ground had not been a pleasant one. Celena hadn't been kidding when she said the guymelef was old. The thing felt like it was fighting to keep together. Serryn was still sore from the landing.  
  
"What are we supposed to be looking out for anyway?" she asked Celena, trying to position herself to where the trunk of the tree was not prodding her back.  
  
"Shhh!" Celena hissed, "We're supposed to be looking out for the troop of guards that patrols this area. General Adelfous's spies confirmed that there would be two or three groups of them surrounding the city."  
  
"Well, then why do we have to spy too? Couldn't they have just stayed here?" Serryn scowled.  
  
Celena didn't reply, instead waving her hand for the other girl to be silent. Serryn peered through the tree branched. She was aware now of the sound of a very large moving object. The Therran Guymelef wasn't hard to spot now, as it thundered into the clearing. One Guymelef, also followed by three men on horses, and about five more on foot.  
  
"You see?" Celena whispered smiling, "right on schedule."  
  
"Your not going to try and fight them are you?" Serryn asked, her eyes fixed nervously on the small band of soldiers.  
  
"Of course not, I'm going to signal to Dilandau. He and the slayers shouldn't have any problem with these guys."  
  
Serryn sat back sighing as Celena groped through her utility belt for the flare she was supposed to set off. 'How can I let them do this?' her mind exclaimed, finally catching up to what was about to happen. Zaibach was going to burn yet another city to the ground. Only this time she was helping them.  
  
'No...no, I'm not going to help them, I going to sit here and I'm not going to move,' she thought stubbornly, 'you can't MAKE me fight you bastard, you can't make me DO anything...'  
  
She blinked suddenly, her thoughts ceasing as she caught a glimpse of movement in the dark forest. "What the hell..." she muttered, "Celena! Look over there!"  
  
Celena's eyes followed Serryn's finger and the blue eyed girl gasped. "What is he doing?" she exclaimed in a hushed voice. Both girls watched as Dilandau trudged out of the woods into plain sight of the Therran soldiers. His presence was immediately noticed, and the group of warriors quickly surrounded the young Zaibach General.  
  
Dilandau's face was amused despite the fact that he was obviously outnumbered. "Well, what do we have here men?" Serryn heard what had to be the leader of the troop inquire.  
  
"It's a Zaibach soldier, Sir!" replied one of them men.  
  
"A lone wolf ey?" the leader grinned, "Don't you think you're a little outnumbered here boy?" he addressed the red eyed general.  
  
Dilandau grinned, "How very unfortunate for you, a lone wolf am I? I'd have thought that anyone knew wolves hunt in packs..." He'd bearly finished his sentence when the Therran Guymelef exploded without warning.  
  
Serryn shrieked, the force of the explosion causing her to lose her grip on the tree branch. It wasn't a long drop, but it still hurt. Even more when Celena landed on top of her. And the mud didn't help. It had only stopped rain recently. It always seemed to rain in Therra. By the time both girls pulled themselves to their feet all hell had broken loose.  
  
Dragonslayers were everywhere in deep combat with the now incredibly small group of Therran Soldiers. "Why aren't they in their guymelefs??" Serryn exclaimed, "Why are they even attacking??" Celena shook her head shrugging.  
  
"Because I was getting bored," came the reply from behind them. Dilandau strode up, wiping blood from his sword, "What a sorry excuse for group of soldiers, they didn't even sense my slayers sneaking up on them, pathetic."  
  
"Dilandau! This is mindless slaughter, those men didn't even stand a chance!" Serryn cried in anger, "This isn't what Lord Folken's orders were!"  
  
Dilandau shrugged, and was about to reply, but was cut short a by a shout. "Lord Dilandau!" Gatti yelled, rushing up to the silver haired boy, "There's an entire army approaching from the city's gates! They'll be here any minute!"  
  
"What??" Dilandau exclaimed, "They can't have an army assembled yet! They aren't even supposed to know we're here yet!!"  
  
But the beige haired Dragonslayer was right because at that moment Therran soldiers began pouring out of the forest. "Shit!" Dilandau exclaimed, "Everyone back to the melefs!" He growled, rushing to meet the sword of a soldier heading straight for him.  
  
Serryn gasped. Before she knew it she and Celena were surrounded by more soldiers. 'Don't hold back," Celena whispered, locking eyes with the princess. Serryn gulped and nodded. The soldiers were on them then.   
  
It was easier, Serryn realized, to fight when she didn't look directly into there eyes. Then she could fit a face with a sword and it was just like attacking one of the training targets. She'd knocked about three soldiers unconscious now, and was about to deliver the final blow to her current opponent when another explosion caused an unnatural thunder to shake the earth.  
  
But she wasn't prepare fro the wave of heat that blasted over her. Serryn cried out as she was knocked to the ground. Her eyes sealed shut, and she cringed at the burning air surrounding. 'I can't breath!' she realized, choking. The air itself was burning. She was aware then of someone dragging her to her feet.  
  
"Get the fuck out of here Serryn!" Dilandau shouted to her over the roar of the battle. He moved to shove her towards the forest when suddenly two soldiers were on him. He released his grip on Serryn bring his sword up in defense as one dove at him. But the other went right for her.  
  
Serryn dodged his first attack, swinging at the man blindly. She missed, and suddenly her eyes widened. A searing pain was burning at the side of her waist. She doubled over, clutching the deep gash in her side. 'Gods it hurts...' was all Serryn's mind could think. She knew the soldier was raising his sword now, Soon it wouldn't hurt anymore.  
  
There was the ringing sound of a sword being swung, and Serryn felt bile rise in her stomach as the mans head suddenly thudded to the ground. But before she had time to react. Hands were pushing her into the trees.   
  
The pain was causing her mind to cloud. And she heard one of Dilandau's words. 'Run.' She ran. She didn't know if she was being followed. All she could thing was how much it hurt to breath, but she kept running.  
  
Blood was soaking the fabric of her uniform, now bleeding through onto her hands. And it wasn't stopping. The princess wasn't conscious when her body fell to the forest floor.  
  
****  
  
Dilandau turned his gazing from the fading form of the princess. He didn't know which direction she was running, but he would worry about finding her later. He was glaring at the blue Alseides units that had almost cremated the princess alive a moment ago.   
  
It was Guimel's, he recognized. That boy was going to learn how to control his flame-thrower before the night was over. His face was also going to be very bruised. But Dilandau wasn't going to dwell on the fact for the moment. Instead he focused back on the battle, happy to see the vast numbers of the Therran army were dwindling rapidly now, due to the arrival of thirty or more Zaibach guymelefs.  
  
He grinned. Therra may have taken him by surprise with the foot soldiers. But it was a well known fact that engergist were rare in this country and with their lack of Guymelefs the victors would most certainly Zaibach.  
  
Dilandau swung out his sword suddenly, decapitating the man who was sneaking up behind him. 'They were fools,' he smirked walking back to his red Alseides unit. He climbed into it, settling into the seat. The metallic liquid rushed around him, and raising the left arm of the melef, he grinned.  
  
"Burn..."  
  
A barrage of flames exploded out of the arm, incinerating the group of soldiers that had followed him back to the guymelef. The red Alseides switched to flight mode then and shot off over the trees to hover above the dark city below. Maniacal laughter echoed over the silent houses and buildings.  
  
****  
  
Knocking woke the princess from her sleep. Groggily she sat up, pushing the satin sheets away from her body. The sun had set, it was very dark now. She absently wondered why she'd fallen asleep in the first place. She climbed over the side of the bed to stand on the floor, ignoring the knocking. Instead she headed for the open window in the large room.  
  
The moons shone bright and beautiful above her in the sky, there light was so bright it was hard to see stars in that part of the sky. She liked this place better then the other one. She didn't like the rain and the cold. It was warm here.  
  
The door to her bedroom opened and a maid walked in carrying a bundle of clothing in her arms and a worried expression on her face, "Princess? Are you all right?"  
  
She didn't turn from the window to acknowledge the woman's presence, continuing to stare out into the night sky.  
  
"Don't be alarmed," an older woman now joined the other speaking in a hushed voice, "she hasn't spoken since she got here. Poor thing, losing her family and all." She shook her head, placing the clean clothing on the bed, "It's best to just let her be for now."  
  
The younger woman nodded and the two quietly exited the room. The princess rested her arms on the window ledge, cradling her head in her arms. "Your not lost," she whispered, tears spilling from her large blue eyes, "But why won't you come and get me?" she asked. She didn't understand why she was alone. She'd never been alone before. And she was frightened. "I'll find you Serryn, I'm a big girl now. It won't be hard...I'll find you..."  
  
The girl walked back to her bed and laid down. "I want mother," she cried softly, clutching a pillow that was larger then she was to her small body. The sobs were muffled by the fabric as it grew wet with Aria Conil's tears. 


	17. Discovery

Hello, I'm back! Finally, right? Yeh I know I know, I took forever with this one, sorry about that, took way too many hours at work this week, next week will be better. I finally saw the last Vol. of Escaflowne, yeh i've been avoiding it for the past three weeks, i didn't wanna, but it was there in my hands and I COULDN'T resist! ^^() i know i'm pathetic, absolutly no will power. AND NOW IT'S OVER! Kapoot! Gone, bye bye! And all my favorite characters DIED! Ok ok...Dilandau didn't die, but he's till non existant right?? In my heart he died, but in my fic he lives on!! ::waves Dilandau flag:: Wow... my Celena's really different from the series one...should I make mine eat bugs or something....? Nah...this is MY story, and I like my Celena, she's fun...and she TALKS!! Oh BTW...I'm already planning a sequel for this fic...and guess who it stars! It not who you think... hehehe ^-~  
ok, enough of me and my insaneo ideas, read now, have fun!! Review! ::blows kisses::  
~Sarah~  
  
  
Chapter 16- Discovery  
  
"Like anyone would be  
I am flatter by your fasination with me  
Like any hot-blooded woman  
I have simply wanted and object to crave  
But you...you're not allowed   
you're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight" ~Alanis Morissette  
  
  
  
Serryn was walking down a dark hall. It seemed to stretch on forever, having no ends, no turns. There were no lights. A dim glow lit her way, having no obvious origin. It lit the path she walked and dispersed behind her. She came to a door.  
  
It slid open at her touch and she stepped inside. The moment the door closed she wished she hadn't. It was the same room. The same desk, the same bed. Serryn gasped, backing against the closed door. Dilandau was there as well.  
  
He was standing by the bed facing her, but it took her a moment to realize he wasn't looking at her. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. Instead he gazed at the figure who stood in front of him. A girl, but Serryn could not see her face, only her back. Dilandau seemed to be listening, and a grin stretched across his face. When he spoke she could see his lips move, but could hear no voice.  
  
The young general reached forward then, shoving the girl onto the bed. Serryn could see her face now, a horrified expression crossing it. The princess's hand flew to her mouth. It was her on that bed. She was seeing herself, and Dilandau...  
'No...' her mouth moved but her voice never left her throat, 'I don't want to see it, not again...' She turned franticly looking for a way to open the door.  
  
There was no door now. Just black empty space. No way out. Her body seemed to take control of itself from her mind then, and she found herself turning back. Her eyes widened. Dilandau was kissing her mirror image, but despite how hard she'd tried to forget it, she KNEW she'd never had her arms wrapped around him like that. And she was kissing him back. Even from this distance Serryn could tell.  
  
She watched as her hands wandered up his bare back and neck, then weave through his silver hair. 'This is wrong!' her mind cried, 'this never happened...' She couldn't move, couldn't turn away, her body was frozen. She tried shutting her eyes, but she could still see.  
  
Her vision blurred for a moment, and when it returned she was on the bed. It wasn't some mirror image she was watching from a distance now. Just her. She was looking into Dilandau's garnet eyes now. They were half lidded and flooded with an expression Serryn hadn't thought him capable of. He regarded her as if she were something precious he never thought he'd ever lay his eyes on. Like if he looked away it would mean his life.  
  
It frightened her. More then anything else she'd ever known. But she wasn't frightened because she feared for her life. She was frightened because she did not understand. 'Why is this happening?' she thought desperately as hands she no longer controlled pulled the silver haired general closer to her. As lips she no longer controlled kissed his shoulder, his neck, his mouth. 'Why am I doing this...why is he?'  
  
Dilandau's hands had wandered down to her waist, his fingers brushing gently against her abdomen. But Serryn didn't feel his soft touch. Instead she felt a burning pain, beginning from where his fingers grazed her skin, and spreading throughout her entire body. It was the pain that woke her.  
  
The first thing she became aware of besides the pain was a pair of deep blue eyes, surrounded by dark hair. "Aria..." she whispered her voice hoarse. The eyes snapped up, widening.  
  
"MAMA!!" The shout caused her to cringe as her ears added to the barrage of pain she was already experiencing. Noise was bad right now. A door flew open and thudded against a wall, flooding light into the small dim room. Serryn's eyes squeezed shut. Light was bad too.  
  
"Mama! She's awake!"  
  
"Hush Madine! Don't shout, I'm right here," a woman exclaimed, bustling to the bedside. Serryn stared at the little girl, blinking. No, it wasn't Aria.  
  
"Are you all right dear?" the woman asked, her voice softening as she stared intently down at the princess.  
  
Serryn moved to sit, but the pain increased ten fold making her head spin and her stomach heave. She moaned, quickly lying back down. "My side..." she breathed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes, you have a nasty gash there. But don't worry, you're going to be fine. The bleeding's stopped and we cleaned and bandaged your wound," the woman explained.  
  
Serryn nodded, still slightly dazed. Her eyes widened suddenly. How long had she been asleep? Dilandau would be looking for her, she knew. If he found her here with these people, what would he do?  
  
"I have to go!" she spoke, again trying to lift herself from the bed, trying her best to ignore the pain, "I have to...I HAVE to..."  
  
The woman's hands were on her shoulders, pressing her back into the bed. "Shhh, hush now, you're not going anywhere right now. You NEED rest," she said, her voice kind but firm. The little girl placed a cool cloth on Serryn's forehead, glancing at her nervously.  
  
'No...' Serryn wanted to scream, 'you're in danger, I have to leave...before it's too late...' But once again she felt her consciousness slipping. The woman and the little girl faded away, leaving darkness. And dull, throbbing pain.  
  
****   
  
"WHAT??"  
  
Celena cringed, stepping hastily away from Dilandau as he jumped up from his throne, his expression furious. "What do you mean she didn't come back with you???" he demanded.  
  
"I thought she was with you!" Celena exclaimed, "The last time I saw her was after that big explosion. She was with YOU Lord-" Celena's head snapped back and she fell to the ground. Her hands flew to her now fractured nose.  
  
Dilandau growled, his fist still balled. "I'll just have to find her then," he shoved past the blue eyed girl and exited his throne room. 'Stupid girl,' he mused, storming down the hallway, 'she probably got lost or something. Or maybe she tried to escape," Dilandau chuckled, 'if that's the case, she'll regret it.'   
  
But a thought crossed his mind. What if she was dead? He shook his head frowning. It wouldn't matter to him. If she was dead it would only prove she was weak and useless. But the thought of losing her disturbed him. 'She's doing it again,' he thought, 'she making me feel strange again.'  
But he wasn't sure anymore. WAS she the one making him feel like this...or was it just he himself?  
  
"This is crazy..." he muttered, entering Folken's laboratory. Perhaps it was just his luck the Stratagos was already there along with one of the cat girls.  
  
"Eryia's just past this lake right here," Folken indicated on the map of the country, "she's perfectly fine, her melef was just damaged. You can go to her and see if she needs help, but don't take too long."  
  
"Oh course Lord Folken," Eryia purred, bowing her head, "Thankyou, I am very grateful. I will not be long at all." She turned and headed for the door. She passed Dilandau, giving him a quick smug smile. Dilandau's teeth clenched as his eyes followed her out the door.   
  
'So Folken's little pet thinks she's better then me?' His fists clenched, 'I'll show her a thing or-'  
  
"Did you want something Dilandau?" Folken's voice brought Dilandau's mind back to attention.  
  
"Yes," he replied, "I needed to know-"  
  
"The princess is alive, I have her location right here," Folken interrupted.  
  
Dilandau blinked. "That's not why I'm here," he lied frowning, damned if he'd let the Stratagos think he'd figured him out, "I just wanted to know how long it will be before we can move on."  
  
Folken raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "I'm not sure," he replied, "We weren't able to locate the royal family"  
  
Dilandau's mouth dropped, "What??" he exclaimed, "They escaped? Do you mean to tell me all the fighting we've been doing for the past thirty-six goddamn hours has been for nothing????"  
  
"Not entirely... information from the prisoners we took tells me that the Duke of Therra was never actually in the city in the first place," The Stratagos explained, "he and his family are currently visiting a cousin in one of the southern countries. But don't worry, chances are he hasn't received word of the city's fall yet."  
  
Dilandau calmed down some. "It would have been nice knowing this BEFORE we actually went down there stratagos," he commented anyway, scowling It annoyed him all the same.  
  
"Would you like to know the princess's location now?" Folken asked  
  
Dilandau's eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms, attempting to look indifferent. "Fine whatever, It's not like I have anything better to do right now."  
  
"Well actually-"  
  
"Oh shut UP Folken!"  
  
****  
  
Serryn's eyes fluttered open. Sunshine streamed down on her through the lace curtains on the window. She blinked confused, as she gathered her surroundings, trying to make sense of just where she was. Then it all came back to her. The battle, Dilandau telling her to run, the blood seeping through her fingers from the gash in her side.  
  
She shoved the blankets away to examine her waist. The top part of her uniform had been removed and white gauze wrapped around her torso, from above her navel to below her shoulders. The pain had thankfully subsided. It only felt like a large bruise now.  
  
"Must not have been that bad," she murmured, standing up, "Where am I?" she wondered looking around. It was a small bedroom, containing only the bed, a rocking chair in the corner, and a wooden chest. Dolls sat upon the chest, the sun shining over their painted cloth faces and yarn hair. Serryn vaguely remembered a little girl, and a woman now.  
  
"This must be their house," she realized, and smiled, "They helped me." She spotted the clothing folded on the rocking chair then and relief swept over her. "Finally I can get out of this awful thing!" she laughed walking to chair.  
  
Serryn quickly discarded the tattered uniform and picked up the white sleeveless dress and pulled it over her head. The light cotton fabric felt wonderful against her skin. Grinning she headed for the door to give her thanks to her hospitable hostess.  
  
The door opened into a warm kitchen. Pale afternoon sunbeams shone thought the widows, catching particles of dust in their light. The air smelled of hickory smoke and dried leaves. Herbs were tied to the low rafters to dry, hanging over a woman who stood by the wood stove stirring a steaming pot. She turned hearing Serryn's footsteps.  
  
"Hello there," she smiled, "are you feeling better now dear?"  
  
Serryn nodded, "Yes I am, Thank you SO much, you saved my life."  
  
"Oh don't thank me," the woman said, "I did what I had to do. I'm just happy you've recovered." She noticed the dress Serryn was wearing then. "I hope the dress fits all right. I'm sorry it's a little cool for this time of year, but it's the only thing I could find that looked like it would fit you."  
  
"Oh it's just fine, "Serryn assured, "Its so much better then that horrid thing I was wearing. The woman nodded looking as if she agreed fully.  
  
"Please sit down," she waved at the table with the wooden spoon she held, "you must be starving!"  
  
Serryn nodded taking a seat at the table while the woman leaned out the open door to the house.  
"Madine!" she called, "Time to came in! Madine???"  
  
The sound of running footsteps followed almost instantly as the small girl tramped into the house. "Mama, I got some more spices to dry and I found this pretty flower down by the river, you know where that big frog swims a lot? Can I press it into your book Mama?"  
  
The girl took notice of Serryn then and gasped, hiding behind her mothers long skirt. "Madine!" the woman exclaimed, smiling slightly, "Stop that, this is our guest! Forgive me dear, My daughter Madine is a little shy around strangers. Oh, and my name is Narina" she turned her gaze to Serryn, "What was your name?"  
  
"Serryn," she replied, "Serryn Conil."  
  
Narina nodded turning back to her daughter, but stopped suddenly, "Serryn Conil? PRINCESS Serryn Conil??" At this Madine poked her head around her mother's skirt, her eyes shining with interest.  
  
Serryn blinked nodding, confused at Narina's surprised expression. "I thought I recognized you!" Narina exclaimed, "Oh my goodness Princess! Everyone thought you were dead! After your sister told Duke Therra you were captured by the Zaibach-"  
  
"My Sister!!" Serryn jumped to her feet, "You mean she's alive?? Where is she?"  
  
"Well, I believe she was staying with the Duke at his palace in the capital," Narina started but paused when she noticed Serryn's horrified, "what is it princess?"  
  
"The capital's been destroyed," Serryn replied softly, sinking back down into the chair, "By the Zaibach empire." She didn't actually know this for sure, but there hadn't been much of a doubt. Conilia had stood a better chance against Zaibach, and with what had happened to IT'S capital, Therra didn't stand a chance. She'd lost Aria once again.  
  
Narina's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh gods..." she gasped, "When did this happen?"  
  
"Last night," Serryn replied, "I think...it was the same night I was injured, I didn't sleep more then a day, did I?"  
  
Narina shook her head, "No you're right it was last night...Those damn Zaibach..." Madine's eyes widened not used to her mother using such language.  
  
"Mama!" she exclaimed in a scolding voice. Naria blinked, glancing down at her daughter.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry love, I didn't mean to say that" she assured her daughter and turned her gaze back to Serryn, "So they're the ones who attacked you then, right?"  
  
"I, well...um," Serryn stuttered. She couldn't tell this woman she's was a part of the Zaibach...could she? 'No, I can't. She'll think I betrayed her, and the both our countries...I can't.'  
  
Thunders struck suddenly, shaking the small house. 'Oh gods! Their here!' was the first thought that crossed her mind.  
  
"Oh no, not another storm!" Narina exclaimed glancing out a window. Serryn was suddenly aware of how dark it had become inside the room, the sun was gone. Relief flooded her features.  
  
"It was sunny just a few moments ago," she commented joining Narina at the window. Dark, boiling clouds blotted out the sun now, and the wind was picking up, whipping the two women's hair around.  
  
"Yes, I know, they never come with a warning. One minute the sun's shining the next it's raining buckets," she explained, "it's all ways like this, this time of year."  
  
Another clash of thunder rumbled in the air above them, followed this time by a bolt of lightnign streaking across the sky like and electrical vine. "Madine, quickly! Go make sure the horse is in the barn, hurry before it starts raining," Narina said pulling the windows closed.  
  
Madine nodded, rushing out the door. "Be careful!" Narina called out after her, her voice almost lost in the now howling wind. She and Serryn then proceeded to secure the rest of the doors and windows.  
  
"Miss Narina...my sister, what if she died? Do you think they could have escaped?" Serryn asked closing the last window, her voice hesitant, dreading the answer, but suddenly hope shone in the older woman's face.  
  
"Oh my! I can't believe I forgot!" Narina was smiling, "The Duke wasn't in the city, nor was any of his family. He always goes to visit his cousin in Cala during the fall season. This is wonderful!"  
  
Serryn's heart was fluttering with relief and excitement. "I have to go to her!" she exclaimed heading for the door, but Narina caught her arm.  
  
"Now Serryn don't be foolish. Look at it outside!" she gestured towards the open front door. Rain was falling now in heavy, opaque sheets, "Cala's miles from here, wait till it clears up. Plus it's getting late. Stay the night, that way you'll be rested for the trip tomorrow." Her voice was a firm and almost motherly tone.  
  
Serryn sighed and nodded. The older woman was right. 'Besides,' she reasoned, 'Dilandau wouldn't come looking from me in this weather...'  
  
Thunder sounded once again, followed by a shriek. Madine came running into the house, her entire front covered in mud. She giggled watching her mothers mouth drop. "Look mama! I took a mud bath!" she laughed. 


	18. Fairy Tales Aren't Real

WOW! Over 100 reviews! Yeh, it's party time! ::breaks out the champagne and twinkies:: I can't belive it! you like me, you REALLY like me! But of course I like you guys too. Thank you so so much everyone who reviewed, I'm really glad you think I'm doing a good job with this story, cuz it's somthing I've enjoyed writing and....good gods i'm talking like the fics ending or something! Well never fear, I've still got lots and lots to write so I'll just let you guys get to the next chapter now, enjoy and let's see if we can make it to 200 by the time this fic is done!  
~Sarah~  
  
  
"So if you walk away  
Who is gonna stay  
Cause I'd like to think the world is a better place  
I'd like to leave the world as a better place  
I'd like to think the world..." The Offspring  
  
Chapter 17- Fairy Tales Aren't Real  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau cursed, gripping the controls of his Alseides unit. The wind was shrilling by at incredible speeds and the rain made it almost impossible to see in the night sky.  
  
"Why does it always fucking rain in this goddamned country??" he roared over the wind.  
  
"Dilandau," Folken's voice was faint over the intercom, "I thought I told you to take a few men with you."  
  
Dilandau rolled his eyes, still fighting to keep the Alseides in the air, "Save your breath Stratagos, I'm on a retrieval mission. It's a farm house, it's miles from the capital, there will be NO soldiers, get OFF my fucking back!"  
  
He heard Folken's voice, but it was broken as the signal was lost in the storm. It was just static now. Dilandau grinned. "Oh well, he was probably agreeing with me anyway," he laughed pulling down his eye-scope. It was easier to see through the storm now.  
  
He could bearly see the dark forest below, but if he followed it to the edge he would find her. From his point of view, Dilandau could pick out tiny dots of light scattered here and there through out the forest now. Survivors from the city no doubt. The red eyed general suddenly had the urge to fly down to one of the camp sites, have a little fun perhaps.  
  
But no, he didn't have the time for that right now. 'I'll come back later,' he promised himself, 'once I have that goddamn girl back on the Vione where I don't have to worry about her...' He blinked then. Worry? He scoffed, he wasn't worried She was HIS servant now, and her place was back on the fortress, not running around down here where she could easily find protection from him and the rest of Zaibach. That wouldn't do at all.  
  
"She'll stay put if she knows what's good for her," he growled. The forest had ended now, and Dilandau found what he was looking for. A small farm house stood on the edge of the tree line, made visible only by the light that shone through the windows, piercing through the darkness.  
  
It had been easy, but Dilandau smirked anyway. The red Guymelef began it's decent over the quite house below.  
  
****  
  
Serryn shivered slightly. The small house was dimly lit by the warm fire Narina had started in the stone fireplace, but even with that and the blanket she and Madine had wrapped around themselves, she was freezing.  
  
"Hey, can you get up for a second Madine?" I'm going to go put my shoes on so my feet don't freeze."  
  
"Ok Miss Princess Serryn," the girl smiled, climbing down from her perch in Serryn's lap. Narina smiled from the chair she sat in and went back to her crocheting. Her daughter had warmed up considerably to Serryn after finding out she was a real live princess, and hadn't left the older girl alone all evening.  
  
Serryn had thought it annoying at first. But she really didn't mind so much now. Madine reminded her so much of Aria she could help liking her. She walked to her room quickly and pulled on her boots, the only thing that remained of her uniform. The soft leather instantly warmed her chilled feet up. Serryn smiled heading back into the living room.  
  
"Finish the story you were telling me at supper Miss Serryn!" Madine exclaimed, scrabbling back into Serryn's lap the moment she sat down, "The one about the princess! She was like you right Serryn? Because her castle was burned down by the bad guys and the mean man stole her away from her knight! A knight of Cali, right Serryn?"   
  
Serryn nodded smiling, "That's right, the knight of Cali. They were supposed to be married, and the knight was heart broken when he found that his darling princess had been kidnapped."  
  
"And he went to rescue her!" Madine added, "Because that's what knights do, they rescue people in trouble! Did a knight rescue you Serryn? Is that how you escaped the evil Zaibach people?"  
  
"Well," serryn's smile wavered, "no, not exactly. I escaped on my own."  
  
'That's a lie. If it wasn't for Dilandau, I'd be dead right now,' she argued with herself silently, 'but then again, if it wasn't for Dilandau I would never have been in that situation in the first place...'  
  
Her thoughts her brought back to the present by Madine's voice. "How come the bad man kidnapped the princess, Serryn? Didn't he know that the knight loved her and was going to marry her?"  
  
"Well, yes he did, but the captain of the bandits was in love with the princess as well. He also wanted to marry her." Madine's eyes widened.  
  
"He loved the princess? But she didn't love him too, right?" she asked, worry evident in her features.  
  
Serryn shook her head, "No, because the Princess knew he was an evil man. He liked to steal, and burn peoples houses. He even killed sometimes." Madine gasped, but she frowned then.  
  
"Well, if he could love the princess, maybe he wasn't that bad really...maybe he was just scared, or hurt. You said that when he was little, the bad man had lost his entire family... Maybe that's why he was so mean to other people!" Madine yawned then leaning her head against Serryn's shoulder, "I bet the princess could show him how to be nice again..."  
  
Serryn smiled. The little girl was very smart for her age. "That's right Madine. That's just what the princess did. She helped the man realize that what he was doing was wrong by showing him she understood the pain he felt deep down inside of him. The man then realized he was wrong to have taken her prisoner and let her return to her one true love. Then he and his men parted their separate ways, to make the bad things they had done to others in the past right again."  
  
Madine, smiled a sleepy but content smile, "I knew it. Because nobody's a bad person, deep down inside..." the little girl was asleep then, her breath in deep even breaths rustling through Serryn's pale hair.  
  
Serryn sighed, running her fingers through the girls chocolate colored hair. "Nobody's a bad person, deep down inside...if only it were true." What she wouldn't give for life to be like the simple fairy tales told to children. Where no matter how bad things got there was always a happy ending. 'Well, I did find Aria, and I'll see her soon. That's my happy ending.'  
  
Narina looked up from her stiching then, "Is she asleep?" she asked, in a hushed voice. Serryn nodded and the older woman smiled. "It makes me happy to see how lively she is around you now. She's always been so distant and closed ever since her father died."  
  
'Her too?' Serryn thought, sadness touching her heart, 'everyone's fathers dead. At least you still have your mother.' "Hold on to her" she said, bearly a whisper. She felt guilty suddenly. These people were being so kind to her, and still she kept secrets from them. Secrets that could endanger them.  
  
"Miss Narina..." she took a deep breath, hoping the older woman would understand, "I wasn't attacked by the Zaibach."  
  
Narina blinked, a confused expression crossing her face. "You weren't? Well, then who DID attack you?"  
  
"Therran soldiers did."  
  
Narina frowned, "Now why would Therran soldiers attack you, princess?"  
  
Serryn's teeth clenched. It was now or never. She wouldn't lie. "Because....because I'm a-"  
  
Her voice was interrupted by a loud banging coming from outside of the house. Serryn's heart jumped. 'No...'   
Madine had woken somewhat and was looking around groggily. "I wasn't asleep," she assured them.  
  
"What in Gaia was that?" Narina exclaimed, rising to her feet in alarm and heading for the door. But she had only gotten half way across the room when the door swung open, banging loudly against the wall.  
  
Serryn screamed. She didn't know why she was stupid enough to think he wouldn't find her. Rain or no rain.  
  
"Well that's a nice way to greet me princess," a rain-soaked Dilandau stepped into the fire lit room scowling, "I should let you get lost more often."  
  
Narina gasped, "You...you're a Zaibach!" she exclaimed, obviously recognizing Dilandau's armor. She grabbed a broom that had been leaning against the wall, "Get out of my house this INSTANT!"  
  
Dilandau glanced at the woman, brandishing a broom at him, and laughed, "You've got to be kidding me! Out of my way woman, this is none of your concern," he stated, moving to shove his was past Narina, but paused as she raised the broom.  
  
"Like hell it isn't! I will not let you harm my daughter or the princess, get out!" She swung the broom heading for the red eyed Zaibach's head. Dilandau didn't flinch, instead grabbing the handle and jerking it out of the woman's hands. He then proceeded to break it in half and toss it away. Narina gasped stepping back as Dilandau pulled his sword from his sheath.  
  
"NO!" Serryn shouted, placing Madine on the floor and dashing to stand in front of Narina, "Don't hurt them Dilandau! I'll go with you, just don't hurt them!"  
  
Dilandau's eyes narrowed, but he shrugged returning his sword to it's sheath, "This is getting so fucking boring, I'm starting to regret coming after you," he growled.  
  
Serryn's fists balled as rage rose up inside of her, 'then why did you, you bastard?' she mused, glaring at him. "I have to get my things," she muttered, turning to head back to her room. Narina flashed an angry glance at the silver haired boy, before following the princess. She grabbed Madine's wrists as she passed, not even thinking for a moment to leave her daughter alone with that monster.  
  
"Serryn! Don't go back with him," she exclaimed, closing the door behind her as she watched Serryn gather up her staff and the rest of her few possessions, "there's no reason you should. Stand up to him!"  
  
"I can't," Serryn replied through clenched teeth, "he's my commander, and if I don't obey him, he'll kill me. He'll kill you and Madine as well, at least this way I can save you."  
  
"What do you mean he's your commander? Serryn, what's going on?"  
  
A single tear slid down the princess cheek. So much for happy endings. "I'm a Zaibach soldier," she replied, loathing her own words, "When the Therran soldiers attacked me, it was because I was helping HIM," she gestured towards the door, "attack the capital...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you."  
  
Narina's hand covered her mouth, her face shocked. Madine's eyes had widened. "You're a bad guy Miss Serryn?" she asked in a shaky voice, "But why?"  
  
Serryn couldn't bear to look at the child's face. She looked so betrayed. "I'm sorry," she repeated, "they tricked me..."   
'What a pathetic excuse,' she jeered herself silently, stepping back out into the living room, avoiding Narina and Madine's faces.  
  
Dilandau was leaning against the wall, cautiously peering out the window. Serryn frowned, "Dilandau, what are you-"  
  
"SHHH!" Dilandau hissed, "There's a group of men heading for the house." He said, drawing his sword. 


	19. First Time for Everything

Hmmm, not much comentary for this one, it's late, I need sleep....oh except that after this part if the fun part, the part I know everyone's been waiting for! ^-~ if you haven't guessed by now you'll see soon. It might take some time to write cuz it has to be perfect! Of course knowing me it won't be, but cross your fingers anyway, and enjoy! Warning though, it gets kinda depressing in this chapter...^^()  
~Sarah~  
  
  
Chapter 18- First Time for Everything  
  
"I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter"~ Linkin Park  
  
  
  
  
  
Serryn frowned. 'Men? Why would anyone...' Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh gods, soldiers," she whispered moving over to Dilandau. She gasped stepping back when the door jolted as someone on the other side banged loudly against it.  
  
"Open up. This is the Therran guard!" A voice on the other side of the wooden door commanded.  
  
"Shit..." Dilandau muttered, stepping quickly away from the door. He glanced up noticing Narina standing by the door. Her expression was one he could read easily. "You say a word and your fucking dead," he promised her in a menacing tone.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Serryn hissed. She wanted to leave that moment. She already felt horrible over getting Narina and her daughter involved with the Zaibach, and now this. She flashed an apologetic glance at the older woman. "I'm so sorry Narina, this never should have happened.  
  
The banging on the door grew louder by the seconds, and Narina looked a few moments form hysterics, but she nodded. "I don't blame you Serryn, whatever happens, just know that I never blamed you."  
  
That was when the door broke down.  
  
****  
  
Dilandau could instantly tell he was out numbered. The group that swarmed in was little less then ten, and there were sure to be more waiting outside. Under normal circumstances it would take at least five to six soldiers at a time to match the young general. But here, it was like a box trap. Moving would be difficult and he was experienced enough to know he wouldn't last long.  
  
He scowled. This left only one option. Dilandau REALLY hated taking hostages. The little girl would have done better, but the woman was closer. She gasped when he grabbed her by her hair suddenly, forcing her to her knees and pressing the blade of his sword against.  
  
"Don't move," he growled slowly, watching the soldiers pause in their advances, "Or you'll be tripping over this bitch's head."  
  
"MAMA!" the child who'd been hiding in the bedroom dashed forward, but was stopped by the princess.  
  
"No!" Serryn cried wrapping her arms around the child, pulling her back.  
  
Dilandau chose to ignore whatever the girl's comforting words to the child were, he focused back on the men in front of him. "You are all to move aside and let me pass, or she'll pay for your stupidity, do you understand?"  
  
The men all glance at one soldier who most likely was their leader. The man shook his head slowly. "We do not except, our orders are to capture you and any other Zaibach at all costs. Do what you like, the woman means nothing."  
  
Dilandau heard both the child and Serryn cry out in protest, but he smirked. These were his kind of soldiers. It looked like he would fight after all. "Well, then...I certainly can't pass up an offer like that..." he grinned pressing the blade deeper.  
  
"NO!!!!" Serryn's voice was almost unrecognizable as she screamed, but what took Dilandau by surprise what when she tackled him to the ground. His sword flew from his hands, and he lost his grip on the woman's hair. Serryn was on top of him, her eyes clenched as she held him down.  
  
He snarled, moving to shove her away, but the task was done for him as the princess was yanked off of him by a Therran guard. Two more instantly grabbed his arms pulling him to his feet.  
  
Dilandau roared in fury, thrashing about as he tried to escape their grips. Then it was he who had the blade pressed to his throat.  
  
"Well, well..." the leader of the group was smiling now that the general had been detained, "Dilandau Albatou. Who would have thought we'd find one of Zaibach's most valued warlord hiding in the farm lands. This must be my lucky day," he turned then to Narina, who still knelt on the floor being comforted be her daughter, "You do know that harboring enemy soldiers is considered traitorous, and is punishable by death?"   
  
The woman, Narina's eyes widened, and a choking sound was all that escaped from her throat. Her trembling hand clutched her chest to steady her heart. Dilandau was disgusted by the woman's reaction, as well as the fact that these soldiers were foolish enough to think he was actually hiding from them. He was so enraged, he almost didn't hear the princess's words.  
  
"You can't be serious!" she exclaimed, "Miss Narina wasn't hiding Dilandau. He showed up here moments before you did!"  
  
The man looked a bit taken back, but scoffed, "Nonetheless, you can't prove that." Obviously his ego had inflated by now to the point where his logic was beyond reason. Most likely he was fixiating on the reward he was sure to recive from bringing Dilandau in. "Everyone move outside, NOW!" he commanded.  
  
Dilandau's mind was working out a plan by the time the fall air was sweeping over him. The rain had stopped, but the sky was still shrouded by dark clouds that totally blocked out the light of the moons. The surrounding landscape was pitch black. Perfect...All he need now was a way to get the idiots who dared touch him to release their grips.  
  
This came into place. He didn't know exactly when Serryn got a hold of her staff. It didn't matter to him though. Once the soldier on his left lost consciousness the tables turned. The next three soldiers didn't even see it coming. These ones were not so lucky though. When they fell the life had left their eyes. A sword wasn't the only thing Dilandau used to kill a man.  
  
Serryn had knocked a few more men unconscious, and Dilandau was pleased to see there weren't nearly as many soldiers waiting outside as he had anticipated. His grin was demonic as he picked up a sword belonging to one of the fallen soldiers. "Time to die..." he chided in a singsong voice.  
  
****  
  
"Come on Miss Narina! Madine!" Serryn urged grasping the older woman's arm and hoisting the girl onto her hip, "We've got to get out of here!" She pulled them out of the house, nearly tripping over a body.  
  
She felt her stomach heaving. 'No, just don't look. Don't LOOK...' she told herself.  
  
"Serryn, where are we going?" Narina gasped, also trying not to lose her footing. Mud lined the dirt path, making it slippery to walk on, which only added to their hindered escape.  
  
"I'm getting you out of this, you will NOT be arrested because of me," Serryn replied and handed Madine, who hadn't stopped crying for sometime now, over to her mother, "here, take her and get to the barn. Get your horse and leave this place. It's your only chance!"  
  
"Serryn, isn't this a bit drastic? Couldn't we just explain to them what really happened?" Narina asked in alarm.  
  
Serryn shook her head, "No I'm not going to take the chance. You most likely wont go free. Please Miss Narina, I know, I've seen it." She had seen it. She was all to familiar with situiations like this. To many times had unfair punishments been given to the people of her city by her mother's heartless advisors. They did it because they could, not because it was right. To make it a point that they were not to be crossed.  
  
To her relief, Narina sighed and nodded giving up. She secured her grip on Madine and ran for the barn. Serryn turned back, not quite wanting to look. But she had too. Dilandau was paired up against four or five men now... 'Make that three or four men,' she thought grimacing.  
  
A scream from behind her caused the princess to whirl around. A pair of shadowy figures were pursuing Narina and Madine now, and enclosing fast. Serryn swore, taking off after them. "Leave them ALONE!" she screamed as she grew closer.  
  
The two soldiers paused, and turning they spotted Serryn. Deciding she was a more appropriate target then the fleeing mother and daughter they attacked. The first one was younger. A man in his early twenties, and not the most skilled person she'd fought. He got in a few good swings at her, before the princess clubbed him over the head. The mans eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
The second man was better. He was older, and he was good. Serryn wasn't fairing to well within moments. She dove under his blow to her shoulder and returned with a swing of her staff. The man jumped away but returned with twice the determination. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the half crazed look in the man's eyes. Like his purpose in life at the moment was to ensure her death.  
  
'This is what war does to people,' she mused nervously dodging another thrust, 'it makes them insane. All they want is death. It becomes them.' She took a swing hitting home then, and the man cried out in pain clutching his left arm. Serryn allowed herself a moment breath then, but it was a fatal mistake.  
  
The man roared in fury diving at her. His hands gripped her staff and catching her by surprise, he jerked the wooden weapon out of the princess's grasp. She gasped blinking as she realized her only defense had been taken from her.  
  
The man grinned, madness evident in his eyes, "Got ya now girlie." He then rose the staff high above him and brought it down hard over his armored knee. The wood was strong, but it couldn't not surpass the strain and instantly snapped in two.  
  
Serryn felt her heart beat stop the moment the staff broke. Her father's staff. Her one possession that held all the memories to the life that had so wrongfully been stolen from her. The cracking of the wood echoed through out her brain like a thousand tree branches breaking simultaneously.  
  
She watched helplessly as the man laughed, throwing the two pieces to the ground. Then something inside her own mind snapped. She let out a shrill scream that was bearly human, diving at the man. She didn't care about his sword. She was to angry to care. Of course anger was a weak word. She screeched clawing at the man's face and neck, beating his chest with her fists.  
  
The man growled, and threw her off of him. Serryn winced as she landed on her leg, feeling the muscles sprain as all her weight was applied to it in one quick movement.  
  
"You bitch," the man snarled, wiping blood from the deep claw marks on his face, "You're gonna pay for that!!" His sword rose above his head.  
  
Serryn glared up at him, an expression of pure hatred frozen upon her face. She grasped her ankle trying to stop the pain that shot up her leg, not that there was much of a point. Her eyebrows furrowed suddenly as she felt something under the smooth leather of her boot. Then her eyes widened slightly, and her fingers trembled as she felt over the cold sharp steel. But one glance up at the man about to swing his sword down on her drove the rage to a total take over.  
  
Her hand ripped the dagger from the hidden sheath and flung it at the man. It landed with a sickening squelch deep into the man's chest. She watched numbly as his eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open taking deep heaving breaths. He choked then, blood spilling from his mouth and nose and finally the soldiers sword clattered to the ground and he fell. Serryn Conil killed for the first time in her short life.  
  
The rain started to fall again then. Not another violent storm, just a soft shower that had rivers running down the mud path in moments. The tiny streams were soon stained red. Serryn stood, still gasping for breath. With the rain, feeling had returned to the princess. She leaned over the man. His eyes were open wide, staring into oblivion. Her hand shook as she grasped the hilt of the dagger, and pulled.  
  
It didn't coming easy, causing her to stumble back as she freed it from the man's chest. A steam a blood followed it, splattering the front of Serryn's pale white dress. It ran down the blade and handle, dripping onto her hand and down her arm. The scarlet color contrasted with her almost translucent skin.  
  
Emotion was like a tidal wave as it washed over her, drowning her in despair. She had sunken to her knees, sobbing long before she'd flung the dagger away from her. The rain washed over her body, mixing with the blood, and soaking her hair turning the pale wheat color to that of polished brass. Her hands wandered over the blades of grass until they came to the broke wood pieces.  
  
She clutched the shattered staff to her chest like a mother would her infant. Her sobs continuing shakily because of her shivering, causing her shoulder blades to rock forward and back in jerky movements.  
  
She wasn't aware when the metallic substance of the Alseides crimaclaws wrapped around her, blocking her from the rain and the cold that seeped through her drenched clothing and through her skin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. If I Was to Give In

  
  
Chapter 19- If I Was to Give In  
  
  
"Whatever you say it's alright   
Whatever you do it's all good   
Whatever you say it's alright   
Silence is not the way   
We need to talk about it   
If heaven is on the way   
We'll wrap the world around it   
If heaven is on the way   
If heaven is on the way"~ Bush   
  
  
  
Serryn cringed, drawing a sharp breath as a cool dampness touched her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open. The bright light above caused her to squint, and she could bearly make out the expressionless feline face hovering above her.  
  
"She's awake," a voice stated tonelessly. The face was joined by another, almost identical to the first.  
  
"Can you hear us girl?" the second face questioned her.  
  
Serryn nodded, sitting up. It was the two demi-felines who loomed over her. They stepped back, regarding her with bored expressions.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked looking around. The walls were steal plated, and lights so white they were almost blinding hung from the ceilings.  
  
"You're in the Vione medic ward. Lord Dilandau brought you here shortly after he returned."  
  
"But why?" Serryn asked, confused. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her, not counting the wounds she'd already received.  
  
"The laceration across your waist was split open and bleeding. We had to redress it."  
  
"Oh..." Serryn looked down at her waist. It was hard to tell anything now. Her dress covered the wound. Serryn felt her stomach turn over. Her dress that was still splattered with blood that wasn't her own.  
  
"May I go now?" her voice was weak as she averted her gaze from the crimson stains.  
  
Naria glanced at Eryia who shrugged. "As you wish, we must return to Lord Folken anyway."  
  
Serryn nodded, standing up. Naria called after her as she stepped out the door. "Don't strain yourself and rest for a few days. Sudden movements might cause the wound to reopen again."  
  
Serryn walked down the silent halls of the Vione. It was getting familiar now. She knew the way back to her room. 'It shouldn't be familiar. I shouldn't be here. I wish I had died down there. The pain...' An image of the mans eyes flashed in her mind. Widened with surprise and pain as her dagger plunged deep into his flesh.  
  
She gasped, leaning against the wall, her stomach heaving. Nausea made her head spin and great wretches escaped her throat. Her stomach was empty, saving her the embarrassment of vomiting, but at that point it wouldn't have mattered.  
  
"I'm so wrong" Serryn moaned, tears trickling down her face, "....so wrong...what have I done? I'm not a bad person...I'M NOT!"  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes angrily. She had no right to cry. None. She stepped quickly away from the wall, hurrying to her room. She wanted to lock herself away. But as she approached the door, her hands wouldn't reach for the key pad to open it. She couldn't bear to be in that room alone. She wouldn't wallow in her own despair.  
  
"Celena..." Serryn whispered turning her back on the door. She wanted to talk to Celena. Or maybe not talk. Just listen. Celena would tell her it wasn't wrong. That she was still a good person, wouldn't she?  
  
She started off back down the hall, but paused. Frowning she turned heading the other way, only to stop again. She cursed, feeling the tears come again. She didn't even know where Celena was. For all the time they'd spent together, Serryn had never learned where Celena's room was, or if she even had one. Or did she just go back to Folken's laboratory?  
  
Serryn shook her head, her feet moving again. 'Gatti, I'll find him then.'  
Her footsteps echoed down the empty hallway. The slayers quarters were located on the other side of the Vione.  
  
She stopped suddenly as she passed a distinctly familiar door. She would never forget that symbol, even if she didn't know what it meant. 'What am I doing here?' she thought, her eyes never leaving the twined engravings. 'Is this supposed to mean something?'  
  
She bit her lip, shaking her head. 'No, it doesn't. It can't.' She turned away, only to turn back. She stood for a few moments, her mind blank. Finally the princess let out a shake, reaching her hand out to the door. 'I must be crazy...'  
  
Serryn jumped, gasping as the door slid open before her hand even touched it. Dilandau regarded her, his arms crossed.  
  
"I didn't think my door was that interesting to stare at," he stated tonelessly.  
  
Serryn's words caught in her throat as she stared at the red eyed general in shock. 'How did he...'  
  
"I can hear the most skilled men sneaking up on me while I'm sleeping. Don't think for a second I'd miss you're clumsy footsteps." He smirked answering her unasked question.  
  
Serryn felt blush warming her cheeks, "I'm sorry," she didn't know just why she was apologizing. Dilandau was frowning at her, taking in her appearance. It was pitiful she knew. Her torn and bloodstained dress accommodating her tangled hair.  
  
"I never seem to make a good impression on you, do I?" she remarked, staring at her feet. She felt his fingers jerking her head back up.  
  
"Not when you're acting like a fucking coward." Her glared at her, turning and heading back into the room.  
  
Serryn's eyebrows furrowed, the old rage reawakening within her. "I am NOT a coward," she retaliated, following him into the room, "I saved your life back down there."  
  
Dilandau chuckled, as he slumped down into a chair, pouring himself a glass of wine. "Oh did you?"  
  
"Yes! You would never have escaped if I hadn't helped you."  
  
"Yes, I would have."  
  
Serryn growled, "Why are you so goddamned arrogant?"  
  
"Because I can be."  
  
Serryn let out a frustrated sigh turning her back on him, sitting herself on a wooden chest at the foot of his bed. She was aware suddenly of her lip trembling. The memory had returned. There was so much blood. Her voice was quite when she spoke again. "Does it get easier?"  
  
"Does what get easier?" he questioned from behind her.  
  
"Killing..."  
  
"Every time." Even with her back turned, she knew he was grinning. It was in the tone he used. She scowled.  
  
"Why? It's so wrong. We're not gods, we don't have a right to decide the fates of other people. I'm not a bad person," her voice cracked, "I don't KILL people..." She gritted her teeth, forbidding the tears to come. She heard footsteps, and her hand was then lifted. She felt her fingers encircling cool glass. The cup was filled with a dark crimson liquid.  
  
"It helps," Dilandau spoke quietly looking down at her.  
  
Serryn nodded, brushing away the few tears that had slipped passed her guard. The wine was strong and tasted bitter in her mouth. She downed the entire glass. "Thanks," she muttered handing the glass back to Dilandau. He filled it to the brim once again handing it back.  
  
"What? Are you trying to get me drunk or something," she asked sarcastically sipping from the cup.  
  
Dilandau's lips curved up, his eyes hidden behind his silver bangs. "Maybe..."  
  
Serryn glared at him over the rim of the glass. "Well, it won't work," she scoffed finishing off her second glass, "I have a very high tolerance to alcohol."  
  
"Of course," the young general replied refilling the cup.  
  
"And if it so happens that I DO get drunk, I'm still very aware of my actions and what's going on around me."  
  
"Mmmhmm..." he hummed, downing a glass of his own.  
  
"So is this what YOU do whenever you're feeling depressed? Just drink until your head's swimming and you can't walk straight?" she hiccuped, setting her glass down, feeling more then a little dizzy though she would never admit to it. The wine was VERY strong.  
  
Dilandau's eyebrows furrowed. "First of all, I DON'T get depressed often, and when I do, it's not usually after coming back from a battle. Blood, chaos and fire are all I need to get intoxicated."  
  
Serryn giggled, despite the shudder that ran down her back. "You're so weird sometimes. It's impossible to determine just what's going on inside your head." She leaned against the bed post sighing. Her breath sharpened when she noticed his face inches from hers.  
  
"Would you like to find out?" his voice was low.  
  
Serryn studied his face, her glazed eyes wide. "I don't know...I'm afraid of what I'd find. I might not like it..."  
  
"What if you did like it?"  
  
Her eyes slid shut. "Then I really would be a horrible person."  
  
"Who's to judge you?" he asked brushing a tress of hair from her eyes, his own garnet iris's boring into her.  
  
"Myself?" Her expression was uncertain, but it was nothing compared to what was going on inside her mind, and her heart. It was a battlefield. Her heart spoke to her in a coaxing voice. 'It's not wrong, you know it. Forget the past, he understands you. Deep down you always knew their was something...' while her mind screamed 'don't be a FOOL! He'll only hurt you more and more. He's a demon, a cold blooded monster who cares for NO ONE!'  
  
But she couldn't help remembering Madine's voice in it's childish innocence, '...Because nobody's a bad person, deep down inside...'  
  
Serryn wasn't quite aware of when her body started leaning forward. All she knew was Dilandau's came closer and closer, until she felt her lips brush his. She didn't know quite why either. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the fact that she was emotionally unstable. It was too late now.  
  
His garnet eyes widened for a moment in surprise, but it didn't last and he grinned, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Her hand wandered up to his face, her fingers grazing the scar adorning his cheek. His hands tightened around her arms slightly, like the marred flesh still hurt him. She wondered at this, but dismissed the thought.  
  
Dilandau's hand slid behind her back, while the other one supported her legs. With almost no effort at all he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. The cools sheets felt pleasant against her skin, but Serryn could feel herself trembling. The words 'oh gods...oh gods...' played across her lips.  
  
It didn't go unnoticed to Dilandau as he leaned over her smirking. "I take it you're never done this before," he remarked, holding back a chuckle at the look she gave him.  
  
"You jackass," she grumbled, subconsciously crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm a princess, law says I'm supposed to wait until I'm married to..." She trailed of as the silver haired boy reached down grasping her wrists and uncrossing her arms.   
  
He kissed her again, his hands traveling behind her to undo the laces on the back of her dress. "Stupid law..." Dilandau muttered, pushing the white cloth from her shoulders. He paused his eyes flickering over her bandaged torso. His fingers ran over covered gash, watching as she cringed in pain slightly. "Who did this?"  
  
"A Therran soldier," she replied warily, studying his eyes, "right before you shoved me into the forest."  
  
"Did I kill him?"  
  
"Yes," she didn't like the contented expression that spread over his face, "I'm supposed to be careful, it was already reopened once..."  
  
"Well, then," his voice was sultry, "I suppose I'll have to go easy on you this time." And almost as if he were contradicting himself, pressed his lips to hers in a wild, fiery kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth.  
  
"You won, you know," she spoke when he broke the kiss, allowing breath to be taken, "you fought, in you own deceptive and coniving way, but you still won."  
  
  
"So I did..." Dilandau grinned, "You're mine princess," he whispered, his breath brushing against her ear.  
  
Serryn closed her eyes, letting the all to familiar words wash over her as she wrapped her arms around the silver haired general's neck. "You're mine as well Dilandau Albatou."  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
And this is where I start putting the commentary at the bottom of the page. That way I won't give every freakin detail away and save the surprises! I know I know, no lemon, sorry peoples, but after all it's rated R and I have a rule about writing lemons. I must read at least 5 GOOD ones starring the featured character before I actually write one. Such is was for Slayers, so it is for Escaflowne. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be very many straight Dilandau lemons out there...aw who am I kidding, there are NO straight Dilandau lemons out there, but you know what? That's ok, I don't mind yaoi, it just doesn't help in most situations.   
But if there is anyone out their who DOES know of a good straight Dilandau lemon, don't hesitate to let me know about it because that person will immeadiatly be added to my list of people not to turn into mindless drone slaves when me and Missa-chan succeed in world domination.::yells:: OY! MISSA! Those blue prints ready yet?? ::tsk:: sidekicks, what're ya gonna do? ::knows she's gona get a bonk on the head for that one::  
Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I worked extra extra hard on it to make it all semi-perfect so I expect extra reviews! Now go on, get! Review my loyal subjects...er I mean fic readers! ^-^  
~Sarah~  



	21. The Fight Would Soon Begin

  
  
Chapter 20- The Fight Would Soon Begin  
  
  
"Heaven help me for the way I am  
Save me from these evil deeds  
before I get them done  
I know tommorow brings  
the consequence at hand  
But I keep living this day   
like the next will never come" ~Fiona Apple  
  
  
  
  
  
Serryn's eyes, half lidded, traced their way up the centric carving that wove up the panels of the domed ceiling. There was a skylight placed in the middle of the ceiling, flooding gray light into the large room. It was daylight, and she'd been staring at it for some time.  
  
She didn't know how long she'd been awake, long before Dilandau was. She'd spent some time watching the young general sleep. It amazed her how calm and harmless he appeared while unconscious. But she knew all to well it was a mask.  
  
Despite that fact she had to try hard to resist the urge to run a finger over his scar, or brush the few stands of silvery hair that hung over his closed eyes. But she didn't dare, for fear of waking him.  
  
Hearing the sudden change in his breathing, Serryn sank back down into the bed, her eyes closed. She had no present wish to converse with the red eyed boy, and hoped he wouldn't see through her act.  
  
Whether he bought it, or just didn't care to speak to her either, the Zaibach general rose, without saying a word. He dressed and left shortly afterwards. Serryn sighed, turning to lay and her side.  
  
"Why am I afraid to speak to him?" she asked herself. She should have known confusion would set in the moment she woke. 'What have I done?'  
  
It was a weak question, she knew perfectly well what she'd done. "But..." Serryn felt the blood rushing to her cheeks at the memory of the previous night, "It wasn't bad..." A shiver ran up her spine, "I can't believe I feel this way about him, it's totally irrational..."  
  
Serryn felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She cursed her own foolish heart. She'd never been in love before, and of all people she had to pick. "Stop it," she hissed at herself, "you brought this on yourself, now deal with it."  
  
She climbed out of the bed and began dressing herself.  
  
****  
  
A nice hot bath. That was all she wanted right now. Serryn wrapped her arms around her shoulders, her pace quickening, but a voice brought her to a halt.  
  
"Serryn! You're back!"  
  
The princess turned around, a small smile finding its way to her face, "Hey Celena."  
  
The blue eyed girl grinned wrapping her arms around Serryn, "I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried when you didn't come back the other day."  
  
"Yeh," Gatti added coming up behind Celena, "you should have seen Lord Dilandau, he threw a fit when Celena told him you never came back with her."  
  
Serryn suddenly noticed the bluish hue Celena's nose and left eye had adorned, "Oh gods Celena! What happened?"  
  
Celena smiled sheepishly, "Like Gatti said...Lord Dilandau was at bit upset."  
  
Serryn's eyes widened with anger, "Why that..." she gritted her teeth.  
  
"So where were you heading?" Celena questioned, changing the subject, "You looked kind of upset, are you ok?"  
  
Serryn blinked and nodding, "Yes... I'm fine. I was just heading to the washroom for a bath. I really need one..."  
  
"Yeh I'll say," Celena agreed grinning, "I'll join you, I just finished my morning training and I'm absolutely disgusting!"  
  
"I'll come too!" Gatti exclaimed, a big smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Ohhhh no you don't mister," Celena scolded, "Just cuz she let you do it once doesn't mean Serryn wants you to ogle her as a daily routine."  
  
Serryn covered her mouth to hide her smile as Gatti faced flushed red. "Besides Serryn and I have things to talk about, boring GIRL things a boy like you wouldn't be interested in, so GO shoo!" Celena made a waving motion with her hands.  
  
Gatti shrugged as if suddenly disinterested, 'Fine fine, have it your way," he mumbled stretching his arms out behind his head as he walked away.  
  
Celena and Serryn watched as he went. "You think he'll be back?" Celena asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Most definitely," Serryn replied.  
  
"Lock the door?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
****  
  
Serryn sighed, letting the hot water soak into her skin. She sank into the pool, letting the water rise above her head, not coming up for air until her lungs burned for it.  
  
"So you're sure you're ok, right?" Celena asked for what seemed to Serryn to be the hundredth time.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she replied hissing at little as she climbed up on the edge of the pool and began removing her bandages, which were staring to bleed through when she got them wet. "All except for this."  
  
"Yeh, I heard about that from Naria and Eryia," Said Celena, 'it'll probably leave a scar."  
  
"Probably? You mean definitely..." Serryn replied.  
  
"It must have been exciting, having Dilandau rescue you like that," Celena remarked, smiling slightly.  
  
Serryn scowled, "Exciting wouldn't be the word I would choose to call it."  
  
"So how was he?"  
  
Serryn eyes snapped up, her mouth widening in surprise. "What is THAT supposed to mean??" she demanded.  
  
"Well, I already know what it's like to sleep with him from his point of view, you know," Celena shrugged, "cuz I used to be him... I was just wondering what it was like from your point of view."  
  
Serryn was shaking her head, "How did you KNOW??"  
  
"How could I not?? I know there are only two things that make Dilandau this cheerful and to my knowledge, no one's died and nothings exploded since your return..."  
  
Serryn was near hysterics by now, "Does EVERYONE know???"  
  
Celena caught on to her friends distress then, "No no, unless he's told anyone, which I doubt, I'm the only one who knows, and I swear its only because I know him so well. To tell you the truth I wasn't even sure myself until I saw your reaction," she assured Serryn, "And telling from that, I'm guessing this wasn't planned..."  
  
"Planned???" Serryn exclaimed, "I never intended to do ANYTHING with him! I just...I...well...I DON'T know!" Serryn was aware at first that she was crying. She turned away wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'm...sorry," Celena said softly, "I'm so stupid, I didn't think about what this must mean to you..."  
  
"It...it's all right. Don't apologize, it's not your fault. I just don't know how I'm going to deal with this..."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him," Celena offered.  
  
"OH Yeh, sure. THAT will work real well. 'Ok Dilandau, now that you've fucked me what do you plan to do about it?' " Serryn replied, her tone bitter. "Sorry," she added catching Celena's hurt expression, "I'm just so scared, I have this feeling he thinks its all just a game..."  
  
"It is a game...to him."  
  
This didn't surprise Serryn. She hadn't expected anything less. It seemed so obvious now, and suddenly she didn't feel like talking about it anymore.  
  
"I think I'm finished," she said after a moment, wrapping a towel around her, "I'm gonna go now."  
  
Celena nodded, looking like she wanted to say something, continue the conversation, but decided against it. Serryn was relieved. She need to think, and be alone for a while. Pulling some clothing from one of the shelves, she dressed and exited the room  
  
****  
  
The look on Chesta's face as Dilandau tossed him the sparring sword brought a wicked grin to the red-eyed general's face.  
  
"S-spar??" the blonde haired slayer stuttered regarding his commanding officer in shock, "But Lord Dilandau-"  
  
"But what, Chesta? You are my best swordsman and I wish to spar with you...is that a problem?"  
  
"N-no, Lord Dilandau, of course not! I just thought you...well, considered me out of you're league."  
  
Dilandau drew his own sword then, and Chesta was unable to catch the movement before the blade was inches from his throat.  
  
"You ARE out of my league Chesta, I just really feel like kicking someone's ass right now."  
  
The next few minutes would probably end up being one of the most exhilarating, and most painful moments of Chesta's life. Although there was no question that he would lose, which of course he did. Yet, as he lay on the matted floor, bruised and bleeding from a few small wounds, he couldn't help but feel a surge of pride. Lord Dilandau had complemented him, in his own unique way.  
  
He watched as he commander sat crossed-legged sharpening his blade, a satisfied smirk in place. Chesta was slightly confused. Usually Lord Dilandau only picked fights when he was in an angry, destructive mood, but today he seemed almost cheerful.  
  
"You need work on your defense and your reflex," The silver hair general spoke up then.  
  
Chesta blinked, "Sir?" he asked, and almost instantly flinched, but the slap never came.  
  
"Your defense and reflexes. You're too slow and you're not paying good enough attention to where my blade is at all times. Perhaps if you train harder you won't get quite as many bumps as you did today."  
  
Chesta nodded, not knowing exactly what to say in reply, too surprised to actually think of anything. Except...  
  
"Lord Dilandau," he started, "um, if don't mind me pointing out, you seem, er, pleased about something. I suppose you're retrieval of the princess went well last night?"  
  
Dilandau's grin was wolfish, "Yes Chesta, it went very well indeed."  
  
"And Serryn? She's all right, isn't she?"  
  
"I'm just fine Chesta."  
  
Both Chesta and Dilandau's heads snapped up at the reply coming from the door of the sparring room. Serryn stood in the doorway her arms crossed starring daggers at the red eyed general.  
  
"Hello there Princess," Dilandau greeted her as he rose to his feet, "nice to see you're finally awake. I suppose Folken's feline lackeys must have slipped you one to many sedatives."  
  
"Chesta..." her voice came out in a low growl, "would you please excuse us? I have some things I need to discuss with Lord Dilandau." Her tone was enough to convince the blue eyed slayer.  
  
"Sir?" he asked, glancing at Dilandau. A sly smile played upon his commanders lips as he regarded the princess in amusement.  
  
"Yes, Chesta, the Princess and I do have some things to 'discuss' ...you're dismissed."  
  
Neither the princess, nor the general's eyes followed the slayer as he exited the room. The two regarded each other for a moment in silence, before the princess stepped all the way into the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"So what are we going to do now, Dilandau?" she demanded, locking eyes with him.  
  
Dilandau raised an eyebrow. "Well, Princess, this room's a little public, but I suppose if you're that eager, what the hell?"  
  
Within seconds he had crossed the room and backed the green eyed girl against the closed door, his mouth closing over hers.  
  
She made a surprised muffled noise, shoving him away from her. "That is NOT what I meant!!" she screamed at him, her face flushed with anger.  
  
Dilandau's hand shot out grasping her throat and immediately cutting off the scream. "I know what you meant princess," he replied smiling darkly, "and I intend to do nothing. Now that I've claimed you as my own, there's nothing I need to do." He squeezed his hand tighter as she tried to speak again.  
  
"Oh and if you think I'm going to take it easier on you then the rest of my soldiers just because I fucked you, you're VERY wrong."  
He released his grip on her throat then, and she gasped, her hands flying to her neck. Tears were trickling from her eyes as she rubbed her throat, although her face was expressionless.  
  
"I thought it would be different... I thought you loved me," she muttered, glaring at the floor," But now... I don't think you even know what love is." With that she broke away from him, disappearing out the door.  
  
Dilandau scoffed, still gazing at the spot the princess had occupied moments before, "You're wrong princess, I know what love is. It's a weakness I won't tolerate." His smile was cold as he turned away from the door.  
  
But suddenly his expression was changed drastically, his eyes widening as he became aware of a scream outside the room. A scream that belonged to Serryn. There was no thought as Dilandau dashed into the hallway.  
  
The silver haired general cursed, fury raging in his eyes at the sight that greeted him once out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
Dum dum DUUUUU....Cliff hanger! What's is going on? Is Princess Serryn in danger? Why is Dilandau so alarmed? And will he continue to play the role of a flaming asshole for the remainder of the story?? Find out in the next action packed chapter!! teehee, don't you love me?? ^.~  
Oh...My...GOD!! Chanla' Bing! HA, kidding, but yikes it's been awhile since I posted last! Sorry about the delay, but I'm sure most of you know what it's like to have a typhoon of obstacles obstructing your purpose in life. Up...work...home...TV...bed has been my cycle for the past two weeks, and Fanfic.net being down until recently didn't help by much.  
Not only that but I've suffered my first real case of writer's block, and E'gads that was scary! But as I told my sister when she asked me for advice on the matter: 'If all else fails... add a new character...^-^ have I gotten you guys wound up enough yet?? well don't fret, the next chapter will be out very shortly, so until then, May the schwarts be with you!!!!!! ok...I'm gonna go take some sedatives now...  
~Sarah~  
  



	22. Far Behind

  
AHH!! Psycho fanfic fans, jumping me left and right telling me to update!! It's CRAZY!!!!........And I love you all! You're what keeps me going on this fic, ((besides my everlasting love for the red eyed wonder)) and I am sooooo sooooo sorry I made you all wait such a long time fore the next chapter, but jebuz shit happens, I have absoulute NO free time out side of the weekends, cuz of my job and all, my fault mostly, I've been saving up money for Anime Week Atlanta (AWAcon) and believe me it was worth it!! ::holds up Escaflowne artbook:: LOOKIE!!! EHEHEHE, with a whole couple of half pages dedicated to DILANDU-SAMA!! My beloved pyro bad man/boy of the year!!! Ooo and he's 18 in the movie, just FYI in case anyone was wondering. But while I'd love to rant on about what a lovely experience I had at AWA, I know you guys have just been waiting and waiting on the chapter so with out further ado.....er...the next chapter! Yes....finally...::blows razzberry::  
~Sarah~  
  
  
Chapter 21- Far Behind  
  
  
"Now maybe I didn't mean to treat you oh so bad   
But I did it anyway   
Now maybe some would say you're left with what you had   
But you couldn't share the pain   
And you Left me far behind" ~ CandleBox  
  
  
  
  
Serryn was blinded by rage as she rushed out the door of the sparring room. "How dare he," she gasped, wiping angry tears from her eyes, "how DARE he!" Violent imagery was not something the princess was accustomed to, but as she stormed down the hallway she couldn't help but fantasize what holding a knife to that cocky bastard's throat would be like.  
  
So involved with her thoughts, Serryn wasn't aware of the presence of another person, or persons, until she ran right into them.  
  
"Oh," she exclaimed, startled, "sorry, I didn't mean to-" She stopped suddenly as she looked up. They were soldiers, but their armor clarified that he was no Zaibach. A single scream escaped Serryn's throat before one of the soldiers clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Quite girl!" the man's voice hissed in her ear, 'If you know what's good for ya."  
  
Serryn nodded franticly, fear welling up within her. Who was this man??  
  
"Girl??" a voice from behind them asked, "What girl? Where?"  
  
The man hold Serryn sighed, "right here captain," he replied turning around.  
  
A group of men stood in the shadows around the corner. The young, dark haired man who must have been their captain stared down at Serryn, his golden eyes focusing on her own. "What's a girl doing on the Zaibach floating fortress??" he asked frowning, "unless..." his eyes widened, "Are you Princess Serryn Conil??"  
  
Serryn mouth dropped open in surprise but she managed a nod. The man broke out in a wide grin. "Wow! This was easier then I thought it would be!" he exclaimed, "And Woah! No one said the princess would be a babe!"  
  
Serryn nearly toppled over at that remark," Excuse ME, but just who ARE you people and why-" but Serryn was cut off as a bought of cursing sounded from behind them.   
  
Dilandau stood in the hallway, his sword drawn, and a fury flashing in his garnet eyes, "Get the fuck away from her right NOW!" he growled, stepping towards them.  
  
To Serryn the look on the dark haired captain's would have been almost comedic if the situation hadn't been so serious. "Holy shit!" the captain yelped, "It's Albatou! Get him guys!!" He ordered to the group of men accompanying him.  
  
"Are you kidding, boss?" one of the mean asked, in surprise and fear.  
  
"Yeh, that kid's crazy!" the man holding Serryn added.  
  
This just proved to agitate Dilandau even more, "That's it. You're all fucking DEAD!!" he roared, diving at the group of men. Two of the braver ones, ran to fend him off, but Serryn could tell they wouldn't last long.   
  
She gasped suddenly as a new pair of arms wrapped around her and then proceeded to hoiste her up off the ground and over a shoulder. "What the hell! Put me down!" she exclaimed kicking, but her captor, who turned out to be the young captain held on firmly.  
  
"Just hold him off until I get her to the airship!" he told her previous captor, "That's an order!" With that the captain turned, running down the hallway, hauling Serryn along with him.  
  
"Sorry about this inconvenience Princess, we're in a bit of a hurry," the young man yelled over his shoulder as he ran, "the Zaibach probably know we're here by now, so we gotta get you off this ship as fast as we can!"  
  
"Who ARE you??" Serryn yelled in frustration.  
  
"Oh! Please forgive me princess! I'm Captain Aiden Murdok, and I'm here on behalf of the Duke of Cala to rescue you from the Zaibach empire!"  
  
****  
  
Aiden made it to the Vione's hanger without much difficulty. He no longer need to carry Serryn, she ran herself which probably made things easier on both of them. A group of guards greeted them in the hanger. Serryn knew it would be highly unlikely they would get of the ship without a fight.  
  
"There they are! Stop them!" the guards yelled advancing on them. Aiden grinned, welcoming the challenge cheerfully despite his behavior back when his challenger had been Dilandau. Most likely because his odds of winning were more improved with this scenario.  
  
"Stand back princess, I'll take care of these morons," he boasted, drawing a pair of long daggers from their sheaths.  
  
Serryn was about to object, but Aiden had already thrown himself into the battle, and she sighed. Aiden was certainly one of the strangest people she'd ever met. He'd only known her a few minutes and already he was fighting for her life, and showing off in the process. She concluded their must be some sort of reward out for her return.  
  
All of the Zaibach guards had fallen now, but Serryn was surprised to see that neither of Aiden's daggers had a single drop of blood on them.  
  
"Right this way," he said smiling as he pointed to one of the hanger doors. A large air ship, bearing the Cala emblem on its side anchored it self to the Vione. "It's a bit of a jump, if you need help I could carry you," he offered.  
  
Serryn smirked. 'Nice try buddy,' she thought eyeing the jump. It was a good five or six feet. Serryn studied it for a moment before taking a running jump, landing with a loud thud on the wing of the ship.  
  
She glanced back at the stunned captain, wiping imaginary dust from her hands, "I think I'll manage," she assured him.  
  
Aiden shook his head and took his own leap to across the gap, landing next to Serryn. 'I knew I liked you the moment I saw you," he told her grinning, "you're the type of girl a guy like me could really fall for."   
  
Serryn raised an eyebrow,"Is that so?" she asked, trying to keep her face straight.  
  
"Yeh! So what'dya say, cutie?"  
  
"Don't you think you're being a bit forward?" Serryn asked, but in a way she was actually flattered, he did rescue her after all, and though she had never been the type of girl to turn into a puddle at the thought of heroics, she couldn't help but grin. That grin was wiped off her face as she noticed figured coming at them. It was the rest of Aiden's men being pursed by a flaming mad Dilandau.  
  
"I'd say lets get the HELL out of here!" she exclaimed, pointing.  
  
Aiden turned around and swore. "Ore, Danel! Hurry up!" he called to his comrades. "Come on!" he said grabbing Serryn's arm and rushing inside of the air ship. "Gordon! Get this thing going! We gotta get out of here right now!" he shouted.  
  
Two thumps signified the arrival of the other two of Aiden's soldiers, and the pair rushed inside right as the airship jerked away from the Vione.  
  
"Danel, where are the others? Did they make it back...?" Aiden asked one of the men, worry evident on his features. The man's shoulders slumped, and he shook his head.  
  
"Sorry boss..." he sighed, "That Albatou kid got them..."  
  
Serryn winced, hearing Aiden's cursing, and turned away looking out a nearby window. 'They died rescuing me...' she could help but think, guilt making itself know to her. She glanced back at the Vione and drew a sharp breath. It was a large window, and she knew as she stared at him that Dilandau could in turn see her too. He stood at the edge of the open hanger, and even from this distance she could tell his eyes were burning hot with rage.  
  
"That bastard..."Aiden muttered joining her at the window, but he smiled weakly, 'but don't worry princess, you're safe from him now." Dilandau turned his back walking away from the opening in the Vione and Serryn smiled as well nodding. Suddenly a frightening thought occurred to her.  
  
"NO!" she exclaimed, turning to Aiden, "You have to speed up, he's going for his guymelef!"  
  
****  
  
Dilandau shook with fury as he climbed in to the cockpit of the Alseides. His hands moved on reflex alone, his eyesight blinded by rage.  
  
"They're fucking dead..." he snarled through his gritted teeth, "every single one of them...How DARE they touch her."  
  
The red Alseides crashed through the hanger of the Vione, heading for the open air. He glanced to the side hearing voices yelling. He cursed spotting his slayers gathering below him.  
  
"Lord Dilandau wait!" Gatti called, flailing his arms.  
  
Dilandau ignored the him, pulling his melef into flight mode. With a roar he charged out of the hanger, leaving the group of Dragonslayers behind. They watched him go, baffled expressions clouding their faces.  
  
"Should we go after him?" Dallet asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Migel shrugged, "He didn't order us to do so."  
  
Dallet scowled, "Don't be so thick headed Migel, just because he didn't order us to come along doesn't mean he won't be in danger!"  
  
"It's just one airship," Gatti objected, "Lord Dilandau can probably handle it on his own...but I wonder why he went after them, it's not like him to trouble himself with a bunch of stow aways..."  
  
"Because," Chesta spoke up, his eyes still fixed on the departing Alseides unit, "They took Serryn." Evidently Chesta hadn't retreated as far as Dilandau had expected, and he explained to the others what he had happened to over hear.  
  
*****  
  
Serryn was worrying holes into her shirt, "AIDEN!!!" She shrieked as the blood red guymelef emerged from the hanger of the Vione, "Get us the HELL out of HEAR! NOW!!!"  
  
Aiden grinned, " How many times are you gonna reuse that phrase, exactly?" this remark earned him a glare he probably didn't want her to repeat anytime soon, "Sheesh, for a princess you sure are pushy," he grumbled, and turned to the man he had in charge of the helm, "Take us up Gordon, and lower the Mirrors."  
  
"UP?? What do you MEAN up we are up, just go!! We've got to get away from here," Serryn exclaimed grasping Aiden's shoulders and shaking him, though he seemed quite oblivious to her distress.  
  
"Man that Albatou kid certainly holds a grudge," He commented as he regarded the approaching Alseides, "but I guess I can't really blame him," he added winking.  
  
Despite her growing anxiety Serryn found herself blushing, but gasped suddenly startled and a great vibration began shaking the walls of the ship. She clutched to Aiden's are try to keep from losing her balance. "What in that world is that??" she demanded.  
  
"The Mirror's," was the captain's reply.  
  
*****  
  
Dilandau's grin was nothing short of psychotic as his eyes locked on the small Calan airship rising at a moderate speed into the clouds. It was growing larger and larger, as he approached, and he gloated. 'The fools, their pathetic little ship with never out run mine. They'll all die and she'll be mine again.'  
  
It was a fitting end to those bastards who thought the could just swipe things under his nose like that. His grip tightened involuntarily on the arm mechanisms. "NO one steals from me," he growled.  
  
The Airship was in range now, and Dilandau moved his finger over the crimaclaws trigger, his plan to simply rip the ship apart, collect what was rightful his and discard the left over mass of scrap metal and its crew to fall to their deaths. Although this would take the fun out of torturing them one by one, but the red eyed general decided he didn't really have the time to allow himself that pleasure.  
  
"Excellent," he whispered, and the ship turned to face him, obviously in defense. Of course they were really just making it easier for him by giving him a clear view through the windows into the bridge. Giving him a clear view of the golden haired girl standing there, the facade of fear clear to him even at this distance. Dilandau's grin widened as he locked on target.  
  
Suddenly the image of the princess exploded into an unbelievably bright mass of light. Dilandau screamed in pain, jerking his head away from the eye place. His hand flew up to his face, pressing against his eyelids, willing the pain to succeed.  
  
"What....the fucking hell...was that??" he snarled, finally able to open his eyes, though his vision was greatly blurred, and the purple and blue light spots the flash had left behind making him lightheaded and dizzy.  
  
Though, as disoriented as he was, it didn't take long for Dilandau Albatou to realize that the Calan ship has disappeared without a trace.  
  



	23. A View to Kill

  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22- A View to Kill  
  
"Choice for you, is the view to a kill  
Between the shades, assination standing still.  
The first crystal tears, fall as snowflakes on your body  
First time in years, to drench you skin with lovers' rosy stain  
A chance to find the phoenix for the flame,  
A chance to die.." ~Duran Duran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Celena blinked away the haze that clouded her eyes in the result of the sudden flash. 'Mirrors' her lips quirked, and her eyes watched the red Alseides thrash about blindly, as the Calan ship sped quickly out of sight, "Clever," she whispered.  
  
A sad smile crossed her lips, "Good-bye Serryn, I hope I never see you again...for your sake."  
  
There was a rumbling noise, and Celena glanced down into the hanger from where she stood in the air walks. Dilandau had returned. The hatch to the cockpit of his Alseides opened and an angry bellow erupted throughout the enclosed area.   
  
The Dragonslayers, though they were clearly fearful of their Master's rage, hurried over to the general. The scene would always play itself in slow motion over and over again in Celena's mind, for the rest of her life.  
  
Gatti was the first to reach him. Why? She would always ask herself, why was he fated to be the first? Celena had never known before, or perhaps never been quite aware of her growing affection for the beige haired Dragonslayer. But her scream cut through the air as, with blinding speed, Dilandau attacked. Whether it was the burning rage boiling with in him, or a laps in sanity, both were likely. His sword was in his hand and swinging for Gatti's neck.  
  
The blow missed, miraculously, slashing through the blue eyed Slayer's shoulder instead. Gatti gasped staggering back, before he lost his footing and fell to the steel floor. But Dilandau was not through yet, sanity obviously lost within the depths of his mind.  
  
Her mouth open in a silent scream, Celena's body took control from her brain, and she was suddenly hurtling over the edge of the walkway. It wasn't a long drop, but she gasped as pain shot up her legs from the landing. Finally she found just one word.  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
Her scream gained her the red eyed general's attention for just one moment, and she scrambled over to the fallen slayer. She wrapped one arm around Gatti's neck, pulling him to her, and clamped the other hand over the bleeding wound in his shoulder. The other Dragonslayers stood their ground, obviously torn between helping their friends and defying their captain.  
  
"Dilandau, for the love of the gods STOP THIS!!" she cried, locking gazes with her counter part.  
  
Dilandau stared at her, his eyes wide and almost unseeing, then brought a hand to the side of his face, digging his nails into the scarred flesh as a maniacal chuckle ruse in his throat.  
  
"You..." he said drawing his sword on her, "Can't tell me what to do...ANYMORE!!!" he screamed these last words, charging at her.  
  
Reflexes brought Gatti's sheathed sword in to her own hands, and it was enough block Dilandau first blow, but in return the sword was knocked from her hand and the force sent her sprawling several feet.  
  
Celena groaned, pushing her self to her knees, but gasped as a hand buried itself into her hair, painfully pulling her up to meet eyes with the deranged red orbs before her. Despite the fear that all most overwhelmed her, Celena laughed.  
  
"Well, Dilandau, I suppose you know now," she whispered, her voice hoarse, "you know what it like to be ripped so suddenly and without warning from the one you hold dearest to your heart. Now you know...brother..."  
  
She cried out as her body was hurled again to the floor, and a foot slammed onto her chest, cutting off the air. She tried to cough, the taste of her own blood trickled down her throat.  
  
"NEVER call me that," Dilandau spat, pressing the tip of his blade into the hollow of the blue eyed girl's neck.  
  
Celena's vision was red with pain. 'Oh well,' she sighed willing her body to relax. It would be less painful that way. She felt the blade break her skin, just slightly. 'Won't be long now. It's all over.'  
  
And then it was gone. The searing blade, the pressure on her chest. For a moment Celena thought she was dead. Until she sucked in a breath that burned her lungs and at the same felt more wonderful then life itself. But the lack of oxygen had taken it toll on her.  
  
Her vision grew hazy, as she looked up and that last thing she saw before blacking out was Dilandau, his feet hanging a foot from the ground and his hands clawing and tearing at the metallic arm that grip him by the throat.  
  
"Lord...Folken...?"  
  
****  
  
Serryn's thoughts were muddled as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She lay across the long bench lining one of the windows dozing in the soft late afternoon sun. Noise drifted through her ears, but not that she could make sense of.   
  
Her eye brows furrowed then, and her hand shot out. A yelp of surprise followed soon after and she peeped open one eye.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Aiden?" she asked yawning.  
  
"Let go letgo letgoletgoletgoooooo!!!" Aiden exclaimed, as her hand, grasping his index finger, tighten and began twisting.  
  
Serryn sighed, smirking slightly, but released the captain's poor finger. She then stretched and rolled over onto her back.  
  
"Hey what's WITH you! I thought princesses were supposed to be gentle and sweet!" Aiden whined shaking his hand.  
  
"And I thought captains were supposed to be honorable," Serryn countered.  
  
"Well, EXCUSE me princess, I just thought you'd like to know we've arrived at the capital." Aiden reported crossing his arms.  
  
Serryn's eyes widened and she pulled herself to a sitting position, her hands pressed against the glass. Outside the window the capital of Cala spread out before her, the rays of the setting sun making the buildings appear to be made of gold. It was the most beautiful thing Serryn could remember seeing.  
  
"We're here..." she whispered, almost afraid that if she said it, she'd wake up back in her room on the Vione to find it was all a dream. But it was real. Her mouth spread into a wide grin. "We're here!" she cried flinging her arms around the Calan captain. The nightmare had at least come to an end.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, planting a kiss on a very surprised Aiden's cheek.  
  
"Well, HEY! If that's the way you wanna thank me all right! Just name the place and time and you got it princess!" Aiden laughed, and immediately hit the floor after a well placed whack on the head on Serryn's part.  
  
"Pervert!" she huffed crossing her arms, but could help from giggling. Captain Murdok was certainly a strange man, but his humor and charm gave Serryn's heart a warmth she hadn't known for sometime.   
  
She looked out the window again, now able to see the Castle near the city's center sllioueted against the horizon. "My sister is there, right?" she asked Aiden, who had by now pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Yup," he replied, "I actually met her just before my crew and I left to find you. She was so overjoyed to learn you were alive. They say it was the first time she smiled since they found her."  
  
A puzzled expression had crossed Serryn's face, "I've been wondering," she remarked, "just how did you find me in the first place? How is it that you knew the Zaibach had taken me prisoner? Almost anyone else would have pronounced me dead along time ago..."  
  
"Well, you see, that's where my mother came it." Aiden replied smiling.  
  
"Your mother...?" Serryn started, but was cut off as one of Aiden's men approached the captain.  
  
"Sir we're getting ready to land," the man announced and Aiden nodded.  
  
"Take us to the East side of the palace and touch down by the gardens," he ordered.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Aga....another long delayed up date, FF.nets being difficult, as you all probubly noticed, and homecoming set me back a week, but I'm back! OH! And i was in such a hurry to post that last chapter that i forgot introduction! AIDEN!!! Yes, my brand new original character! Doncha love him??? I was going for a sorta Vash/Carrot personality, and a little comic relief, and he's such a sweetie!! AAAAAnd i think he's got a THANG for Miss Serryn Conil....Watch out Dilandau-sama, looks like ya got yourself some competition!! ::cough::yeh RIGHT::cough  
~Sarah~  
  



	24. This Is How

Chapter 23- This is How   
  
"Never made is as a wise man   
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing   
And this is how you remind me   
of what I really am   
This is how you remind me..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sit down," Folken spoke his voice in pure monotone, as he shoved the young Zaibach general onto his throne.   
  
Dilandau's eyes were wild with rage, and he growled in fury and threw himself at the Stratagos.   
  
"I said sit DOWN."   
  
Dilandau's head slammed against the high back of the chair this time, knocking him almost senseless.   
  
"Now," Folken spoke crossing his arms, "will you control yourself or do I have to send you back to the sorcerers?"   
  
Dilandau's eyes widened and he shook his head violently. When he spoke his voice was strained and hoarse. "I'm going after her Folken. And there's no way it the nine hells anyone's going to stop me. Not you, not Dornkirk, and not those goddamn sorcerers. "I'll fucking kill you, all of you..."   
  
"Why?" Folken asked simply.   
  
"Why??" Dilandau exclaimed, "WHY?? Because they took her! She's MINE and they took her and I'm going to burn their hold fucking COUNTRY to the ground if that's what it takes!! They'll all pay, I'll fucking kill them ALL!!! Why the Hell ELSE would I??"   
  
"And that's all she is to you then, Dilandau? A possession? A thing that belongs only to you?" Folken chuckled but there was no humor in his voice, "I shouldn't be surprised I suppose. Those sorcerer beat practically every emotion besides anger and bloodlust from you that you can't even recognize love when it throws you to the ground and kicks dirt in your face."   
  
Dilandau's pupils contracted, and the red of his iris's seemed to flash with an inner heat. A low chuckle escaped his lips. "well..." he spoke finally, "that does change things somewhat..."   
  
"Does it?" Folken inquired, his icy glare boring down on the silver haired general. But fire is ice's match.   
  
"Yes," Dilandau answered, his lips spreading into a maniacal grin as his chuckle grew into a madman's cackle that echoed off the walls of the throne room   
  
*****   
  
It was white darkness. That was the only way to describe it. And it was giving her a headache. Celena groaned trying to roll over, to bring the black back again, but it hurt. It hurt to move, to breath. It even hurt to think.   
  
"Damn it," she cursed, and began the long and painful process of opening her eyes. The over head lights of the medic ward bore down on her with its overly intense artificial light. Celena blinked trying to get her eyes to stop tearing and blurring.   
  
Slowly the pain dulled as she moved and shewas able to pull herself to a sitting position and looked around. The room appeared to be entirely vacant. Well, almost entirely, a cot not to far from her own seemed to occupied. Celena frowned, looking at the blanketed form hard and gasped.   
  
"Gatti!" she exclaimed, climbing out of her own cot and rushing over to the unconscious Dragonslayer. She pulled the white blanket back from him. His face had lost a good amount of color. 'Oh gods please don't tell me he's...' she pressed her ear to his bare chest. Relife washed over Celena's body as the dull thud of his heart beat pounded gently in her ear.   
  
"Oh Gatti," she murmured, running the tips of her fingers across his cheek. The Dragonslayer stirred then causing Celena's sapphire eyes to widen slightly.   
  
"Hey that tickles," he muttered, opening his eyes. Immediately he shut them groaning at the unwelcome light. Celena laughed softly.   
  
"Looks like your not much better off then I am," she remarked as Gatti pulled himself up. Bandages encircled across his chest and halfway down his arm. A dull tint of red could be seen where the bandages covered the place connecting his shoulder blade.   
  
"Yeh," he agreed, moving his arm slightly to test how much damage there was to it, and winced, "he really gave it too me, I think my arm's broken."   
  
"I don't doubt it...gods Gatti, what were you thinking!" Celena exclaimed suddenly, anger flooding her face, "You should have known better then to even remain in the same ROOM with Dilandau when he's like that. You could have gotten yourself killed!!"   
  
"Yeh...I know..."Gatti sighed smiling, "but you could have to you know, facing off with Lord Dilandau like that. You're crazy!"   
  
Celena giggled, but drew a sharp breath suddenly realizing how close her face was to Gatti's, now almost deathly serious.   
  
"Celena..." he began, "I'm...I'm so sorry I put you in that position," the Dragonslayer looked away, "I should have been the one protecting you..."   
  
"No!" Celena placed a hand on Gatti's cheek drawing his eyes back to her own, "Don't say that Gatti! I'm responsible for my own actions, and I don't need anyone looking out for me!" She blushed seeing Gatti's slightly surprised face.   
  
"So..." she spoke softly smiling up into the slayer's pale blue eyes, "are you going to kiss me or what?"   
  
Gatti blinked, his eyes widening momentarily. But he laughed returning Celena's warm smile and touched his lips gently to hers.   
  
Almost instantly Celena felt a warmth spread throughout her body. She felt like she'd been locked in a cold cellar for years and now she had finally been let out into the sunlight. She sighed, moving her arms around Gatti's neck, mindful of his injured shoulder, her lips deepening the kiss.   
  
She felt Gatti's tongue slip passed her lips timidly, exploring her mouth, and his hand ran up her back, massaging her neck and shoulders. She in turn moved her hand up into his beige hair, running her fingers through it.   
  
The two lovers drew apart then, both taking in a needed breath of air. Gatti pressed his forehead against Celena's running a thumb over her bottom lip.   
  
"Gods Celena," he whispered kissing the corner of her mouth, "I love you."   
  
Celena felt her eyes well up with tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh Gatti," she breathed, "I love you too!" She eveloped herself in his warm embrace, wish they could stay like that forever, and forget the wars. Forget the battles...forget...   
  
"Well well, isn't this precious..."   
  
Celena's eyes widened, darting towards the doorway, and she gasped. She felt Gatti's hands on her shoulders tense in the same reaction.   
  
"Lord Dilandau..." he said, acknowledging his commander, while at the same time stepping front of Celena, his hand clutching her own.   
  
Dilandau smirked, stepping into the room, his arms crossed, and a dark look in his eyes. The door shut with a rush of air behind him. "What a charming little interlude I seemed to have interrupted. Perhaps I should come back at a more convenient time? Hmm?" His garnet eyes dared Gatti to agree with him, but the Dragonslayer shook his head almost immediately.   
  
"No sir," despite the fear Celena could easily make out in his pale blue eyes, Gatti voice never faltered.   
  
Dilandau nodded, a pleased expression crossing his face. "I've been told you have a fractured collar bone and a mild laceration across your right shoulder..."   
  
Gatti nodded curtly. He didn't know exactly if that was true but it felt right at least. Except for the "mild" part anyway. It didn't matter though, it was best now, if ever, to just agree with whatever Dilandau might have to say. Maybe then he'd be able to get Celena and himself out of this unscathed...or less-so that is.   
  
"I trust you're still capable of piloting your Guymelef?" It was more a statement then a question.   
  
"I believe so sir, I might not be able to operate in hand to hand combat very well, but I should be able to use the crimaclaws easily enough," He said despite Celena's hand tightening around his own. He could see her out the corner of his eyes, her own pleading with him. But her's wasn't an option.   
  
"Good," Dilandau's grin made the Dragonslayer uneasy all the same. "Very well then, you are to report to the common room. The other slayers should be gathering there now and I'll be with you shortly."   
  
"Yes sir," Gatti nodded, quickly heading for the door and pulling Celena along with him.   
  
They were halfway out when Dilandau's hands shot out suddenly, gripping both of their wrists and pulling them apart. "Not you," Dilandau spoke softly glaring down at Celena, "we need to have a little chat."   
  
Celena felt her heart race as she stared up into the silver haired general's dark eyes. Dark eyes to mask dark thoughts.   
  
"But sir I-" Gatti began to object, but was immediately cut off.   
  
"Do I need to repeat myself Gatti?" Dilandau demanded quietly, his sharp gaze tuning on the slayer.   
  
Celena could see the torn look on Gatti's face. 'No....I won't let him do this, not now...'   
"Gatti, go..." she said, pleading him silently with her eyes. It hadn't worked before but it would now, "It's all right." She only mouthed the last part, 'please?'   
  
Gatti fists were balled but he nodded then, defeated, turning his back to her. The door slid closed behind him as he walked away, not daring to look back.   
  
****   
  
Celena was focusing mainly on trying to control her breathing when she noticed Dilandau's gloved hand still encircling her wrist. "You wanted to talk to me about something Dilandau?" she asked raising her head to meet his eyes.   
  
She was rewarded as he backhanded her, sending her in recoil a few steps backward.   
"Lord Dilandau," she corrected herself, rubbing her burning cheek.   
  
"I've made a discovery," Dilandau stated bluntly, taking a step toward his blue eyed counterpart.   
  
"Oh...have you?" she answered step back a step.   
  
"Yes," a step forward, "I've discovered something that, while true, has proved to be a problem to me in that past few weeks. As it turns out I'm not as immune to emotion as I thought I was. As it turns out I can fall in love just like any average idiot."   
  
A step back, "It's not quite that hard to believe Lord Dilandau, after all you're only human..."   
  
A step forward. "Yes, and a shame the person I had to fall in love with had to take off to some godforsaken country. A shame that now I have go burn that country to the ground..." Dilandau smiled, "Well, maybe not quite such a shame..."   
  
A step back. "Dilandau...have you ever stopped to consider why she left? Maybe Serryn doesn't love you!" Celena shook her head, "Maybe? What am I thinking? How COULD she love you, Dilandau?? Look what you've done to her! You've made that girl's life a living hell and you expect her to share your feelings?? How can you possibly think that way?" Her back was against the wall now and Dilandau's hands rested on either side of her head.   
  
"Life's tough...I had to learn that the hard way, you had to learn that the hard way, and now SHE'S gonna learn it the hard way. But you see, Celena," his words dripped venom as he spoke her name, "the unfortunate thing is that we've been planning to siege the capital of Cala for months, and now the enemy will be expecting us..." Dilandau gripped her jawbone, smiling maliciously. "Now sister..." he said pouring as much sarcasm into the word as he possibly could, "the problem isn't taking the city, I have enough reinforcements for that, the problem is getting the little princess out alive and unharmed..."   
  
Celena jerked her chin our of the silver haired general's grip, "I know what you're thinking and you can forget it! I will not help you deceive her Dilandau! I will never help you ruin another innocent girl's life!!" She cried, fury raging in her sapphire eyes.   
  
Dilandau chuckled, his hand shooting out to grip Celena's neck in an almost suffocating grasp. "Oh I think you will Celena..." She cringed feeling his lips graze her cheek. She didn't know he had a syringe in his other hand until he stabbed it into her shoulder. And then she didn't know anything as blackness crawled upon her like sinking into a bottomless tar pit.   
  
  
****   
200 reviews!! YAYAYA!! I did it I made it to 200! And the story's not even over! ::giggles insanely:: Thankyou thankyou to all you wonderful beautiful fans out there I love you ALL!!! ::blows kisses::   
Well, anyway, on with the commentary! There it is peeps the next chapter! And I must say I am quite pleased with the way this one turned out. Much better then I had planned it. Don't cha love those last minute brilliant ideas that kinda just sneak up and grab you by the ankles??? Hell you bet I do!! Maybe its from having rekindled my love for my Dilly-sama by watching the first Esca vol. and FFing to all the good Dilandau parts....or maybe the OD on halloween candy...ahhh who knows maybe I'm just a genius ne?? Anywho, yes I know you're all thinking "where's Serryn??" but don't worry you'll find out soon enough what's going down wit da home girl as we near the climax of my wonderful story ::hears a chorus of gasps:: Yes people, the climax! the big part of the story where all the action takes place right before the ending!! ::hears a larger and louder chorus of gasps:: what?? did you guys think this fic was just gonna go on and on and on?? well you thought...RIGHT!! although this fic is in fact nearing its ending, a sequel is in thought process right now, as I think I referred to before in an earlier chapter. And believe me, this plot hasn't happened in any Dilandau fic I know of! well, at least not to this extent...ok I'll quit with the teasers and let you guys suffer on your own! ::evil cackle:: Oh on one last note I'm thinking about starting an Escaflowne RPG perhaps sometime in December during Christmas break ((cuz i know I'll never have time for it other wise, work school school work...blabla...)) but I would need to see of course who else might be interested. I, of course, will be playing Dilandau (my RP, first dibs ::blows razzberries::) but any other wanted positions from the anime is available, so those of you who are interested just give me a buzz at WiteIris13@aol.com so I can see if there's enough people to get this thing going! Well that's it, and I know I've said this before but MAN was this a/n long!! ^^;   
~Sarah~


	25. Revelation

::peaks around the corner:: Hehe, well hello everyone...heh, it's me Sarah, the author...::dodges mob of crazed fanfic readers:: Ok Ok! I know it's literally been months, but no worries, right! I'm not killing the fic, see see! New chapter, haha! I'm sorry it took so long to get it out, but here, I did it, aren't you proud?? Yeh and I know once you're finished reading, you're all going to want to hunt me down and strangle me with my own cliffhangers, I can't help it! LoL, But i made this one long to make up for it. Well anyway, I hope every one had a great holiday, and got everything they wanted ::hugs her Devil May Cry game:: Dante's hot Dante's hot! Yeh he may have an alarming resemblance to Dilandau, but I swear that's not the only reason! Life Lesson of the day -Demon's are DAMN Sexy! Oh and speaking of Sexy I want you all to go right now! (well not RIGHT now, read the fic first) and download all the Malice Mizer songs you can, and while your at it, look em up on yahoo, cuz baisiclly they are the HOTTEST J-Rock band to grace the earth with their precense, ESPECIALLY Gackt! Oh gods he's gorgeous! Eh ::cough:: who cares if they look like girls... Any who heed thy words, and read and review and thus far on ye wander....that was incredibly random....oy I need coffee...  
  
  
Chapter 25- Revelation  
  
"One day I'll fly away   
Leave all this to yesterday   
What more could your love do for me?   
When will love be through with me?   
Why live life from dream to dream?   
And dread the day when dreaming ends" -Moulin Rouge (Yes I'm Obsessed)  
  
  
  
Serryn's head was still spinning as she gazed over the twilight horizon from her tower window. The moment she had stepped out of the airship, she had been surrounded by people, all laughing and cheering in her return. She had never realized how close her country and this one were, but then again she never had paid much attention to foreign affairs, not since her father had died. She had just stopped caring.  
  
Aria murmured, burying her head deeper into her arms as she slept soundly in Serryn's lap. The golden haired princess sighed, running her fingers through her younger sisters dark chocolate locks. 'All that matters is you,' she smiled, her heart finally more at peace.   
  
Serryn would never forget seeing her sisters face, as she emerged from inside the castle gates, so overwhelmed with joy that the tears streaming down her face had not stop until only a few moments ago. How she wrapped her arms around her elder sister neck, weeping and begging her never to leave again. Serryn was crying then two as she sunk to her knees cradling the small child in her arms. 'Never,' she had whispered in reply to her sisters sobs, 'never.'  
  
The only question was, what would she do now. Rebuild Conilia was of course the first thing that came to mind. "But how?" she wondered, absently. She had no knowledge of even where to start now that she was technically the "queen". Of course she'd never really refer to herself that way, though the people of Cala had made a habit of it. She'd been drowning in a sea of "yes your majesty" and "you needn't worry about that Queen Conil."  
  
Most of these remarks were made whenever she inquired about how exactly the Duke of Cala was planning to handle the Zaibach army once they planned to attack. It wasn't a question, Serryn knew they would eventually. But the Duke seemed to be unworried, dismissing her concerns with a smile. 'Do not fret yourself Princess Serryn, ' he'd said, one of the few people who complied to call her by her preferred title, 'you needn't worry about the Zaibach any longer, as long as you are under my protection your safe from all harm."  
  
As comforting as it would have been to just believe him and be done with it, Serryn couldn't help but worry. Though she didn't want to express her opinion, not wanting to offend the duke. She knew he really did care about her and her sister's protection, but she wasn't too sure if the Duke really knew what he was up against.  
  
Outside the sound of distant thunder rumbled over the land. Dark clouds could be seen now, gathering in the northern sky, seemingly from nowhere at all. Was this some kind of bad omen?  
  
Serryn sighed, shaking her head. 'There I go again, dwelling on dark thoughts, why can't I just let it go?' she demanded silently. All she wanted was to forget the past and go on with her life. To escape to a place without darkness and war and death, where the world wasn't painted red with blood. Red like his eyes...  
  
The princess swore, her fist clenching. 'and above all, without HIM.' She could speak the words, could say them in her mind over and over, but somehow she knew they wouldn't always be true. She wasn't going to deny it any longer. She was in love with him. That evil, psychotic, manipulative and egotistical bastard. And though she was almost certain he didn't realize it, he felt the same way for her. It wasn't because he believed he possessed her, it wasn't lust...'well not entirely' she found her self thinking as a small smirk found its way to he lips. Dilandau Albatou, a general of Zaibach, leader of the Dragonslayer was in love with her. And she with him.  
  
'And that is why,' she told herself, 'I will never again seek him out. Why I will never go back with him and why I will avoid ever again crossing his path at all costs. I no longer trust myself with him. My heart and my mind shall not mingle in this decision,' she finished her silent soliloquy, and found her eyes brimmed with tears. Almost as if her mind had known all along what was to be done, but her heart had just been delivered the terrible news and was not taking to it well at all. But this was the way it had to be.  
  
Serryn turned her gaze back to the horizon, the red and orange and gold long since vanished replaced by shaded of green and blue, which was quickly disappearing behind the heavy rain clouds that were growing more and more abundant. She heard laughter coming from the floor below and the soft sound of music reached her ears. She hummed along with the melody, familiar to her, only keeping more in tune with the unsung lyrics then the music itself:  
  
'Night bird spread your darkened wings  
  
humbled in the warmth they bring  
  
to sleeping souls  
  
their tales untold  
  
drifting as they dream'  
  
It was a song her mother had sung to her as a small child. And to Aria too. A night time lullaby. She felt tears coming back. 'Why did it have to be this way?' She bit her lip thinking more of her mother. They had been at odds for so long. Ever since her father's death, and now Serryn would never see her again. Never be able to apologize for the way she had acted...Serryn had never felt guilt like this before.  
  
A knock on the heavy oak doors brought the princess back from her thoughts. Aria stirred in her arms, but didn't wake.  
  
The doors opened and a familiar face appeared. "Princess Serryn?" Aiden called looking around, "Oh there you are," he smiled stepping into the room.  
  
"Hello Aiden, " Serryn said, struggling to keep her voice even, and smiled back weakly, blinking the tears away, "I haven't seen you since we arrived, what have you been up to?"  
  
Aiden let out an exasperated sigh, "You wouldn't believe it. They've got me running all over this castle. I pull off one successful rescue mission and now they consider me a military genius...oh wait... I AM a military genius! HA!" He laughed, puffing out his chest in mock pride.  
  
He stopped though seeing Serryn's eyes travel back out the window, a melancholy expression haunting them.  
  
"Hey come on Princess. Stop worrying about the Zaibach, you're safe from them I promise," he said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Everyone says that..." Serryn replied, "You, the Duke...but you don't know what they're like, what he's like..."  
  
"What, Albatou? Well, I gotta agree with ya there Babe, I've never met him before today, but I've heard the stories. I just couldn't believe they were true... Gods that kid's younger then me and he's one of the most feared people ever. Kind of a put down," he joked glancing at her hopefully.  
  
Serryn smiled at him, if a little forced. She did appreciate his kindness, and his attempt at understanding her feelings. Probably more then she let on. The rain had started to fall, slowly at first, in large scattered droplets that left dark dimples on the stone window ledge.  
  
'Gods, its so unfair. Why did this have to happen to me?' she mused, as she studied Aiden's face which was turned to the window, 'Why couldn't I fall in love with someone so happy and carefree and...safe as him? As Aiden...'  
  
Her hand grazed his, causing him to glance up. Serryn blushed, but smiled up at the golden eyed captain. "I...I want to thank you again. For everything, I mean if it wasn't for you...well," she shook her head, "if there's anything I can do to repay you..."  
  
"Woah now! Don't trouble yourself in that department Princess, just doing my job. Course for you I'd go back and do it all over again." He grinned and Serryn felt her blush deepen and to her surprise a giggle escaped from her throat. 'Oh gods, I'm giggling....but Dilandau never made me giggle...'  
  
"But actually now that I think about it, there IS something you can to do to repay me," Aiden said, raising an eyebrow as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
'Oh no, here we go...' "And what is that?" Serryn was almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Come meet my mother!"  
  
Serryn almost toppled over in surprise. "Your...your mother??" She asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Yeh, she's been bugging the crap out of me ever since I got back. She wants to meet you, and I think you'll understand why after you meet her at the ball tonight- OH!" Aiden smack his forehead, "I totally forgot, that's why I came up here. To tell you about the ball. The Duke's having it in your honor, to welcome you and all."  
  
"A ball?" Serryn asked, "For me?? Wow, I didn't know our Country's were so close."  
  
"Oh Yeh, didn't you know? Your mother and the Duke went back a long time. He was one of your mom's tutors before he inherited the title of Duke, and he and your Mom were close. But they didn't have much contact after the civil war broke out here in Cala fifteen years ago. The Duke didn't want to get your mother involved so he broke off all relations with her until the war ended. But now since...well," Aiden sighed, "your mother passed on, and he's regretful, you know cuz he never got to see her again. He thinks of you as a sort of niece to him." A bolt of lighting streaked across the sky, followed instantly buy rolling thunder. "Quite a storm that brewing out there," he stated lean on the window lege as he gaze out at the dark clouds.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about him, the Duke I mean" Serryn commented.  
  
"Of course I do, he's my grandfather!"  
  
*****  
  
The rain was coming down in sheets now, but that was last thing on Serryn's mind as she and Aiden entered the ballroom. She was so focused on not tripping over the extravagantly long skirt of the gown she was wearing to notice.  
  
"Are you sure I couldn't just where pants? I promise you it would be a lot safer," she informed the golden eyes captain, who on his part, was trying generously not to laugh.  
"Sorry Babe," he replied, "looks like you're gonna have to be a girl, for tonight at least."  
  
Serryn was about to ask where he got off calling her "Babe" all of a sudden, but was to busy watching where she put her feet to bother. Only when she heard a familiar voice calling her name did she look up.  
  
Serryn couldn't believe her eyes. "Miss Narina!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around the women who introduced herself as Aiden's mother, "OH my goodness, you're Aiden's mother! I can't believe it!" She then wrapped her arms around Madine who was prancing around her singing happily.  
  
Narina laughed, "It does seems pretty unbelievable doesn't it? But Serryn! Oh praise the Gods you're all right. I had no idea what would happen to you after Madine and I escaped that night. I came straight here to seek help from the Duke."  
  
"So it was you who told them where I was," Serryn said, "wait a minute. If your Aiden's mother, then doesn't that make you-"  
  
"The Duke's youngest and most unruly daughter, who defied all when she ran away with and married a lowly woodsman? Yes, that would be me."  
  
"Aww Mom, you don't have to act so damn proud every time you tell the story," Aiden whined, his cheeks flushing as most young men do when their mothers embarrass them in front of a girl.  
  
"You watch your language young man," Narina scolded, pointing a finger at her son. It was quite an amusing scene to see this middle age woman reprimand her son who stood a good foot taller then her.  
  
"Yeh watch your language, silly head man!" Madine exclaimed, giggling as she waver her own finger before latching on to Aiden's leg.  
  
"Madine!" Aiden exclaimed in a panicked tone, looking around wildly to make sure no one had noticed, "Why do you always act like someone's removed your brain whenever I'm around??"  
  
"Because I loooooooooove you!"  
  
Serryn was laughing hysterically watching as Aiden tried to maintain his nonchalant demeanor while turning beat red and attempting to detach himself from his over affectionate sister's grip.  
  
"Hey Aiden?? Since you rescued Serryn and Serryn's a princess, does that mean you're gonna marry her? Can I be the flower girl?!?"  
  
"ACK!"  
  
*****  
  
The orchestra had started to play again and couples started pairing off and whirling around the dance floor. Serryn stepped to the side, feeling a little awkward. But she felt a light touch on her shoulder then, and she turned to find Aiden smiling down at her. "What do you say princess? Allow me the honor of the first dance?"  
  
Serryn laughed, "Of course," she replied and allowed the dark haired captain to lead her out onto the floor, "I have to warn you though I'm not a very good dancer..." As if on cue her right foot came down on Aiden's toes.   
  
He winced but laughed. "Nah, you're great! I'm the one who's got two left feet. Just do whatever feels right to you."   
They danced a sort of random combination of less then graceful twirls and dips all over the floor, occasionally bumping into another couple and gaining a few reproachful glances, but neither of the two noticed as they were two busy laughing.  
  
"So I guess your sister won't be joining the party this evening, will she?" Aiden commented pulling Serryn out of a dip that almost knocked an elderly woman to the ground.  
  
"No," replied Serryn, "she still sleeping, poor thing, she's exhausted. I doubt she slept at all while I was gone."  
  
"Well, she's a tough kid, especially after what she's been through."  
  
Serryn nodded. 'And thank the gods for that,' she added silently. She didn't know what she would have done without Aria. She would have given up back there in the castle tower, when the only thing between her and a death leap was Dilandau. And the only thing that had persuaded her to take his hand was the thought that Aria might still be alive...  
  
Aiden must have noticed the Princess's silent brooding. "Hey, are you all right Serryn?"  
  
Serryn blinked and looked up. "Yes," she blushed, "sorry, I'm fine."   
'Stop thinking about it,' she silently commanded herself, 'just stop thinking about him...'   
  
Just then as she glanced over Aiden's shoulder, A bolt of lighting stuck, and the light flickered through the window, flashing over something that immediately caught Serryn's attention. The unmistakable site of a silver haired person, just before they slipped out of view.  
  
Without thinking Serryn broke away from Aiden's arms, and began shoving her way through the crowd of people. "Excuse me, EXCUSE ME!" she gasped.   
  
"Hey Serryn! Wait up, what's wrong?" She heard Aiden call from behind her, but she ignored the captain and pressed further through the crowd. Then she caught sight of him. Yes, there was not mistaking that hair...  
  
"You!" she cried, grabbing his shoulder and shoving him against the nearest wall. She gasped then regarding the old man who looked back at her and expression of alarm and shock on his face.  
  
"Oh Gods, I'm...I'm sorry!" Serryn stuttered, stepping back as her cheeks burned with embarrassment, "I am SO sorry," she turned then. bumping into Aiden who grabbed her shoulders to steady her.  
  
"Sorry folks, nothing to be alarmed about, just mistook you for somebody else Sir," he said to the man and the on-looking crowd, "Carry on then!" Murmurs followed them as Aiden guided Serryn away to a less populated area of the room.  
  
"No no, it's all right," he assured her when she attempted to explain to him, "listen Serryn I understand you're afraid Albatou might try to sneak in, but you have to believe me! We've got guards everywhere, there's no way he's slipping in unnoticed."  
  
Serryn nodded, she had to. He would never understand, he didn't know...  
  
Suddenly the sound of the heavy wood doors of the Ballroom being thrown open distracted Serryn from her thoughts. Two guards hurried into the room addressing the Duke.  
"Duke Cala! We've captured and intruder we believe to be a Zaibach spy!" A chorus of gasps and alarmed voices rose up from the crowded room.  
  
Serryn felt her hear jump. Could it be....?  
The Duke stood from his chair then, with an expression on his face that she could not determine. "I would like to speak with this intruder."  
  
The two guards nodded and left the ballroom momentarily, and returned with two more guards who were dragging a third person between them. The person they were dragging appeared as if they had just dived into a lake they were so wet. And there was also no mistaking the streaks of red that signified an injury.  
  
Serryn's eyes narrowed, trying to get a better look as the person lifted their head. Funny, the person almost look like...   
  
"Celena!" 


End file.
